The Black Velvet Lounge
by Daydreamer123
Summary: Three friends having a drink on a Friday night, trying to ignore the troubles in their lives and then the headliner of a new bar makes them forget everything, luring them into her world with her smoky baby blue eyes, red lips, wild blonde hair getting lost in the music and they're hooked on the mysterious young woman.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** This will be a short couple of chapters as I needed a small break from my other stories and this has been on my mind. I will be working on TRATD this weekend.

 **WARNING:** A bit of Lori bashing

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

 **The Black Velvet Lounge**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Shane twirls his bottle on the table and takes a deep sigh looking at both Rick and Daryl sitting there with faces that looked like slapped arses.

"I know why _he's_ got that face!" Shane says taking a look at Rick who looked like his cheeks could use a once over with a lawnmower and his eyes needed more than four hours of sleep and then turns his attention to Daryl "What's _your_ excuse Bubba?" Shane asks.

Daryl peers up from beneath his shaggy bangs covering his eyes to see Shane waiting for a reply.

"Ya not read my autobiography?" Daryl grunts which makes Rick snort grabbing a few salted nuts, throwing them into the back of his mouth glad his domestic life was not going to be the topic of discussion tonight like it normally tended to be.

Rick's eyes move slowly towards Daryl as he chews even slowly on the unappetising salted nuts observing Daryl looking downer than normal. Rick breathes heavily out his nostrils knowing there were only two people in this world who could make Daryl feel like this. Flicking his eyes back to Shane - they share a look, they know each other so well, they didn't need to vocalise their thoughts, growing up together from the ages of two and being partners since the academy, they had their own ways of communicating that nobody understood.

"Didn't know ya could read and write!" Shane teases to lighten the mood and then looks serious at Daryl "Merle or your Pops this time?" Shane asks knowing both older rednecks needed their asses kicked by someone bigger and badder than them both put together.

Both he and Rick, wanted nothing more than to go over and beat the crap out of Will Dixon for everything he'd done to Daryl and his Mamma over the years and Merle for trying to drag Daryl down with him. They seemed to still have some sort of hold on Daryl even now when he's in his thirties and trying to make it by himself. Daryl just couldn't seem to raise his hand back at the men he called _Pa_ and _Brother_ , anyone else he'd have knocked them out of their socks but Will and Merle were made from the same cloth, so was he but they knew how to pull his strings and abuse him.

Daryl doesn't answer Shane just looks down at his bottle not wanting to reveal to them that Merle was out of prison and pressurising him to join him in the family business of Redneck Hell. Merle was turning up at his work raising hell and causing havoc to get him sacked so he'd be freed up to re-join him and his hillbilly hooligans. Daryl's boss was getting agitated and pissed with the trash rolling up at his doors every day scaring away his customers and doing damage to his business. They had competition down the road and if Merle keeps showing up, the customers would drive on by to their rivals and the business would be as good as over. Daryl chews on his inner cheek, he's been given a warning if things don't stop, then he needed to look for a new job. He has rent and bills to pay, he needed this job, the only job he's been good at that didn't involve stealing or hunting.

Feeling both Rick and Shane's eyes on him, Daryl tuts in irritation. They both had their Cop's intuition looks on their faces. He didn't want to _talk_ and to then have Dr Shane preach to him like he likes to do because his mamma's a legitimate shrink. He claims to have acquired her _gift_ from when he was floating around in her womb and was qualified to listen and give advice to his nearest and dearest. Rick was still having his forced sessions with Shane and always humoured Shane by just nodding and umming like he was listening whilst Shane doodled in his notepad - some type of shorthand Shane swore when Rick snatched the pad out of Shane's hand one day when he was getting into the personal intimate parts of his marriage of what went wrong and it was easy – he knew Rick needed to get laid for months thus diagnosed Lori was frigid and there was no smashing through her arctic exterior.

Daryl knew the moose was right and only was trying to help but he was never good at _the talking_ stuff like both his friends seem to do when it's just them. He just wanted to have a quiet drink after a long gruelling day at the garage, he didn't leave until 8pm because he had to do last minute jobs. He needed to prove he was good for the job, he wanted to keep this job more than anything. Other than this job, he had nothing and having nothing meant doing nothing which led to doing something and it was the something in times of desperation that he was afraid of.

Rick had once said it was good to talk, let it out and Shane was right but he needed to talk to someone preferably whose head doesn't resemble that of the Mad Hatter's but to someone who was qualified and Shane's mamma was in fact a legitimately good Psychiatrist, she was helping Rick through his issues. Daryl just sits there contemplating what to do.

Shane knocks on the table recapturing Daryl's attention. Daryl looks up seeing Shane was waiting for him to talk. He didn't want to talk, he preferred to just listen and give his normal one or two syllable answers or his usual grunt or mumble and wants all attention off of him.

"Can't help it, ma natural face looks like this and ya say - smile it might never happen, I'll beat ya with ma thumb!" Daryl threatens Shane.

Shane backs off lifting his hands in the air knowing where the line was between him and Daryl, he was on borderline of getting an asswhooping with the scowl Daryl was giving him, he sees the tight line on Daryl's lips twitch so he turns his attention to his right to catch Rick holding his cell phone and just staring at it despairingly, like it was talking to him, rather screaming at him and he just wanted nothing more than just to say _"shut up!"_

Shane sees the lines on Rick's forehead were prominently bulging and he knew Rick was reading a text message. Shane's scrunches up his face in a grimace shaking his head - _not tonight!_ He knew exactly who it was, only Lori managed to make that face and lines appear on his best friend's face which seems to age him in an instant. Shane smacks his palm beneath Rick's hand and the phone flies out of Rick's grasp. Shane grabs at it and presses reply and taps away at the screen giving his back to Rick deflecting him from reaching and grabbing it back.

 _"_ _Woman! You're the elegance of frigid! When a man gets home from work survivin' bullets to the chest to bring ya home the pay cheque, he wants to be met with a smile, kiss and cuddle from his wife, edible food on the table and at least one night a week of earth shatterin' friction between the bed sheets not the constant bitchin' about feelings ya don't seem to have an ounce of! Get ya nose out ya arctic ass if ya know what's good for ya and stop pesterin' me unless it's about Carl, otherwise talk to that mullet head attorney of yours to talk to mine – Peace Out!"_

Shane presses send as Rick was leaning over wrestling for his phone back and then he goes tumbling backwards into his seat when Shane lets go looking like he'd done Rick a massive favour.

Rick's eyes race across the screen getting bigger and wider at each line he reads. He sees the message saying "sending message" with the little timer going round in circles, he could stop it before it sent – reception in the bar was never good. Rick tries to cancel it and then freezes horrified when he sees the message saying "message sent"

"NOOOOOO! SHANE! YOU ASSEHOLE!" Rick yells and then looks up at Shane jumping from his seat.

Daryl is up and holding Rick back as he grumbles curse words and where he wants to shove his foot.

"She has to be told!" Shane defends himself not apologising but getting ready to bolt out the door if Rick got free of Daryl's hold.

"She does man!" Daryl says gruffly into the back of Rick's head agreeing with Shane reading the text message on the phone Shane had sent which was sitting on the table as Rick just stares down at it, his lips looked dry.

Daryl's never liked Lori and like Shane, thought she needed to get her nose out of her arctic ass because she wasn't all that she makes out to be especially when she put her nose down at him when he and Rick became friends at the end of high school "She's a two-faced yo-yo diva!" Daryl adds.

Rick's phone begins to buzz and vibrate angrily on the table and they all just stare at it. Rick does something he's never done. The others watch intently not believing it as Rick reaches over, index finger hovers over the screen and then he taps decline.

"Shit!" Daryl says stepping back and slumping down into his seat, lifting his bottle up to Rick that he finally did it and then takes a long swig from his bottle.

Shane jumps at Rick pulling him under his armpit scruffing his hair congratulating him for finally taking back his balls from Lori. Rick shoves Shane off and walks back to his seat and sits down rubbing the scruff on his cheeks, it was just as good as saying _"shut up!"_ he always took her calls knowing they'd never be pleasant, he was always polite and considerate but didn't feel like it anymore, not with Lori and her games she plays.

They all sit there quietly finishing off their drinks listening to some unknown song playing from the Jukebox.

It was Friday night and the night felt dead. The last months of Friday's has been the same. They'd get together, drink together and moped together. Daryl was going through his stuff, Rick was going through a divorce with Lori who would love nothing more than for him to mess up so she can throw it in his face and make empty threats and Shane was on thin ice with The Sheriff for beating up wife-beater-dick, Ed Peletier for beating up his wife and that in front of their twelve year old daughter. He was waiting for his disciplinary and the hopes that Ed won't press charges.

A guy in a long leather trench coat, long hair and beard drops a couple of leaflets on to their table and the next where there's a few guys their age and then at the bar where Leon and Aiden were sitting watching the football reruns on the hanging flat screen. The mysterious guy moved like a ninja, they couldn't clearly see his face – he was in and out in seconds as they all watch him disappear before he was caught and ushered out of the bar by the barman.

Shane picks up a leaflet, Rick and Daryl turn back when the door slammed shut and look at Shane when he reads aloud.

* * *

 ** _The Black Velvet Lounge_**

 ** _New Exclusive Lounge Bar_**

 ** _Doors open from 7pm_**

 ** _Entry fee: $20_**

 ** _Opening Night's Headliner:_**

 ** _**Miss Beth Greene**_**

 ** _A New World, A New Experience!_**

* * *

"A new world, a new experience, Miss Beth Greene whoever you are - we're so there!" Shane says decidedly drinking the last of his beer, slamming the bottle down and wiping his mouth on his sleeve with a grin pulling out his wallet. He hoped there were a few pretty girls to lighten the atmosphere and make it a night to remember "Rick!" Shane says getting up.

"Alright!" Rick answers pushing his chair back "It's as good a night as any!" not needed to be asked twice looking around their local bar which looked run down and needed a facelift "Daryl?" Rick calls and looks at him hopefully.

If Daryl didn't want to go, then they'd be stuck in their Old Man's Bar and Rick felt the shackles have finally been lifted off his ankles and he wanted see what this new world, new experience was, there had to be something better than this around them and he wanted to find out.

Daryl didn't want to go somewhere he's never been, he was comfortable in the cesspit of a bar they've been coming to since they were old enough to drink and then he feels both Shane and Rick's eyes on him, standing there more telling him than asking him.

"Well c'mon then! I ain't got all day!" Daryl snaps pushing his bottle across the table knowing he was going to hate this new world, this new experience.

They pay their tab and gather their jackets and make their way to the new and exclusive bar which was a five minute walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for the views, favs, follows and the comments for Chapter 1. These chapters will be short and sweet chapters compared to my other stories, it's easier for me this way with time etc and I hope those reading continue to read. Thank you.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

 **The Black Velvet Lounge**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Rick, Shane and Daryl look up at the building confused how this slipped by them, how they never paid attention to it when it was boarded up and then blocked off from the public. Major works have been undertaken for the past six months. They'd obviously turned a blind eye to it. Now that the barricades were down, it didn't resemble a messy building site like it did, it looked stunning and left them gobsmacked for not noticing.

"What the fuck?" Shane says turning to look at Rick and Rick just shakes his head not knowing either.

Daryl tries to not get blinded by the bright white lights by allowing his hair to fully drop down shading his view wishing they were back at their bar, this was uptown and he was downtown and wanted to eat Pork Scratching's and Chicken Wings in bad lighting not Prawn Crackers and Canapés with some sort of show that's going to be put on for them.

Rick had been preoccupied with his impending divorce, going back and forth arguing with lawyers regarding alimony and custody, trying to spend time with Carl and applying for a higher paid position at work. Shane coming under fire for taking the law into his own hands was keeping his head down. Daryl was trying to work his butt off and make a name and reputation for himself with his mechanical skills, getting into work just after sunrise and leaving sometimes after sunset. They'd all completely been going about their days in dazes working their butts off being oblivious of this transformation of one of the iconic buildings in King County that's been around since the 1920's right under their noses.

Rick is still shaking his head not believing how self-absorbed he'd gotten into his own life, with his divorce to not have noticed, he always noticed everything, knew everything that happened in his Country but this proved he was slipping. He decides never to marry again, no pretty thing's ever going to change his mind to do that all over again and become tempted. He washed his hands - he was done with women, he tells himself.

They all sweep their eyes over what used to be the old Empire Movie Theatre which was around since way back in the days when TV was black and white and most definitely when and where their parents and even their grandparents went on their dates back in high school. The whole of the building had been restored and slightly modernised. The sign above the door was the most eye catching sign down the street of bars, restaurants and clubs. The sign was a large black placard with white neon lights going all the way around the border and calligraphy styled writing in the centre in the same white neon lights stating _The Black Velvet Lounge_ \- it illuminated the whole street and attracted people over to come take a look. The line of waiting customers to enter the establishment stretched to the end of the street. There was a billboard detailing the venue and the USP was "A New World, A New Experience" with live entertainment and the headlining act for the night, Miss Beth Greene and her band.

"Gentlemen!" The large bouncer in the expensive black suit calls getting their attention waving them to step forward.

They step forward and watch as the doorman opens the door and allows the two guys entry. When the door opens briefly, they hear loud thumping music and laugher and then it's drowned out once the door shuts.

"The hell!" Daryl says scrunching his face "How's a guy supposed to think with all that racket goin' on!?"

"Sounds just like my kind of place!" Shane says itching to get inside.

"Gentlemen!" The bouncer calls regaining their attention, they were holding up the line.

Rick hands over his $20 and shoves his wallet back into his pocket nodding to Daryl to do the same as he just stands there with his folded note between his fingers. Daryl didn't want to part with his crisp note he had worked hard for. The bouncer reaches over and takes a hold of the edge of the note and Daryl doesn't let go, they have a little tug of war and then the bouncer finally yanks the note out of Daryl's hand when Rick pulls his hand back and pushes him to stand behind him before he jumps to get his money back and before he ran off back to their old bar like he looked like he wanted to do.

"They want _US_ to go in, why the hell we have to pay, they should be payin' us!" Daryl moans "Bes be some Pork Scratching's in there and the drinks bes' be on tap or I want a refund!"

"Look, I'll buy the first couple of rounds and whatever they have just eat it and if it's not to your likin' I'll get ya somethin' from the diner!" Rick offers to placate Daryl to shut up before they got kicked out before they even got passed the bouncer and doorman to reach the exclusive room where this new world and new experience was that he wanted to just get lost into.

"Why, hey there fellas!" A female voice greets beside the bouncer with an earpiece in her ear and clipboard in her hand.

"Sasha! You work here?" Rick asks raising his brow taken by surprise to see her in a fitted black cocktail dress and wired up, she was usually in her fire-fighters outfit or jeans and a top on her nights off "You resigned from the fire services?" Rick asks baffled, he really had lost track of time and news "Did I fall asleep and just wake up from a coma?" Rick mumbles rubbing his hand down his face.

"Yea, nope and possibly, ain't seen ya in weeks!" Sasha says hugging Rick "And can't keep a gal away from her fire truck!" Sasha laughs and explains "I've got the night off and friends of mine, Maggie Greene and her sister own this joint, needed some girl muscle for their opening night and so I'm here offering my services!" She presents herself looking all glammed up and ready to kick butt if need be.

"What are you guys doin' here?" Sasha asks cocking her head inquisitively not thinking this was Rick's kind of place, he stopped going out to places like this years ago, not been to a place like this since he married Lori. All the gang still get together once a month but Rick always made excuses but they all knew Lori was the real excuse.

"This new world, new experience!" Shane answers interrupting rubbing his hands together, pushing Rick out the way, kissing Sasha on the cheek and making to walk past her and then he's pulled back by the shirt collar to stand in front of Sasha as she holds out her hand with a cough gesturing down to his jean pocket where she can see the bulge where his wallet lives and then to her hand, waiting for him to cough up.

"Friends don't get in for free?" Shane asks not believing Sasha.

"My friend and her sister are trying to run a successful establishment, they're business women not charity!" Sasha informs Shane "No mullah – NO ENTRY WALSH!" Sasha says looking Shane dead in the eyes with a smirk.

"Rick, remind me the next time we come across that big showy-offy red truck to smack a ticket on the windshield!" Shane answers back to Sasha trying to stare her out and then reluctantly parts with his crispy $20 note.

Sasha grabs the $20 and tucks it into her bra, allowing the edge to sneak out for Shane to see. She did this to get a reaction out of Shane, they've been doing this flirting for years now, it was harmless bit of fun and she did think Shane was cute and fit.

"One of these days woman, you'll be begging for it!" Shane winks to Sasha and she rolls her eyes flashing her pearly white teeth when she sees Shane looking sure of himself, she blushes and bursts out laughing thumping him playfully on the shoulder.

"Pleasure doin' business with you boys, Oscar – let them through!" Sasha nods to the bouncer.

"Yes ma'am!" Oscar smirks lifting up the black velvet rope, the doorman opens the door to allow the three entrance.

Shane leads the way, with Daryl in the middle and Rick following behind down the dimly lit corridor as the music gets louder and the crowd looks bigger than they had anticipated.

* * *

 **A/N:- Smoky baby blue eyes, red lips and wild blonde hair to make her appearance.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading, following and leaving your comments :)

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

 **Featured Song - Alannah Myles - Black Velvet**

* * *

 **The Black Velvet Lounge**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

The three step down the few steps, it was the most cutting-edge drinking den that they've come across in their lives, very stylish and vintage looking, there was no correct way of explaining it but it was definitely a new world, new experience to the three of them and probably to the people of King County. They've never had anything like this to compare to, always heard of such places in their neighbouring counties but never seen such a place in their sleepy suburban county - this was something else.

Shane holds his hips looking around taking in the view with a deep breath nodding satisfactory, he had to wipe the tear that escaped his eye. It was nothing like he'd imagined to be in his home town and if he had to try and explain, he'd say it resembled something spectacular that from a lavish and romantic movie that was just out of this world. He felt like this was his second home, he's waited for something like this to come along since forever. The setting transports him back to when he was a kid. He's watched so many black and white and coloured movies from period times with his Ma and Rick too! The 1920's and 30's were his and Rick's favourite eras whilst growing up as kids saying they would one day sit and drink in a place like this and this was a dream come true. His Ma, she'd love this place just sitting at the bar dressed up in her best dress sipping on a Martini surrounded by beautiful and interesting people nattering about anything and everything.

The room was vast and open on two levels with cosy seating areas and even little booths for intimacy and privacy with little lamps or bowls full of water with candles floating in their cases in the centre of every table with waiting staff walking around with trays of interesting looking drinks to be served which looked like a cocktail lover's paradise. Shane eyes the different coloured drinks in tall glasses walking by. He had butterfingers and swipes one. He sniffs the liquid, then takes a sip and falls back when the taste hits his throat as he bumps into Rick who nudges him back to his feet pointing to Shane's drink. Shane just shrugs and continues to drink happily. He sees a blue and green fused looking cocktail and knew he had to try that next, it looked like some mistake but was probably delicious and very alcoholic.

Rick rubs his eyes, he hasn't been sleeping well and thought maybe he had fallen asleep, was sleepwalking or dreaming, he'd always imagined places like this but never thought he'd actually go there or experience it. Today started off as a shitty day like the rest had and right now, for the first time he felt like he can forget and getaway, this place was allowing him to do just that. He felt like if he wanted to, he could be reckless. He was standing in an exclusive and vibrant bar with a whole bunch of strangers looking to wind down and enjoy themselves tonight. He hasn't done this for as long as he can remember, last time was probably in his early twenties when he was a young rookie having fun with his buddies. With old memories and this moment, Rick feels nostalgic but feels light hearted and ready to be lifted off to wherever the night was going to take him. He seems to have zoned out listening to the music closing his eyes, he really needed this and when he re-opens his eyes, a relieved and content smile spreads across his lips, his eyes twinkle and his dimples show his boyishness, this was a new start to a new life, new times.

Daryl stands next to Rick observing the room, feeling awkward and out of place. He missed their bar. There were too many people there for his liking even though the room was vast it wasn't big enough for Daryl, he felt people were brushing up past him and breathing next to him when in reality they weren't, there was plenty of room to swing a cat, a dog and even a giraffe round to show how much space there was. The décor was different, nice but not his taste. He was used to mismatched chairs and stools, wonky tables that when you leant down on them, the salted nuts rolled rushing down to be captured before they fell off and thrown into the captures mouth. He missed the stained chairs of where someone spilled their drink(s) and the material was torn, worn and discoloured not the perfect expensive comfortable looking furniture sprawled here and there to some specific table planning of the room. And he missed that stench know body knew what it was and the smoky smell engulfed into room when someone smuggled in a smoke. He didn't like the sweet smell of some scent that was in the air, it was nice but it wasn't what he was used to. He missed Jim the barman who knew what he wanted and didn't need to asked twice.

"Good evenin' gentlemen, is it just the three of you this evenin' and do you have a seatin' preference?" The hostess asks with a friendly and welcoming smile dressed in an black velvet cocktail dress which looked like to be the uniform for the women.

"Yes, it's just the three of us!" Shane smiles "I'm Shane, this here's Rick and that there's Daryl!" Shane introduces them all.

Rick gives a smile with a gentlemanly nod in greeting and Daryl just nods and looks away.

"We'd like a front row table to watch the openin' headliner, we want to be at the centre of the entertainment, Rosita please!" Shane requests the beautiful Hispanic hostess reading her name on her gold necklace around her neck and giving her his famous smile that women loved.

"I have just the table!" Rosita smiles having already being radioed by Sasha who told her and the girls to look after the three and to watch out for Shane, he was a smooth ladies' man and Rosita can tell and quite liked the handsome Shane.

Rosita whooshes her long wavy glossy hair over her shoulder as she turns around and gestures for them to follow. Shane follows behind admiring Rosita from behind in her figure hugging dress and gets Rick's attention to take a look. Rick looks and then looks away warning Shane to keep his hands to himself.

"Okay guys, Amy will be your waitress for this evening," Rosita confirms as Amy comes to stand beside her "Welcome to The Black Velvet Lounge and I hope you enjoy your experience here!" Rosita beams "Amy, take special care of these gentlemen!" Rosita says squeezing Daryl's shoulder and he freezes.

"Sure thing, it'll be my pleasure!" Amy responds winking and pulling a face of how hot the three men were and Rosita nods back agreeing taking one last look and welcomes the next customers.

They sit there sipping their drinks taking a look around. Rick and Shane were in conversation and softly laughing now and again as Amy and Rosita fuss over them with drinks and nibbles. Daryl sits there slouching drinking his drink and giving a grunt now and again when they ask him questions. Amy goes to put her hand on Daryl's shoulder and Rick shakes his head to her in warning and she takes her hand back.

Daryl scruffs his nose and looks up at the guys pottering about up on the stage. He didn't know why they had to sit right near the front of the stage. He sees the band setting set up their instruments. He wished he had brought along cotton wool or his Ipod listening to something that was not going to be indie, pop or ballad songs which he's heard were played at venues like this. If karaoke started, or tribute bands, he was out of there in a flash he tells himself. He wasn't going to sit through shit like that, he'd rather gut and clean fish and eat it raw. The kid busking down the street sounded more alluring right now.

A curtain comes down covering the stage and Daryl sighs with relief, there was probably a problem and they'd announce the headliner cancelled and had left the building. The soft background music was fine, he didn't love it but it wasn't bothering him as much as it did when he first walked in.

Rick takes a sip of his scotch and closes his eyes, feeling warm and toasty inside. He wasn't drunk, he just felt relaxed not feeling like a disappointment like his soon to be ex-wife's tells him every day, he dodged a bullet today of her verbal attack and he would thank Shane later with a large weird looking drink he keeps eyeing as it goes by. Right now, he can just be himself. He's not dad right now, he loves being a dad but he was a thirty-five year old man too and needed to be just Rick Grimes relaxing and spending time with his two buddies in a space that wasn't suffocating of the stresses and worries of everyday problems. It also felt nice to have the waitresses fussing over him, it doesn't annoy him like he thought they would. They were nice attractive girls who seemed to be interested in him and what he's got to say and he wouldn't lie, he missed and liked the attention he was receiving, that was all it was nothing more innocent flirting, he wasn't looking for anything more.

Rosita leans down next to Rick's face giving him an eye full down at her plunging neckline to reveal her cleavage. Rick got an eyeful and he quickly averts his eyes looking away up at the chandeliers taking a sip of his drink, he hasn't been intimate in what felt like years but he wouldn't just jump the first set of breasts seducing him. He wasn't looking for that, he wasn't looking for a woman but it was good to know women still found him attractive and wanted to give him that attention. Rick shakes his head when Rosita asks him if he needed anything else. He looks back down at the table when she leaves to check on the next table.

"She so wants to bang you!" Shane says with a dirty laugh kicking Rick under the table "She's got a damn good set on that tight ass body!" Shane confirms using his hands to emphasis Rosita's curvy breasts.

Daryl watches Rosita sashaying off and smirks and takes a look at Rick who looks composed and looking up at the curtained stage wondering what was going on.

"Not gonna happen!" Rick responds twirling his scotch in his tumbler.

"Rick, a beautiful sexy woman offers it to ya on the table, no strings attached, a night of pure fucking and blowjobs and _YOU'RE gonna say no to that!_ " Shane almost chokes on his scotch shaking his head that Rick was mad.

Rick pulls a face at Shane, he had to be so graphic and outspoken.

"Unlike you, I can control myself, I'm not just gonna go fuck someone I don't know!" Rick responds back warningly. He didn't sleep with Lori until after a month of dating and she was the first and last woman he had slept with.

"Daryl!" Shane calls "Tell me you wouldn't let an opportunity go by?"

Daryl looks at Rosita and the other waitresses thinking none of them would be interested in trash like him and he wouldn't know how to treat and act around women like these women, they needed men of their own stature. He liked to get covered in dirt when hunting in the forests and covered in grease and oil tinkering around with engines and cars. Girls hated that. He wouldn't have a clue of what to talk about to women like Rosita and Amy and besides, he'd never just sleep with any woman, the woman had to be someone special and he'd need to be comfortable and time for anything to happen. He was old fashioned and believed in getting to know a woman, court her for a while and if and when feelings were mutual, then natural would do what natural does, humping like dogs wasn't his style, when he loved, he was going to love for good if and when he found the right woman.

"I'm with Rick." Daryl responds.

Before Shane could complain that they were being idiots letting golden opportunities of sex with beautiful sexy women go, the lights suddenly dim down low and then there's excited whispers all around them. They try and hear what all the gushing was about and then a guitar starts to play, and then the drums start to beat and then they hear a humming.

Rick, Shane and Daryl look up but cannot see anything and then a voice starts to sing quietly and gets louder as does the music. They were surprised and impressed at how good she sounded, not expecting this standard.

Daryl doesn't move, just sits there confused, he thought the singer was going to be shit and her gravelly voice grabs his attention.

 _"_ _Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell  
Jimmy Rogers on the Victrola up high  
Mama's dancin' with baby on her shoulder  
The sun is settin' like molasses in the sky"_

Shane sits there slowly moving his upper body to the song and Rick was intrigued to see the person singing one of his favourite songs, he want the lights to come on and the curtain to come up and as if on cue, the lights shine down on the curtain and they can now see a silhouette of a woman's body in fitted trousers, top, heels and big hair from behind the curtain holding the mic and tapping his heeled foot on the floor.

 _"_ _The boy could sing, knew how to move, everything  
Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for"_

The stage lights up as everyone was in pitch darkness and then all three of their jaws drop when the curtain goes slowly up to reveal her black fitted pants, midriff bare to reveal a toned body, her face with smoky baby blue eyes, red lips moving and wild blonde hair setting her alight.

 _"_ _Black velvet and that little boy's smile  
Black velvet with that slow southern style  
A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees  
Black velvet if you please"_

They were absolutely knocked for six when they see the beautiful sexy woman standing up there holding the mic singing into it, moving her body with the beats of the music with her band playing behind her. She looked so confident and sure of herself up there and she had a pure fire of passion in her eyes as she sang and moved around with the mic giving a little dance stepping forward and backwards, she bends her head down and flicks her hair. They all hold their breathes, it was a sexy move.

 _"_ _Up in Memphis the music's like a heatwave  
White lightening, bound to drive you wild  
Mama's baby's in the heart of every school girl  
"Love me tender" leaves 'em cryin' in the aisle  
The way he moved, it was a sin, so sweet and true  
Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for"_

They just sit there staring as the woman starts to walk down the steps and stops and continues to sing to the audience who are whistling and clapping along. Rick, Shane and Daryl crane their necks to look up to watch and the woman catches their hot gazes on her, she looks at them one by one and then steps back up and goes back to her stand. The three just follow her movements watching her get lost into her own world and she was pulling them in with her.

 _"_ _Black velvet and that little boy's smile  
Black velvet with that slow southern style  
A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees  
Black velvet if you please_

 _Every word of every song that he sang was for you  
In a flash he was gone, it happened so soon, what could  
You do?_

 _Black velvet and that little boy's smile  
Black velvet with that slow southern style  
A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees  
Black velvet if you please_

 _Black velvet and that little boy's smile  
Black velvet with that slow southern style  
A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees  
Black velvet if you please  
If you please, if you please, if you please"_

When she finishes her song, the audience go wild, clapping, whistling and cheering jumping up from their seats showing their appreciation and the three of them remain frozen in their seats watching the smoky baby blue eyes, red lips with the wild blonde hair smiling and bowing to the crowd, she lets out the most distinctive cute giggle they've head all due to the reaction from the crowd, she blushes and they can see she was embarrassed and not knowing how to take the love being showered on her.

Rick, Shane and Daryl watch the mysterious young woman being handed flowers from the long haired bearded guy who pulls her into a hug and kisses her on the cheeks whispering and she smiles.

All of a sudden a woman with brunette bobbed hair in a red cocktail dress comes rushing onto the stage shrieking "Bethy!" and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Everyone, give it up for my baby sister Miss Beth Greene for opening up our bar!" Maggie reveals to the crowd.

"They the sisters who own this place?" Daryl asks.

"Yea, think so!" Rick replies watching Beth being ushered off the stage with her band members as they all toast with champagne the opening of The Black Velvet Lounge.

"Well fuck me Miss Beth Greene!" Shane interrupts all their thoughts which earns him two dead arms from both Rick and Daryl.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and leaving your comments. I usually note your names thanking you for reviewing each chapter because it means a lot to me that you do and realised I haven't listed your names in the 3 chapters already posted so firstly - sorry! and secondly - big thank you to; **DarylDixon'sLover** **,** **Buffygurl077** **, Guest,** **thePaperPalace** **,** **brinxb** **, BethFan,** **SoutheastChicagoMom** **, Guest,** **kevkye** **, Guest and** **Tania Ibarbia** and thank you for those following. So here is the next chapter delving back into The Black Velvet Lounge with our three hot guys (",)

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

 **Featured Song: Kygo – Firestone**

* * *

 **The Black Velvet Lounge**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Sasha's earpiece goes off and she takes her instructions.

"Roger that Jesus – over and out!" She replies turning to Oscar giving the signal and he nods back in understanding signalling to the other bouncers to be ready if and when need be.

Sasha takes a deep breathe, turns to the waiting line and stands at her full height, she was up and needed to be firm to show she wasn't someone who'd take shit yet being sympathetic - these people will never get back the time they've just spent standing in line waiting to get into the exclusive bar only to be turned away.

 _God I hate this part!_ She tells herself taking in face after face after face, she was going to change their excited and happy expressions in a few mere seconds.

"I'm deeply and truly sorry guys, we're completely jammed packed, all the tables are sold out!" Sasha confirms to the line of eagerly waiting customers and the moans and grumbles can be heard making its way down the line and back up again to reach Sasha.

Oscar steps up, lets out a loud piecing whistle that gets everyone to shut up and which grabs their attentions. They stand there staring startled when they see Oscar scowling, demanding some respect and to stop the cussing he heard. He clicks his knuckles when he narrows down the guys who'd just cussed, they looked guilty and nervous looking at one another knowing they'd be rumbled.

"Down boy!" Sasha places a hand on Oscar's chest with a smile in thanks but knowing she could handle it.

She turns back to the crowd.

"The Greene Sisters and Jesus appreciate y'all comin' down but due to the unexpected and immense turn out tonight _and_ for health and safety reasons, we can't allow any more bodies into The Black Velvet Lounge… _but!_ " Sasha says loudly when a few moans erupt "They've offered to give everyone here half price tickets and a complimentary drink for next Friday night and those who turn up at the door by 7pm will receive a fabulous spread in the VIP section!" Sasha announces to pacify the disheartened crowd and it seems to have worked a charm when she takes a look around.

The crowd more than content, happily take their discount cards and leave without making any trouble.

"Well that went better than expected!" Sasha says to Oscar sighing with relief.

"Well Maggie, Beth and Jesus are generous folk!" Oscar replies watching the straggles leaving and gestures to his security team to scout the perimeter.

The last major venue he and his team were contracted to, half a dozen eager guys tried to sneak in through windows, the fire exits, the basement, the roof – you name it, they tried it when it was a grand opening. Oscar vowed it wasn't going to happen here either and could see how _happening_ this new bar was going to be with today's turn out and it wasn't actually bad inside, it was like one of the top end bars like in the city but in his opinion - this was better.

"Clear!" comes through the radio from each men.

Sasha clasps her hands together delighted with her little security team.

"I'll catch ya later, holler if ya need anythin', I'm goin' in to mingle and do what I've been asked to do." Sasha says looking to Oscar patting his arm "Keep it up boys!" Sasha praises putting her thumbs up to the security men in her line of sight, they return her gesture with winks and a thumbs up back.

"You too and enjoy!" Oscar smiles when he sees the grin spread across Sasha's face.

He turns back to face the street watching people walking in and out of the neighbouring bars, clubs and restaurants. Tonight the streets of King County were heaving, it was going to be a busy and interesting night for all.

The doorman opens the door and closes it once Sasha disappears into the building. She walks down the corridor and stops at the top of the stairs to take a look around at the impressive room. Maggie was right, it was just how she described it would be but much, much more than they had anticipated it to be, it was better! Beth's personality flared all around with hints of Maggie. Listening to music, laughter, chatter and clinking of expensive glasses, Sasha steps down the stairs and makes her way towards the hosts and supporting bodies of the bar. She could hear them celebrating and was eager to go and join in for a bit before she took her post of observing their punters.

"Pssst!" Sasha hears whilst slowing down.

When she turns around, she sees Shane but he's already grabbing at her hand and yanking her towards him behind the pillar. Sasha bumps straight into Shane's rock solid chest, the chest he loved to flaunt, every given opportunity he walked around with his shirt off, he'd flex and pose and do those ridiculous peck jumps, peck poppings or whatever it was he did to get the girl's heads spinning, hearts fluttering and she can see the outline of his pecks through his nicely fitted shirt.

"Shane!" Sasha snaps herself out from staring like one of those giddy girls.

She pushes and smacks Shane's hand off of her mouth "What the hell Walsh!?" Sasha snaps sorting out her hair and dress and looks back up for an answer but yells at him when he grabs at her again "Ya lucky I didn't and don't choke slam ya dickwad! Now get off!" She orders.

"Who is this girl? Where on earth did she come from? How old is she?" Shane asks abruptly grabbing another cocktail from the tray that had just walked by.

"Who? Calm down! And you plannin' on payin' for that?" Sasha says crossing her arms watching the greeny-blue liquid disappearing from the cocktail glass into Shane's mouth.

Shane gulps the drink and places the empty glass on the tray walking past, grabs Sasha again, turns her around pressing his cheek against hers and points towards the beauty, the belle of the ball that had just burnt up the stage "HER!" Shane yells as if it was the stupidest question to be asked "HER!" He repeats.

 _MISS BETH GREENE – HEADLINER OF MY THUMPING HEART!_ the voice in Shane's head yells out watching Beth tucking her wild unruly hair behind her ear whilst blushing at the compliment she was being given by a stranger. Her long lashes were lowered and flutter up innocently _WOWZERS!_ Shane sighs opened mouthed leaning into Sasha's back which was steadying him from drifting off down the last of the steps and roly polying to smoky blued eye's feet.

Sasha following to who Shane was staring at with his tongue hanging out like a dog, smirks shaking her head. Shane had good taste but he'd never be able get a taste with the bodyguards and people surrounding Beth, they were going to be Shane Walsh's biggest cock-blockers. Beth was off limits and any guy who sniffed around her were to be taken down, strict orders from Sergeant Shawn Greene whose been deployed overseas and wasn't able to be there for the opening. Second in command was practically Beth's shadow and his presence would be felt if any attempts were made on the youngest Greene.

" _Ya sure_ ya want to go there, right in front of one of her older brothers?" Sasha asks knowing Shane was afraid of older brothers, past experience that only their gang are aware of and still taunt him to this day when they get the opportunity to.

"Older brothers?" Shane mutters lowly now ducking, looking around trying to figure out which tough looking guys were her older brothers. Beth looked like a sweet girl who had big protective brothers who could and would do big time damage.

"You're such an idiot! The one with his arm draped round her shoulder!" Sasha says looking behind her shoulder at Shane "The one who won't let a single guy near her apart from her brother-in-law and her band members - can't ya see the way he's holdin' on to her?" Sasha snorts wanting to watch how Shane was going to bypass the army of men and Jesus to get to Beth.

"What!" Shane pulls a face "McBeardy's her brother?" He asks in disbelief staring at the guy who resembled the ninja that dropped those leaflets in his Old Man's Bar without getting caught by Jim. He was damn sneaky and successful because he, Rick, Daryl, Leon and Aiden seemed to have ditched Jim's bar and turned up to the new tasteful bar.

"C'mon, I'll introduce ya to sweet Miss Beth and her martial arts crazy ass brother who can kill a man a hundred different ways without breaking a sweat!" Sasha says wickedly and when she turns around, Shane had disappeared.

Sasha laughs clapping her hands when she sees the smoke Shane left behind as she makes her way over to her friends being introduced to people with connections and people with names that you wanted to be associated with, it would be good for business to have these acquaintances and be part of the circuit.

* * *

Rick picks up his scotch and wets his dry lips unable to tear his eyes off of Beth. He could sit and get drunk watching her all night until sunrise if it were possible. He felt incredibly thirsty tonight and holds his tumbler up gesturing to Amy for another drink. Rick eyes the man with his arm draped around Beth's shoulder and watches when he sees him lean in and whispers into Beth's ear and then he kisses her forehead again. Beth didn't mind. She was guarded by this guy Rick observes taking a mouthful of his scotch which was placed in front of him still in the same stance, he didn't even thank the waitress for his drink, was too busy staring.

Daryl was sitting opposite Rick around the little round table looking down at his bottle and peering up every now and then stealing glances at Beth when he hears her giggling or when someone calls out her name. When she moves her head, his eyes drop back to his bottle. He feels like he's been caught but when he looks through his bangs, he sees Beth talking to her friends. He lets out the breath he had held on to and when he looks to his side, he sees a pair of legs and when he trails his eyes up the black velvet dress, he sees those fabulous curves of Rosita hovering above him with a plate in her hand.

"I hear ya love wings?" Rosita asks and Daryl eyes the plate and looks at Rosita warily.

"Ain't hungry!" Daryl replies and then looks back at his beer bottle and then his stomach grumbles making Rosita laugh crouching down beside him.

"They're tender, moist, juicy and hot and you seem like a man who can handle the heat?" Rosita asks blinking those long black eyelashes being hospitable.

Daryl's eyes flicker to Rosita's, she didn't seem she was going to take no for an answer.

Daryl shrugs and Rosita beams placing the plate in front of him, grabs a napkin and then reaches up and tucks it into the front of his shirt. Daryl is frozen in his seat, she was invading his personal space and he couldn't push her away like he would have done if it were Shane who loved to invade his space. She was a girl not a moose like Shane.

Rosita stands up with a smile and her hand slides across his shoulder to his back as she moves to leave. Daryl stares at the plate of wings and then turns his face to watch Rosita go.

 _What the hell was that?_ He asks himself confused.

As Daryl turns his head back, his eyes catch Beth's for a moment as her smoky eyes scan the room and they seem to have landed on his table. Daryl picks up a wing and begins to chew on it like a rabbit not knowing why, he looks away cursing to himself when the sauce runs down his chin, he wipes it off on his arm and curses when he feels the sticky sauce meshed into the hairs on his arm. Daryl holds up his arm trying to shake off the sauce - it doesn't budge, he decides to lick it off but when he sticks his tongue out chancing a look up, he catches the turn up of Beth's lips watching him amused. Daryl ducks his head down and eats his wings and chucks the bones on to the plate washing the chicken down with his beer. He didn't know why he was acting like the way he was and he can't stop himself, it was like stupid had taken over his bodily functions.

Shane returns like a tornado and slumps into his seat between Rick and Daryl out of breathe, he forgot where they were sitting and did a lap around the room.

"She…has…a…brother…an older brother!" Shane says in between gulps.

"Where have you been and what have you been up to?" Rick asks finally taking his eyes off Beth to see a flushed looking Shane beside him with mentions of an older brother.

Shane had gotten himself into a situation with a girl back in college and when he broke up with her, he got stalked and his ass kicked by her older brother so avoided them as much as he could.

"Those butterfingers bes not been someplace they shouldn't have been!" Rick warns Shane crossly.

"Girl on Fire!…Jesus is her brother!…black belt ninja!" Shane answers grabbing Rick's scotch and downing it in one go.

"Don't understand, don't even want to understand!" Daryl answers rolling his eyes at Shane.

"Speak in sentences not catchphrases!" Rick says wiping his scotch covered hands on his napkin.

"That guy is her brother!" Shane says slouching back into his seat watching Beth standing up wondering maybe she was worth an ass kicking.

Both Rick and Daryl turn their attentions back over to Beth who was being led back to the stage by the long haired bearded guy giving a hand whilst Beth climbed up to the stage.

"And get this, the guy goes around with the name Jesus!" Shane tells them.

"There's only one JC and he ain't it!" Daryl replies.

Rick looks at Daryl and then back up at the stage watching Jesus helping Beth. He had mistaken her brother for a boyfriend, they looked close and now feels like an idiot for feeling jealous. He scruffs his face not knowing why he had gotten jealous, he didn't even know the woman up on the stage to be warranted to be jealous of a man being so attentive towards her and after staring for what seemed too long, Rick freezes when he sees that Beth was staring right at him, he slowly averts his eyes.

 _Shit!_ He says to himself being caught staring at her like a creepy old man and then was grateful when the lights dimmed back down, he slips down into his seat covering his face for acting the way he was, he hasn't drunk enough to blame it on the drink but nonetheless.

"Daryl!" Rick calls and Daryl grunts in response.

"Don't let me drink anymore!" Rick tells him.

Before Daryl can answer the piano starts playing and then the beats of the drums and the stage slowly turning different colours. All three sets of eyes focus on Beth's figure visible as the lights flash around her, she was moving her body ever so slowly almost lazily as she begins to sing.

 _"_ _I'm a flame  
You're a fire  
I'm the dark in need of light  
When we touch  
You inspire  
Feel the change in me tonight  
So take me up  
Take me higher  
There's a war not far from here  
We can dance  
In desire  
Or we can burn in love tonight"_

Jesus is walking around the tables and his eyes are trained on the table of the motionless three men whose eyes have been trained on his sister since they first saw her. The three men from the bar a few blocks away are now here. He follows their eyes up to the stage completely absorbed into his sister's performance, her art of being free and able to express herself in the music she plays and the music she sings, the music she loses herself to. He watches each man at a time watching his sister and in each of their eyes he reads them all like the books they are and their ending story - _his sister._

"In your dreams!" Jesus whispers.

 _"My heart's alive  
Firestones  
When they strike  
We feel the love  
Sparks will fly  
They ignite our bones  
When they strike  
We light up the world!"_

Oscar places his hand on Jesus's shoulder, steps beside him and leans in and whispers into his ear.

Jesus listens intently not breaking his gaze off Rick, Daryl and Shane. He nods to Oscar and Oscar takes his leave. Jesus folds his hands behind his back watching his sister, eyes closed moving to the music, holding the mic, lips singing, her body slowly moving with the music, the colours morphing behind her, illuminating and highlighting how beautiful she is.

 _"_ _My heart's alive  
Firestones  
When they strike  
We feel the love  
Sparks will fly  
They ignite our bones  
When they strike  
We light up the world!  
We light up the world!_

 _We light up the world!  
Oh oh  
Woah  
Oh oh_

 _Firestone_

 _I'm from X, you're from Y  
Perfect strangers in the night  
Here we are, come together  
To the world we'll testify_

 _My heart's alive  
Firestones_  
 _When they strike  
We feel the love  
Sparks will fly  
They ignite our bones"  
When they strike  
We light up the world!_

 _My heart's alive  
Firestones  
When they strike  
We feel the love  
Sparks will fly  
They ignite our bones  
When they strike  
We light up the world!_

 _We light up the world!_

 _We light up the world!  
Oh oh, Woah, Oh oh  
Firestone"_

The music finishes and Beth takes a moment to gather herself and come down from the high she was on. Music is her passion and her drug. When she opens her eyes, like before everyone was on their feet giving her the same reception and when she looks at the table in front, the three gorgeous men are sitting in their seats but this time they're not just staring at her, they were clapping with looks in their eyes different to the others in the crowd, she's never felt so intense eyes on her and each man has a different type of smile on his face, each face makes her swallow deeply feeling the blush rushing up from her neck to her cheeks feeling goosebumps all over her body resulting in her lowering her eyes shyly.

Jesus is leaning over the bannister, eyes flicker down at Daryl then Shane and lastly on Rick seeing he has a problem, three big problems and he worries which problem was going to try and sweep his baby sister off her young feet.

"Jesus?" Glenn calls settling beside him leaning on the bannister overlooking the room.

"Uh-oh! I know that look!" Glenn turns on his side to observe Jesus and then he follows Jesus's unhappy focused gaze to land on three men sitting front row centre stage and then he follows their gaze to see his adorable sister-in-law being the object of their infatuation "Oh boy - triple shit!" Glenn whispers lifting his cap up to take a better look.

"I have names, I want details of who they are, where their from, where they work and where they live and I don't want them anywhere near Beth!" Jesus states.

"Paul, she's a grown woman, she's old enough to make her own choices!" Glenn says gently.

Jesus looks down at his hands, the hands that scooped Beth up and rushed her to the hospital the night she tried to end her life. She was back on the road to recovery and he promised Shawn.

"Glenn your a good man, keep lookin' after Maggie and I'll continue to look after Beth!" Jesus says closing his hands, clasping Glenn on his back and pushing himself up and making his way down the steps.

Glenn takes his cap off and watches Jesus walking past Shane slipping his hand down and walking off with what looked like a wallet. Shane was too busy cheering and whistling up at Beth, oblivious his wallet was taken.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you to those reading and thank you to; Zombielibrarian, Tania Ibarbia, DarylDixon'sLover, Guest, SoutheastChicagoMom, kevkye, BethFan, Kit-cat99 and InfiniteAndMortal for reviewing on the last chapter!

I may have rushed this chapter because I wanted to get this posted tonight!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

 **The Black Velvet Lounge**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

With a change of outfits, Maggie, Rosita, Amy and the hired background dancers join Beth for the showstopper finale to bring the night to a close.

The front of the stage was flaring up with tamed flames as they danced their practised routine. Every step and move was polished to perfection, not a step out of place, the blaze never once phased them with the band playing hard and heavy like they were playing at the biggest concert of their lives.

Sasha and a few of her fire-fighter buddies were on standby with fire extinguishers on the ready just in case of any mishaps with Lilly ready with the first-aid, all precautions and insurances were put into place for tonight's grand opening and closing and grand it was – nothing like this ever happened in King County and The Black Velvet Lounge had made its mark. They promised _"A New World, A New Experience!"_ and they delivered as the sea off eyes watch in true amazement and astonishment.

Rick, Shane and Daryl sit in their seats looking up, lips parted not believing their eyes, never in their wildest dreams had they imagined their Friday night turning out the way it had, sitting in the old Empire Movie Theatre watching the spectacle of a performance display before them, it was off the charts to anything they had ever seen, they didn't even get this much va-va-voom on the fourth of July. Watching, nobody could deny, the night's Headliner had put a spell upon every person in the bar. Not only was she very attractive and talented, she had a shyness that was very endearing, the glowing aura that radiated off of her lured everyone into her world, her performance. There were many talented and beautiful girls on stage but she was the centre and beating heart of them all.

"What the fuck is happening…did we die and go to heaven?" Shane asks.

Daryl doesn't answer, he's been to some nasty bars but there was nothing nasty about this bar, everything was tasteful and the entertainment was tastefully done, the women didn't look trashy and overbearingly raunchy with their bodies on full display to every Tom Dick and Harry. The women here were covered showing small amounts of skin, they looked classy yet sexy, more was left to the imagination and that was much sexier.

Daryl feels embarrassed of the seedy bars and clubs he was dragged into when he grew up with Merle, the women he had kept company with, the sexual liaisons he had in the darkened cloak rooms or dressing rooms because it was the easiest ways to get some sexual satisfaction on the road without having to deal with the emotional side of a relationship and he cringes wishing he could go back and undo the women he did. Looking up at Beth, she definitely wasn't that type of woman or a woman who would just give it up to anyone easily, she looked like a woman who was looking for a loving and healthy relationship and the man who wins her heart, would be the most luckiest man in the world.

Daryl watches Beth move elegantly on stage, she moved in such a way he never knew a woman could move and then looks into the distance not knowing what a loving and healthy relationship was.

The final climax, Tara smashes her drumsticks on her drum set, sweat flying in the air as she moves. Ben and Zach play their electric guitars so wildly the strings could snap at any given moment. Noah's fingers feel like they could bleed playing the piano and the stage lights up like a flash of lightening and then the bodies on stage hold their final pose, hands entwined above their heads staring up to the ceiling catching their breathes after the intense five minute dance they'd performed and the audience erupt wildly roaring their approval and demanding an encore.

Shane sticks his fingers into his mouth and lets out a few wolf whistles as do other men clapping and praising the performance.

Rick just sits there watching Beth coming out of her pose and smiling with her girlfriends on stage, looking around at the audience breathless and glistening with perspiration and then closing her eyes relishing the feeling of how happy and content she was, like it was a long time coming and she's left to stand there and take her moment undisturbed like she was meditating. It was as if everyone knew to not interrupt her as she zones out and goes into some sort of place of her own.

Rick watches Beth closely, studies her, the way her eyes are gently shut closed, her cheeks are crimson pink, lips are still that striking shade of red, her long golden hair tousled to one side of her shoulder. The muscles on her flat stomach clenching in and out as her chest rises up and down. Rick watches Beth's every small movement fascinated not knowing why he's so captivated by her and then Beth's hands slowly comes up to hug herself around her waist and the other her shoulder like she was being held and she was holding on. Her lips lift up into a smile and he never thought a woman could look more beautiful and intriguing the way Beth was looking right now. She was young, gorgeous, artistic and mysterious and he just wanted to get to know her, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her, can't stop thinking about her and he knew there was more to Miss Beth Greene, wondering what more ways she could cease to amaze him. She hasn't uttered one word to him, nor he to her but that didn't matter. He believed maybe you can say and feel more in a touch, a look and communicate without having to speak them.

When Beth finally opens her eyes, they fall on Rick and they just stare at one another. She caught him red handed staring at her again but this time he doesn't avert his eyes or cower away like he did the first time their eyes connected but it doesn't last as she's torn away and pulled into a body crushing hug by Maggie and then her eyes land on Daryl and he looks away chewing on his thumb nervously.

"Bethy, tonight was a massive success!" Maggie squeals rocking Beth side to side.

"I'm so happy you and Jesus stayed and didn't go on the road because tonight wouldn't have been the same, Shawn's god knows where and then," Maggie becomes emotional burying her face into Beth's neck.

"Oh god Mags not the water works again!" Beth giggles rubbing Maggie's back.

"Hey!" Maggie sniffs "I'm bearin' my soul and you're laughin' at me?!" Maggie snuffs lifting her head up to go.

Beth grabs hold of Maggie and latches on rocking them side to side "I'm glad too, is this how you envisioned it?" Beth asks tilting her head so they're nose to nose and Maggie beams because Beth hasn't grown out of doing this and she honestly didn't mind, anyone else she'd have shoved them out of her face. Beth was the cutest little blonde haired, blued eyed angel out there, it would be unimaginable to shove her away.

"Beth, this is way better than I had envisioned it and this would never have happened without your help, Jesus got things in motion, was the heavy muscle to get the building works under way but you put your dreams on hold to help me so mine could flourish and that means a lot to me, you can't imagine how much and this isn't just mine, it's OURS!" Maggie reveals looking around the bar.

Beth just smiles her cute smile, everything was always ours.

"Me and Jesus, we added you on the papers to this place so we all own 33.3% each." Maggie says quickly closing her eyes "Well, you and Jesus own 33.3% each and I own 33.4% because I wanted a digit more than Jesus!" She laughs biting her bottom lip knowing what Beth's reaction was going to be.

"Maggie!" Beth whispers, her eyes go wide pulling away to look at her sister's face in complete shock "That was _your_ money!"

They had all been given a small percentage of their inheritance money now and it could be used for whatever they wished to spend the money on so long as they could justify they spent it well and not just blown it off on nothing.

Beth protests shaking her head, she couldn't accept but Maggie grabs Beth's face and holds it in her hands and they just stare at one another like it was just them. Maggie strokes Beth's cheek thinking how much she looked like their mother the older she gets.

"The house and farm belongs to us all, the veterinary belongs to us all – even that crappy cart with no wheels daddy used in the Stone Age belongs to us so it's just one more thing that belongs to us all! It's no biggy and besides you haven't touched any of your money, it's just sittin' in the bank gatherin' interest!" Maggie reminds Beth.

"I don't have any use for it…anyone can use it if they need it...it belongs to us all." Beth replies considerately.

Maggie just smirks proving her point and pulls Beth back into a hug. Beth lets out a little groan making them both laugh.

Jesus walks up the stairs smiling watching the two of them. There was nothing more beautiful than seeing his sisters happy and when Beth spots his boots, she grabs his hand and pulls him into their hug.

"Guess Mags told ya huh?" Jesus asks and Beth lets out a hum nodding.

"You two have been plottin' behind my back….not right guys!" Beth scolds reaching up and pulling Jesus's ear.

 _"Moi?"_ Jesus says sarcastically cocking his head to look at Beth, their foreheads pressed against one another "and plotting?" He snorts and Beth scrunches up her nose and playfully punches his stomach.

Jesus lets go and is bent over grabbing hold of his stomach moaning and groaning out in pain like she had just winded him.

Maggie throws her hands up in the air shaking her head knowing what he was going to do, steps back not wanting to be knocked off the stage. Beth falling for this every time, worried that maybe she punched him harder than she thought, jumps to check on him and then finds herself being lifted up in the air and over Jesus's shoulder twirling her around smacking her bottom making Beth scream hitting his back to stop.

"Paul, put me downnnnnn!" Beth demands trying not to laugh but failing "People are watchingggg!" She screeches taking a look up and hides when people are watching them "Maggieeeee!" Beth yells for help reaching out to her giggling.

Maggie tackles Jesus like she does when they play football and the three fall into a lump on the floor.

"MAGGIEEE!" Both Jesus and Beth yell together and they just lay there staring up at the ceiling and start laughing.

They had accomplished so much in the past six months, it was mental and today was their reward, it was just a shame three pf their loved ones couldn't share it with them. Shawn was overseas serving their country, they spoke once a week, emailed as often as they could. Their older brother told them all how proud he is of them, what they've managed to accomplish, what they've achieved.

"I wish mamma and daddy were here with us today!" Beth says closing her eyes, she brushes a tear that had escaped her closed eye.

Both Maggie and Jesus reach out and they take hold of each other's hands entwining them together.

"They're with us, they're always with us never forget that!" Jesus answers tightening both Maggie and Beth's hands in his taking a deep breath.

His heart ached every day missing their parents but he needed to be the strong one, it was his job to be the strong one. He promised their father on his dying bed before he shut his eyes to the world, he would be the strong one and take care of Maggie and Beth but especially Beth, she was just a teenager when it all happened.

"So now the bars finally up and runnin' how does that road trip sound?" Jesus asks Beth clearing his throat opening his eyes.

Maggie's smile disappears, she opens her eyes, dropping her head to the side frowning at Jesus. He agreed they'd postpone the trip that would keep them away from home for six months. It had all been discussed and Maggie wondered why Jesus changed the plans suddenly without discussing it with them, they always discussed and made decisions together apart from the detail of Beth having a share in the bar - that was a surprise but taking Beth on the road with her band was a big decision and she wasn't quite ready for it or it could be that, Maggie was not ready for it, to let Beth go because they've never been apart for more than a week, six month felt like a life time.

Beth turns around and lays on her stomach looking at Jesus thoughtfully. She wanted nothing more than to go on that open road, travelling and playing her music but she felt like she needed to be here right now and the band agreed thinking they needed to save some money and they'd all work at the bar until they gathered enough for travelling expenses.

"I'm thinkin' Maggie needs us here more and the road ain't goin' anywhere, it'll still be there in six months!" Beth answers and gives a smile reassuring her brother that this was what she wanted.

Jesus and Maggie sit up crossing their legs and look at one another. Maggie shrugs her shoulder to Jesus and turns back to Beth - it was Beth's call.

Jesus takes a long hard look at Beth and she covers her face with her hands. He was doing that thing where he tries to change your mind and she didn't want to change her mind, she could wait, this was more important. Jesus deep in thought and seeing this is what Beth really wanted, finally lets out a deep sigh and reluctantly nods agreeing.

"Guess the road can wait for The Miss Elizabeth Greene!" He says exasperated.

Beth happy she got her way, throws her arms around both Jesus's and Maggie's necks and kisses them both on their cheeks looking forward to working in the bar.

Jesus smiles but then it doesn't take long for his beautiful smile to turn into a worried frown. He had hoped to get Beth out of King County but it looked like they were going to be stuck here until Beth was content to leave Maggie to her own devices, she had Glenn to help her but Beth seemed to want to stick around and seemed have taken to King County and wanted to see what it had to offer.

Maggie was secretly ecstatic that they were both staying and she catches Jesus looking dejected and had his worried face spread across his face. She tugs on his hair and pulls a face at him asking him what his problem was. He looks down at Beth thinking of the three men who couldn't keep their eyes off of her. Beth was young and innocent and wouldn't understand what men like them wanted from a beautiful young girl like her and the thought of what their intentions could be, makes his blood boil but he shakes his head, he wasn't going to let any of them near Beth. He had work to do, starting with Shane Walsh, the one who was the most vocalist of the three. Jesus shakes his head and indicating to Maggie - he's okay.

Maggie wasn't convinced and knew that there was something seriously bothering Jesus as he tenses up narrowing his eyes looking down off the stage and then he pulls Beth close into his chest looking like he wasn't going to let her go. He had a look on his face like he could possibly murder someone and Maggie looks at him confused. Tonight went brilliantly, without a glitch! Nobody made any mistakes and could keep their heads on their shoulders and before she can just come out and ask outright what the hell was wrong with him, Glenn was over helping her up and kissing her in celebration.

Glenn hugs Maggie and looks down at Beth smiling observing the people in groups talking and seeing the looks of satisfaction on their faces. He doesn't want to but he sneaks a look at his brother-in-law and recognised that look. Jesus had that look like when he found out Randal wouldn't leave Maggie alone back in high school. Randall was off school for three months with a broken nose, black eye and he heard Randal needed to place an icepack on his groin to help soothe the swelling to go down and he could only imagine what Jesus did to the poor boy, wishing the punishment on know one.

Glenn looks over to the Rick, Shane and Daryl wondering if Jesus would consider doing the same to them or worse, he was unpredictable and was the wild child out of the four Greenes and Beth was the baby. Beth has grown up and flourished into a beautiful woman, men were noticing and Jesus was noticing them noticing his sister and one look usually sent them running but these guys weren't college guys, these guys were grown up men closer to his age and Beth was a few weeks shy away from her twenty-first birthday. He didn't care, she was still his and Shawn's baby sister.

Jesus looks down at the table and sees Rick, Shane and Daryl sitting there drinking the last of their drinks. It was 2am and the bar would be closing soon and he wanted them to leave before either of them got a chance to come face to face with Beth. Unknown to them and Beth, he's watched them all night and then he saw that Beth noticed them watching her and she looked like she didn't know how to take the attention they were throwing her way and that was enough for him to know, he needed to intervene now before one of them manipulated Beth into something she'd later regret. He knew they'd break her innocent heart, she didn't need that kind of attention from those kind of men. She was a sweet young lady and they were grown ass men who needed to go sniff around women their own ages.

The three men in his line of sight, had been a big reason why he changed their plans, the plan was to stay the six months and then he was taking Beth and her band on the road touring. Beth wanted to pursue her singing and performing on the stage and get a feel what it was like and he agreed to accompany her and the band, he was their manager.

Jesus's thoughts are broken when his cell goes off. He pulls it out and smiles seeing the name flashing on the screen.

"Excuse me ladies but I need to take this call, gather your stuff and we'll leave in ten!" Jesus says getting up and making his way down the stairs answering his call "Hey man! Ya missed helluva show!"

Maggie and Beth get up and hug their friends for partaking in the opening of their bar and as Beth starts to climb down the steps not paying attention, she loses her footing and trips on the curtain and falls off the stage, Maggie covers her mouth in horror not able to reach Beth in time.

Rick, Shane and Daryl had rushed over at the speed of lightening and caught Beth in time before she went smashing on to the tiled floor. Daryl had grabbed Beth's legs, Shane had grabbed a hold of her lower back and beneath her thighs and Rick had grabbed Beth under her arms, holding her around her back and Beth had grabbed Rick around his neck. Beth opens her eyes and looks up and she's nose to nose with Rick and her breath hitches and her lips begin to tremble not knowing what to say. A thank you would have sufficed but nothing was coming out of her mouth but a squeak escapes and she gets embarrassed feeling her cheeks heat up. She lowers her eyes looking at his shirt not knowing what to do. Rick runs his eyes over her face, more beautiful up close and then he stares down at her lips.

Shane had a better hold of Beth and pulls her out of Rick and Daryl's hold so he was cradling her in his arms, Beth grabs Shane around the neck and looks up to see Shane looking at her all moony eyed. Rick and Daryl stand there staring at their with now empty hands.

"Hey there!" Shane greets.

Beth can see Shane was a little intoxicated and she can smell the alcohol on his breath.

Before Shane can say anything else, they all hear someone cough and clear their throat loudly and purposefully and when they all turn around, they see the bearded guy in his smart black waistcoat over the white shirt under his long leather trench coat and a beanie on his head.

Jesus was standing there holding out his stretched arms to take Beth staring at her body in Shane's arms. His eyes trail along and up to Shane's face with the biggest scowl anyone has ever seen. Jesus gestures with his hand to pass Beth over.

Shane seeing who he was, the older brother slowly steps forward and before he can hand Beth over, Jesus practically snatches Beth out of Shane's arms and swings her around. Shane ducks so he doesn't get hit in the face by Beth's heeled shoes watching Jesus stalk off with Beth in his arms.

Beth's clings her arms tightly around Jesus's neck, takes one look over his shoulder to see the three gorgeous men staring at Jesus's back in disbelief. She closes her eyes and hides her face into Jesus's neck and wants to die right there and then being carried out of the bar and put into the back seat of the car. She didn't understand what was wrong with Jesus, maybe it was the phone call but he was smiling and laughing when he answered the call.

Shane, Rick and Daryl had followed out and look at one another unable to forms words and then look over towards the Jeep. Beth cringes covering her eyes and then her mouth sneaking a look up into the rear-view mirror. They were standing there putting on their jackets just staring.

Glenn bites his lower lip looking around, seeing the looks on everyone's faces. Jesus was sending a message that his baby sister was off limits and he looked like a man not to be messed with and nobody seemed to want to mess with Jesus. Glenn felt incredibly bad for Beth wondering if she'll ever get to go out on a normal date and if she does, will Jesus be joining them or sitting a few tables away. His cool smooth brother-in-law was becoming just as overprotective as Shawn, the only saving grace was, Jesus didn't own a fire arm whereas Shawn did.

"Shit, what's he gonna do to those guys?" Glenn whispers beneath his breath when he watches Jesus slamming the door shut, waving him and Maggie over to get in, they were leaving.

"You'd better go, Oscar and the guys will lock up!" Sasha informs Maggie and Glenn knowing exactly what had got Jesus so riled up.

"God, he needs to get that stick outta his ass!" Maggie grumbles and hugs Sasha thanking her for her help.

"He just flipped like that!" Maggie says clicking her fingers to Glenn as they walk towards the Jeep as Jesus stands there with the door open waiting for Maggie to get in.

Glenn kisses Maggie on her lips saying it was a brother thing as they part.

Maggie climbs into the back seat beside Beth and Glenn makes his way to the passengers seat taking a look at Jesus as he walks past who was just staring over towards Rick, Shane and Daryl. He was one man and they were three and Glenn knew Jesus would take them all on. He hoped the three men didn't try anything because Jesus was a pro in the ring and one mean street fighter.

Sasha watches Jesus jump into the drivers seat, fire up the Jeep with a roar and then zooms off down the street.

Beth looks out the back window seeing the men becoming small figures the further the car moves away.

Sasha turns around and sees Rick, Shane and Daryl and she lets out a resigned sigh closing her eyes. They could have looked at any girl in the bar but no, they had to look at the one girl they weren't allowed to look at and big brother had caught them.

"God only knows what would happen if Shawn was here!" Sasha puffs out glad he wasn't because it would have been double hell for Rick, Shane and Daryl, her childhood friends would all get ass whoopings they'd never forget.

"Is is pretty stupid of us to come back here next Friday?" Rick asks catching the side of Beth's face from the back of the car.

"Yup! Do it again next Friday?" Daryl responds watching Jesus's Jeep take a tight turn round the corner.

"Yup!" Rick answers as they begin their walk home.

"Hell yeh we're comin' again!" Shane grins throwing his arms around both Rick and Daryl's shoulders.

"Get off ya fool!" Daryl snaps shrugging Shane's heavy body off of him.

"Black velvet and that little boy's smileeeeeeeee…black velvet with that slow southern styleeeeeeee!" Shane howls happily hugging Rick waving to the statues as they walk past them.

Rick realises Shane was happily drunk and had drank far too many of those ghastly greeny-blue cocktails.

As they walk home, they think about the smoky baby blue eyes, red lips, wild blonde hair and every movement she made on the stage. They're completely hooked on the mysterious young woman that they know now to be called Miss Beth Greene. Next Friday night couldn't come around fast enough.

* * *

 **A/N:- What's Jesus got planned for Shane?**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you to the readers and those following and thank you to; InfiniteAndMortal, Kit-cat99, Alemap47, Guest, Tania Ibarbia, DarylDixon'sLover, kevkye, BethFan, Buffygurl077, Guest and Ett Alskar for reviewing on the last chapter :)

 **WARNING: Complications during childbirth**

 **FLASHBACK INFO:** Shawn is 13 years old, Jesus is 11 years old and Maggie is 8 years old in this particular Flashback.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters. Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

 **The Black Velvet Lounge**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

Leaning back in his leather chair, Jesus stares out the window with his feet propped up on his expensive mahogany table, rotating two small metal Baoding balls repeatedly in the palm of his left hand whilst watching the lunchtime rush-hour of people walking in and out of the cafés, bistros and restaurants down along the busy boulevard.

He looks down at his Ipad resting on the table. There were no pressing appointments in his diary today that couldn't wait until Monday. He sighs with relief liking the idea of no head banging meetings with corporate snooze-fest guys in expensive suits discussing contracts, statistics, money, investments nor any appointments with wholesalers. With a few taps on the screen, he clears his schedule sending out emails to all relevant parties postponing appointments until Monday. He was the boss and was paying their wages and decided, he too deserved half a day off especially after the months of gruelling work and the successful opening night they had managed to pull off but there was an appointment at 1.30pm he couldn't and wouldn't postpone " _Lunch with Lamb and Scout."_

Jesus smiles fondly of childhood memories, remembering the nicknames they'd given each other growing up.

He and Shawn gave Beth the nickname Lamb when she was a baby. She had strikingly white skin, wore fluffy clothes, was pure, innocent and playful and because she literally was and is the Little Lamb of the family.

Maggie without choice, even when her mouth was bigger than her head, was nicknamed Scout from the novel, To Kill A Mockingbird because she reminded them of Jean Louise Finch, always running around with her him and Shawn getting into fights, speaking her mind and was a tomboy with a haircut that looked like she lost a fight with the lawnmower.

He and Maggie named Shawn a G.I. Joe because he was obsessed with the comics and cartoons. Was always trying to lead them all and his friends, had to win every fight, was a protector, a little aggressive, logical and brutal when he wanted to be and in the end used his skills and patriotism and joined the US Army travelling the world to wherever his services were needed.

And _he_ was given the name Jesus by Beth when she thought his long hair and later his beard resembled the images of the Biblical figure, Jesus who she learned about in her religious education in pre-school and took him to _Show and Tell_ so she could show him off to her friends who didn't believe her. Beth changed his name overnight not just for herself but for everyone who knew him. It was a joke to everyone to start off with but the name has stuck ever since and he can't remember a time when no one referred to him as Jesus. Shawn and Maggie had begged one thing of him - no matter how much Beth battered her long lashes revealing her big round eyes – he was _never_ to wear Jesus Creepers. He stares down at his laced up boot covered feet and lets out a chuckle. Beth could make him do a lot of things but sandals – no fuckin' way! He snorts.

He looks up at the family pictures covering the wall and his eyes land on the particular picture in the centre of the frames Maggie and Beth had arranged up on to the wall of their office. In the picture, everyone was huddled around their mamma with her holding the newest addition of The Greene Family.

Glenn tried to subtly tell him this morning at breakfast, he needed to chill and give Beth some space and independence, that people would think he was quite domineering and intimidating the way he reacted last night especially in the way he snatched Beth out of Shane's arms throwing daggers at him who had actually saved her from falling and hurting herself and to top it off, he stalked off with Beth in his arms cradled like she was a baby and Glenn continued to remind Jesus, Beth was turning twenty-one fairly soon.

Jesus starts rotating the metal Baoding balls in the palm of his hand faster so they're no longer touching. He had told Glenn, he was grateful for the guy to have caught Beth, it was the gentlemanly thing to do and all men should do it for anyone who needed help but he knew and could see Shane wanted something in return from Beth in thanks with the way his was staring at her with lust filled eyes and then there was his two quieter friends who were as bad watching Beth from the side-lines but with more intensity like she could be their next meal which vexed him to the max.

He was fine with people thinking he's way too over protective of his sisters, especially Beth but he can't help it and he never really wanted to explain why. He didn't need to explain why, it was none of anyone's business, if they didn't like it, they could walk the other way because it didn't bother him and it didn't bother Beth. He'll continue to do what he's been doing for the past 21 years; watch out for Beth and stand in the way of anything or anyone who looked to be a threat and would one day try to hurt his baby sister.

 _ **Flashback – 21 years ago**_

"Paul!" Shawn huffs watching Jesus pacing the floor.

"Your burnin' a god damn hole in mamma's new rug! Plonk ya ass down next ta Maggie!" Shawn says leaning his elbows down on his knees sitting in their father's armchair. Jesus was making him more nervous than he already was.

"Blaspheme!" Maggie whispers hugging Shawn's old G.I. Joe figurine whilst chewing her nail.

Shawn said god damn and ass and their daddy said those words were foul and banned.

"Maggie, stop that! little ladies don't bite their nails!" Shawn reminds her and she reluctantly pulls her finger away and sticks her tongue out when Shawn looks down at the patterned rug.

They all look towards the big old grandfather clock when it strikes 6pm with a loud chime.

"What's takin' so long!" Jesus says looking at the clock and then up the stairs towards their parent's bedroom.

He steps back and takes a seat beside Maggie who snuggles into his arm.

"Is mamma sick?" Maggie asks looking up at Jesus's worried face which was still staring up at the landing.

"No, mamma's not sick!" Jesus says putting his arm around Maggie giving her a hug.

"Then why she in pain and why is the doctor here with daddy in their room and why is Aunt Patricia runnin' around like a blue assed fly?" Maggie fires away her questions with a heavy confused sigh.

"MAGGIE - don't say blue assed fly!" Shawn tells her rubbing his forehead.

"Mamma's havin' the baby!" Jesus says hearing their mamma's moans from the bedroom.

"She is?" Maggie squeals delighted "Are we havin' a brother or sister, mamma didn't say, she said we'll find out on the day…so what do we have?" She asks tugging at Jesus's arm for confirmation.

"Don't know Mags." He says shushing her to quieten down and she nods retaking her seat beside him kicking her legs back and forth lightly hitting the bottom of the couch.

"What would ya like Maggie?" Shawn asks getting up and taking a seat beside Maggie when he hears another moan coming from their mother, wishing the baby would come sooner rather than later, he couldn't stand their mother in pain any longer, it was too much to bear.

Distracted, Maggie bites on her lower lip in happy thoughts and then her mouth broadens into a smile.

"A little sister, I already have two brothers, I don't got a little sister!" Maggie says adamantly.

"I don't have a little sister!" Shawn corrects Maggie and she nods that was what she meant to say.

"What would ya like?" She asks Shawn curiously.

"A sister!" He says without needing to think "Trouble over there is enough brother for me to take!" Shawn jokes pushing Jesus's shoulder and Jesus gives him a little bow and then composes himself staring back up the stairs when everything goes deadly quiet, he felt uneasy and a tightening in his chest.

"And you?" Maggie turns her head to Jesus and taps his cheek to answer her.

"I'd like another little sister too, she'll be cute as a button just like you but this time with mamma's golden hair and her big blue eyes and she'll sing like a hummin' bird and dance to the beats of her heart!" He smiles anxiously tearing his eyes away from the landing to Maggie.

"Let's pray for a little sister!" Maggie suggests climbing off the couch, sitting on her knees placing her elbows on the table with her hands joined together in a prayer pose.

Jesus follows suit and sits beside Maggie and he motions for Shawn to join them and he does sitting on Maggie's other side so she's nestled close in between them both.

"Dear Lord! It's Maggie Greene here and Shawn Greene and Paul Greene," Maggie begins "You are the potter, Lord, and we are like clay in ya hands and that being said, we'd really like a baby sister so if ya can make sure she doesn't have a willy when you mould her, we'll be most grateful - Amen!"

Shawn cracks open an eye at Maggie rendered speechless and glad their daddy wasn't within earshot because that would have earned Maggie a spanking over his knee.

Jesus just scoffs trying to stifle his laugh, Maggie said whatever came to her mind, it tickled him and he has to compose himself because G.I. Joe is giving him a stern look to shut up. Maggie was young and didn't know any better but they knew better.

"Amen!" Jesus says quickly before Shawn went into boring lecture mode with words of wisdom to Maggie.

"Amen!" Shawn puffs out a second later when he sees Maggie lost in her little thoughts.

Just as they open their eyes, they hear a loud cry, it was their mamma.

"Hold it right there Scout!" Shawn warns Maggie "Daddy said we have to stay down here and we're _NOT _ to go up those stairs!" Shawn reminds Maggie grabbing her hand and pulling her back when she was about to run towards their mamma's cries.

Otis was meant to be back to take them as arranged but his truck broke down.

The bedroom door bursts open and there's running up and down the landing and the doctor shouting instructions they couldn't understand.

 **"** **Hershel, what's wrong? Why can't I hear her? Why isn't she crying? Please tell me what's wrong!?"** They hear their mamma crying to their father.

Maggie jumped into Shawn, wrapping her arms around his waist, closing her eyes and burying her face into his chest terrified. Their mamma is the most cheerful and happiest person she's known but today, she was scared and frightened, that was not their mamma's normal behaviour.

Shawn grabs hold of Maggie tightly and reaches back to grab a hold of Jesus to huddle together but he only clutches the air. When Shawn turns around, he sees that Jesus wasn't in the room, the front door was swinging and then the screen door slams shut.

"PAUL!" Shawn shouts out alarmed, his heart beating faster than it ever has done before.

Before Shawn could run out after Jesus, they hear someone running across the flat roof of the porch.

"Shit!" Shawn says covering Maggie's ears knowing Jesus was climbing up the house to get to their parent's bedroom window. Their dad forbade them from going up the stairs so Jesus was climbing up the house.

Jesus could climb, jump and get from one place to the other with ease, an ability he discovered a couple of years ago and has been practising and has been using it to sneak in and out of the house to go exploring at night when everyone was asleep.

Shimmying up the pipe, Jesus grabs hold of the tiled panels, scoots quickly across to the centre, swings his body and throws his leg over. He hauls himself up over to sit on the window ledge. He turns and gets to his knees and presses his face up against the window trying to see what was going on. He sees his mamma on the bed being comforted by his Aunt Patricia. His mamma, was red and puffing in the face and looked exhausted. He follows her gaze to the side of the room where the desk is kept and he almost loses his footing as he stands up when he sees an unmoving baby laying on a towel on the table and he sees the doctor pressing her fingers down lightly on the naked baby's chest, he could only assume they were chest compressions. The baby's face was an unhealthy shade of white and then his vision is blocked when the doctor stands in his way leaning over and gently blowing down into the baby's mouth.

He remembers the day when their parents sat them down and told them, that in five months' time, there was going to be a new addition in the family. The odd five of them would become an even six. They were all excited at the news. They lived on a farm and have a wide range of animals so there were baby animals being born all year round and to have a baby baby due was the most phenomenal thing ever to the three of them. This baby wasn't going to be sleeping in the barn or in the coops, the baby will be sleeping in the nursery that once housed them when they were born.

Jesus wedged the window up and their father hears the rattling noise, turns and upon seeing his son standing out on the window ledge, rushes over and pulls him. Herschel doesn't get a chance to yell, he was too preoccupied with the baby and leaves Jesus standing by the window to help the doctor.

Jesus stares at the baby and the doctor working away and then turns to see his mamma in a state he's never seen before and it broke his heart.

"Mamma, she'll be okay, you have to believe she'll be okay!" Jesus tells his her holding her hand now.

Annette just stares at Jesus and he wipes her tears away with his hands and kisses her on the cheek "Have a little faith!" He whispers his mamma's sentiments whenever he doubted himself or worried in certain situations.

He places his mamma's hand back into Patricia's hand and takes a slow walk to stand behind his dad, he looked stressed. Jesus steps around and sees his baby sister, the sister that they had just prayed for not breathing before him. He swallows deeply looking at his father holding back his tears and he looks at the doctor working to save his sister's life, the sweat dripping down her forehead.

Jesus steps forward and reaches out and wipes the crown of golden curly hair and remembers the song his mamma always sang to them. He didn't know why but that song just came to him, it was like a prayer and it's everything he wants his sister to experience, this couldn't be it for her. He doesn't hesitate as he starts to sing wanting to see if the baby had big blue eyes, to hear her singing cries and her body wiggling a dance passing any strength he had from his body to her tiny fragile body.

" _May God's bless and keep you always  
May your wishes all come true  
May you always do for others  
And let others do for you_

 _May you build a ladder to the stars  
And climb on every rung  
May you stay Forever young_

 _Forever young, Forever young  
May you stay Forever young"_

Shawn holds Maggie tightly looking up to their parent's room listening to Jesus singing and quietly mouths the words to the song their mother always sings to them. Maggie listens not able to form any words.

 _"_ _May you grow up to be righteous  
May you grow up to be true  
May you always know the truth  
And see the lights surrounding you_

 _May you always be courageous  
Stand upright and be strong  
And may you stay Forever young_

 _Forever young, Forever young  
May you stay Forever young"_

Herschel and the doctor work in sync and Annette watches Jesus. Her tears have stopped and she clears her head praying watching Jesus singing those soothing lyrics she always sings to her children when they were distressed and needed comforting and encouraging with the troubles they cross in their young lives.

 _"_ _May your hands always be busy  
May your feet always be swift  
May you have a strong foundation  
When the winds of changes shift_

 _May your heart always be joyful  
May your song always be sung  
And may you stay Forever young_

 _Forever young, Forever young  
May you stay Forever young"_

Everyone holds their breathes and then a wail of a cry fills the room and echoes throughout the house and this time, cries of joy can be heard in place of sorrow.

"Ya wanted to make an entrance, ya sure did Miss Elizabeth Greene, all eyes are on you!" Jesus says stroking his wailing sister's cheek watching her body bounce around energetically, opening her eyes to reveal crystal blue eyes blinking tears whilst she was being cleaned and checked out.

Herschel crouches down looks at Jesus proudly, pulls him into a body crushing hug with tears in his eyes.

"I've truly been blessed!" Herschel says placing a kiss to Jesus's head.

Once the baby was placed into her mamma's bosom, she stopped crying and settled down blinking up, stretching her arm up and wiping her face.

"Elizabeth, I'd like you to meet one of your big brothers!" Annette coos into the blanket wrapped around Beth whose yawning and then looking straight up at Jesus poking his face in to the blanket to take a closer look smiling.

"Hey there Little Lamb, don't be frightened, I'm not gonna hurt ya, I'm gonna look after ya!" Jesus promises.

He reaches down to touch Beth's little hand and when their skin touches, Beth latches on to his finger and doesn't let go.

Shawn and Maggie enter the room with Herschel behind them. When Annette looks up smiling and gesturing for them to come over, they run towards them and settle to one side sitting on the bed marvelling at Baby Beth.

"It worked! He actually listened!" Maggie squeals looking down at Beth.

Herschel sits down and wraps his arm around Annette's shoulder finally able to breathe and she leans her head down on his welcoming chest exhausted but happy being surrounded by all her children. Patricia gets out the camera and takes the family picture before Annette and Baby Beth needed to be taken to hospital.

Jesus's thoughts are interrupted when he hears light footsteps sprinting up the stairs, the door flings open and then a set of arms are draped over his shoulder with a newspaper spread out in front of face. He reaches out and takes a hold of the paper and scans the reviews with a satisfied look on his face. Beth wraps her arms around his neck and squishes her cheek against his whilst reading the reviews aloud for the second time. He can't help but chuckle at Beth's excitement and when she puts on the news reporters voice from KC News.

"Looks like, The Black Velvet Lounge is the place to be if we go on these reviews!" Jesus announces.

"Sure is and I can't wait for next Friday!" Beth declares letting go of Jesus's neck and dropping down onto the couch behind him.

Jesus folds the papers, tosses them down onto the table and twirls his chair around to look at Beth laying down on the couch looking up at the ceiling with a massive smile on her face, she takes a big sigh.

"I thought you were going home to the farm to check on Aunt Patty?" He asks cautiously.

"I was but Aunt Patty called and said she wants to come check this place out and she's gonna have a blast!" Beth beams climbing off the couch grabbing her purse and throwing it over her shoulder.

"I'll be waiting down at the bar, don't take too long, I'm famished!" Beth states rubbing her stomach and rushing out the door and back down the stairs.

Jesus throws his head back into the headrest and twirls back around to stare out into the street.

"Hey Boss!" Oscar calls tapping at the door "Got that info ya wanted, everythin' ya want is in this file on Shane Walsh!" He confirms dropping the folder down on the table "Here's his wallet and here's the untraceable cell phone ya asked for." Oscar says placing them down next to the file.

"Thank you!" Jesus says opening the file and scanning the contents, flipping the pages.

Oscar leans against the sideboard crossing his arms looking up at the multiple security screens of the bar on the wall waiting for the revelation of what he'd found out to come to Jesus's attention.

"Well fuck a duck, he's a cop!" Jesus says surprised "Interesting!"

"The guy, Rick Grimes - the dark haired guy with the five o'clock shadow, he's Shane Walsh's Partner, they've been buddies since they were in nappies and the other guy, I'm still digging there's - not much on him but I'm sure to find somethin' on the redneck but these two are quite the famous boys around here. Deputy Grime's file will be with you by this evening!" Oscar confirms.

"Excellent! But seein' as these guys are cops, we're gonna have to be careful but for now," Jesus say picking up the cell phone and punching in a few numbers as Oscar watches him.

"Good Afternoon, I'd like to place a large order of your finest please!" Jesus says into the phone "The fresher the better!" He agrees confirming the quantity.

"Yes, my card details are, if you'll give me a moment," Jesus says reaching for Shane's wallet and pulling out a Credit Card and Driver's License.

"My name's Shane Walsh, my address is 115 Addison Street, King County…the long card number is…the expiry date is…and finally the security code is…" Jesus confirms the details as he looks at a photo of a topless woman in a G-string hidden in a sleeve of the wallet and then he pulls out a couple of foiled packs on condoms and chucks them in the bin.

"I'd like to give a tip, lets say $100!"

"No thank you!" Jesus beams "And you have a wonderful day Eugene!"

Jesus cuts the line, unlocks his drawer and shoves the file in and locks it up again passing the cell phone and wallet to Oscar to get rid of the evidence.

"I'm taking the afternoon off to take Bethy and Maggie to lunch so if anyone wants me, I'm unavailable!" Jesus says whipping on his trench coat and pulling on his beanie and sorting out his long hair..

There were a few nice fancy places to eat but Beth liked to keep it low key and simple and he wonders whether to venture into one of those nice little family diners they drove by a few times and just grab cheese burgers, large basket of fries and onion rings to share and tall thick chocolate milkshakes.

They hear footsteps racing up the stairs and Beth pokes her head in.

"Jesus, you ready to roll?" Beth asks sweetly smiling at Oscar.

"JESUSSSSS HURRY UP!" They hear Maggie yells up the stairs.

"Yea, Maggie's hungry!" Beth confirms giggling.

"When is she not?" Jesus scoffs.

"I heard that!" Maggie yells back.

"I'll see ya later at openin' time!" Jesus smacks Oscar on the back giving him a smirk and Oscar nods smirking back following them out the room locking the door as they leave.

* * *

 **A/N: Like my other stories, this story will have occasional Flashbacks, I hope you don't mind just to show a few family moments and reasons for why Jesus is OTT protective of Beth.** **I hope those reading continue to read and follow.**

 **We will be seeing Shane in the next chapter and Jesus will be there too!**

 **FEATURED SONG** **:** Bob Dylan - Forever Young (one of my mom's favourite songs!)


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you to the readers and those following and thank you to; Zombielibrarian, Kit-cat99, DarylDixon'sLover, Tania Ibarbia, InfiniteAndMortal, Guest, SoutheastChicagoMom, BethFan and kevkye for reviewing on the last chapter :)

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

 **The Black Velvet Lounge**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

Jesus shakes the large silver cocktail mixer, throws it up into the air putting on an impressive show for a few of the off-duty firemen who are crowded around in a huddle tapping their fists down on the smaller private bar making boisterous cheering noises looking up at the massive countdown clock on the wall and then back at Jesus pouring the wild concoctions into the long row of cocktail glasses.

The bartender slides down two glassed bowls and Jesus stops them with his arm, grabbing a few cherries from one bowl dropping them into each glass along with umbrellas. He steps back from the bar tossing a cherry up into the air and captures it in his mouth as he gives his audience a bow when he beats the timer. There was still five seconds left on the clock.

The firemen stare amazed and then erupt into a noisy round of applause. Jesus gives them the round of camp cocktails for free and leaves the men to the bartenders to continue their drinking merriments. They'd had a rough day putting down a fire and thankfully nobody was seriously hurt but it was touch and go. Jesus wants them to relax and just let loose for a night in his bar thinking about Shawn out there somewhere wishing he was here with them. God only knows what Shawn was going through and hoped he was safe. He prays Shawn makes it home for Beth's birthday in a couple of weeks, that's all Beth wants for her birthday - for them all to be together.

 _Stop pussy-footin' about ya sentimental fool and get ta work mamma's twinkle-toes!_ Jesus can hear Shawn teasing him like he does.

"Evenin' ladies, is everythin' to your satisfaction?" Jesus enquiries crouching down placing his chin on the rounded table looking up at each of the young women here for birthday drinks.

The women giggle and blush saying everything is fantastic and that they're really enjoying themselves.

"That's all that matters!" He replies with his cute smile.

"Friends of ours had been ravin' what a great night the openin' was and we jus' had ta come see for ourselves but I guess the headliners are on Friday nights which is a bumber but that's okay because they forgot to mention, how handsome and welcomin' the staff are!" One of the girl's gushes watching Zach walking past.

"Especially the owner!" The birthday girl says huskily running her fingertips around the rim of her wine glass looking at Jesus's pretty eyes, beautifully groomed hair and beard in a tailor fitted burgundy shirt, the outline of his muscular body visible and his snuggly fitted pants show the nice squeezable bottom he has when she leans to the side to take a closer inspection "nice!" She bites her bottom lip and meets Jesus's amused eyes having caught her peeping and checking him out.

He gives a little chuckle, clicks his fingers to Rosita and she nods knowing it was time.

Jesus keeps the women entertained in conversation asking them questions about themselves, making them feel important and like they were the only drinkers in the bar being the flirt he is, he has them all laughing and giggling and blushing, all hot and bothered and when he places his hand on the birthday girl's shoulder, she practically swoons towards him.

"You okay?" He asks and the girl just nods excessively flashing her teeth wanting to lean in and capture Jesus's pink and beautiful lips. When birthday-girl leans forward, Jesus had turned his face to see where Rosita was, the girl slips and he catches her putting her back in her seat.

The girlfriends all laugh seeing what birthday-girl just tried to do and she looks embarrassed blushing pink.

Rosita pushes a little trolley over and when she gets closer, the lights are dimmed down over the table, they see colourful sparklers going off and a beautiful birthday cake is placed on the table. Everyone begins to sing happy birthday along with Amy and a few other waitresses who have joined in. The candles are blown out, cake cut and the girls enjoy eating The Black Velvet Cake.

"Oh my god!" They all moan taking huge bites "It's better than sex!" They all agree mumbling around the table.

Jesus raises his brow watching the women devour the cake like the Taz Manian Devil.

Rosita's struggling not to laugh, Jesus can hear her muffles beside him. He stretches his leg back behind the back of his other leg and playfully kicks Rosita in the butt making her yelp clearing her throat and she's off to welcome new customers as they come down the stairs.

Jesus smirks watching Rosita discreetly stick her middle finger up at him as she goes. He turns back to the table to see the girls lost to their slices of cake. Watching them, he'll never understood why women said such things, chocolate was chocolate, cake was cake and sex was sex - all completely different forms of euphoria but he hasn't come across anything food related that he can say is better than sex. He stands there thinking trying to wrack his brains...

"Naw!" He just chuckles glad they were enjoying themselves and leaves them to their better than sex cake.

His cell beeps, he grabs it and sees it's a message from Beth...

* * *

 ** _Little Lamb:_**

 _Church tmrw & absolutely NO excuses bubba! _

_Love & Hugs_

 _B xox_

 _PS – Or else you'll b gettin' a visit from The Cold Wet Sponge!_

 _PPS – I've ironed your nice white shirt._

 _It's hangin' on your door – make sure u wear it!_

 _Xxx :o) xxX_

* * *

He smiles and pulls a face at the cold wet sponge part, their mamma always used that to get them up and ready for Church on time – Maggie got it more than anyone and he was sure Beth would be visiting Maggie and Glenn in the early hours of the morning covering her eyes as not to see anything she shouldn't if they weren't up.

Beth still kept the tradition to make sure they all went to Church and he was sure it was to be closer to their parents on God's day and he was sure, she was going to try and wiggle and squeeze herself into the choir. That's where her passion for singing started and they didn't know what's going to hit them when she hit those notes.

"Sasha?" He mouths when he sees Sasha sitting alone.

"You okay Chief?" Jesus asks sliding into the booth beside Sasha reaching over twirling a frizzy piece of her hair around his finger as she sits drinking a cola.

"Yea, I'm fine." Sasha smiles watching her buddies who waves her over and she shakes her head she was fine sitting there watching them get drunk, she had a shift tomorrow so there was no drinking for her tonight.

"You sure ya don't want somethin' a little stronger?" He asks concerned having heard what had happened, the action revealed to him by the guys at the bar.

"Honestly, I'm fine and I'm fine with my cola but I'd love a plate of your sweet potato fries smothered in cheese, a lot of melting oozing gooey cheese!" She grins looking beside her to see Jesus concentrating hard on reading her face.

She nudges him to stop doing that, he looked constipated and she knew he was doing that on purpose for her benefit to make her laugh and he succeeds.

"What?" Jesus asks massaging the side of his ribs pulling a face.

"How Maggie and Beth put up with you and Shawn, I'll never understand but girls have got steels of patience!" Sasha puffs out hot air taking a sip of her drink smiling.

She and Tyreese were close but they never lived inside of each other's pockets like The Greene's did, it was unbelievable that the Greene Girls didn't murder the Greene Boys.

"Yea, they take after mamma." Jesus responds smiling who was a very patient woman.

"They sure do!" Sasha giggles.

Sasha adored Annette Greene and she'd been good to her when they'd gotten to know each other. She remembers when Maggie invited her to the farm after they'd met through Jesus's mutual friends when they were teens and hit it off straight away. Annette welcomed her into the circle. Sasha is a few years older but Maggie always seemed to hang out with older people having been around Jesus and Shawn all her life so conversation and company flowed. Annette had been a shoulder to cry on when she lost her mother and both Maggie and Beth remind her, she's part of their family.

Sasha smile- The Greene's were a very close nit, interesting unorthodox family with a lot of interesting personalities between them and Annette Greene was the woman who kept their ship afloat when personalities sometimes clashed especially amongst the men. She was a tough lady having to deal with three alpha males who'd be forever scaring boys away, fussing over the Greene Women like they were precious jewels, practically smothering them and the women put up with the three Greene Men and their moods swings when things didn't go their way.

"Emotional blackmailers!" Jesus scoffs holding his heart resignedly.

But Beth was more like their mamma, calm and serene and Maggie was more like their daddy, stubborn and hot headed.

Maggie rocked the boat more than anyone could count until she met Glenn and was finally tamed. Their daddy agreed for their marriage seeing it would be a good union – Ying and Yang.

The Greene Men always thought they were in the driving seats but didn't realise until deeds were done, the women actually had them wrapped round their fingers and had them jumping hoops and dancing to their tunes.

Maggie set her heart on marrying Glenn, he was weird and different to all guys she knew. She played reverse psychology on their daddy who took credit for getting the two together and suggested the two marry trying to convince Maggie what a great guy Glenn was and she wouldn't find a better man than him remembering all the dumbasses she'd bring home and try and date.

Herschel Greene was hoodwinked on the union of Maggie and Glenn.

Jesus and Shawn liked Glenn a lot and saw it coming, their daddy hadn't until Maggie gave her wedding speech saying she knew Glenn's boots would be under her bed the first time she clapped her eyes on his nervous innocent cute face.

"Naw, I just think you Greene Boys are just emotional fools when it comes to the women folk in that family of yours now go get my sweet potato fries…get goin' boy!" Says shoos Jesus away.

"I think it's the women connected to the women folk in my family too!" Jesus corrects with a hum "You and Maggie and those sweet potato fries!" Jesus smiles getting up, Maggie insisted they put it on the menu "Comin' right up!"

Walking towards the kitchen, Jesus knows Beth's the complete opposite to Maggie, she'd never rock the boat, she's never really had a boyfriend, Jimmy wasn't really a boyfriend - just followed Beth around since kindergarten and she was too shy to approach men, she was only comfortable with their circle of men who all respected her and watched out for her like a little sister. He wanted Beth to be happy and one day settle down but she was too young and nobody was good enough for her in his eyes.

His tortured mind keeps reminding him that Beth's no longer a child but a young lady and a beautiful lady she's become who's capturing more eyes than he'd like. With the attentions of these new guys in this new town, he knew Beth would get curious, possibly sucked into a fairy tale love story and manipulated that such love stories exist. Love stories don't exist. Loving can hurt when he thinks back to a time when he had loved and lost. He never wants her to experience that kind of heartbreak. He wanted the right guy to come along not just any guy, it had to be _the guy_ and he needed to prove he was good enough.

The two cops and the redneck were giving off vibes he didn't like. Say it was a sixth sense but the pull was evidently strong and he was never usually wrong when he got that feeling, his vigilance is at its peak than ever before and that worries him.

They were just three guys but he didn't know why but he had a nagging feeling in his bones that one of those three guys would try and succeed. Three alpha males who could possibly fight one another for Beth's affections? He can't get the looks on their faces off his mind and wondered whether each knew they were sniffing for the same woman?

Thinking of them near Beth with those lust filled eyes, he wanted to personally smack them black and blue and gauge out their eyes for looking and fantasising of whatever it was when they were watching Beth on stage. The stage was Beth's place to express herself, escape from normalcy to be free and artistic and he couldn't take that away from her, wouldn't dare - it was her passion but he could take them away from looking at Beth, send them messages that the girl they want is off limits.

"Jesus?" Oscar calls for the third time and he looks at his shoulder seeing Oscar's hand resting there.

"You alright?" Oscar asks.

"Yep, what's up?" Jesus asks rubbing his forehead and taking a stool.

Oscar lifts a file and holds it in front of Jesus's face "The Partner to Walsh - Rick Grimes and he's quite the hot shot cop!" Oscar confirms "But his personal life's a big fat tickin' time bomb…he's got more baggage than The Kardashian's!"

Jesus takes the file and scans the contents, raising a brow and then shutting it closed.

"The woman's his wife?" Jesus asks for clarification seeing Lori's picture.

"Yep!" Oscar confirms "Separated but the word on the street is, the wife is a basket-case, won't give him a divorce…they have a ten year old kid who runs away quite often, custody battle!" Oscar confirms shaking his head.

"Don't blame the boy!" Jesus says getting up and making his way back to his office.

Once in his room, he drops into his seat and switches on his desk lamp, sits back and reads Rick's file.

"Shot in the line of duty…fell into a coma for two months and back on his feet a month after he woke up!" Jesus reads surprised "Impressive!"

He reads the few articles on Rick's heroics over the years which Oscar had dug up from the internet and public archives.

"Wife's clearly a bitch…he's in way over his head to be even thinkin' about another woman!" Jesus mumbles closing the file, unlocks his drawer and shoves it in with Shane's and locks it up again.

He sits back into his chair running his finger over his lips looking over at Beth's picture.

"No chance Deputy Grimes!" He says kicking his feet up onto his desk.

There was a kid involved so he needed to think carefully about what to do about Rick.

Shane Walsh was easy, nothing major just something of a wind up for now but Rick, he needed to think about that one.

* * *

 **Next day - Sunday Morning**

Shane was sprawled on the couch snoring his head off.

Rick dropped him off at midnight after their shift and he collapsed in front of the box watching the week's football highlights only managing to watch five minutes and then he was off snoozing into Lala Land.

There was a loud beeping nose coming from out front. Shane cracks open an eye making out a large vehicle near his driveway. He groans thinking it was just the garbage truck forgetting what day it was, he was still asleep.

"People are tryin' to sleep!" He yells throwing a cushion at the window when the noise gets louder.

The cushion hits the blinds and falls to the floor making even more racket. The blinds hang off and sunlight streams into the room. Shane grabs another cushion and covers his head with it to block out the light, beeping noise and then another noise.

Shane's little Pug's head pokes through the flap and he barks.

"Cut it out Bruiser!" Shane moans from beneath the cushion.

Bruiser hearing Shane awake squeezes through the flap and shakes his body rattling his collar. Seeing Shane's sock hanging off his foot, his eyes light up and he charges towards the sock. He trips over his four left feet on to the little rug and along with the rug, he goes skidding and smacks head on into the couch. Bruiser stands up shaking his head and seeing the sock, he jumps and latches on tugging the sock off of Shane's foot grumbling hysterically.

"Let me sleep five more minutes' man!" Shane grumbles taking off his other sock and chucking it across the room knowing that was the next target.

Bruiser chases after the sock and comes back wanting to play throw and catch. When Shane doesn't move, Bruiser jumps onto the couch and on top of Shane's back.

"Oh c'mon, get off me!" Shane cries turning his face wiggling his back.

Bruiser sprawls his tiny legs off of Shane's body and lays on top of him and Shane gives up to go back to sleep.

"Whatever man!" Shane mumbles yawning.

Bruiser bored after a few seconds, sits up on top of Shane's back staring out the window tongue hanging out for the next minute watching the movements. He looks down and begins to lick Shane's neck and then his face and lips to get his attention.

"Hmmmmm Miss Beth!" Shane smiles and opens his mouth allowing entrance "I wanna kiss ya all over, c'mere baby!" He grins feeling the licks.

Bruiser begins to lick Shane's tongue and then it hits him, the taste!

Shane jumps and falls off the couch wiping his tongue and mouth.

"What the fuck!" Shane yells tasting a horrible rancid taste.

"Bruiser buddy...did ya just go potty on daddy?" Shane asks "What have I said, ya go outside and do your business where I showed ya!"

He lifts his hand to his nose, sniffs and gags and then throws up on the rug.

"Crap!"

Shane looks at Bruiser rolling around on the cream rug his mom gifted to him, it was covered in shit. Shane jumps up and practically chases Bruiser around the lounge, his mom's going to kill him when she comes round later in the afternoon.

Bruiser was excited and having fun playing what he thinks is _'It'_ jumping up onto the chair and then the table.

"Ruff! Ruff!" He barks excitedly.

"No!" Shane screams when Bruiser gets ready to jump and he does and lands onto the swede cream couch bouncing and rolling around on it.

"Ma's gonna have a fuckin' field day cleanin' this shit up, literally!" Shane cringes getting scared off an ass kicking when she has to clean up, she was a neat freak and this was goin' to freak the shit out of her.

Shane grabs Bruiser and runs towards the front door, opens it so he can get a head start on cleaning. He wasn't sure how he was going to get rid of the smell, it was practically cooking in the heat so it was very funkily pungent. Shane steps out on to the porch and slips and before he knows it, he trips and falls down the small set of stairs, smack bang on his face on the ground with a squish.

"Pfttt!" He spits.

When he lifts his head up with a groan, he freezes when he sees practically the whole of his lawn is covered in brown gunk. He looks up and sees a couple of guys in jump-suits staring at him trying not to laugh and one was holding out a clipboard.

"Mr Walsh, we rang ya bell but the instructions you left with Mr Porter were to leave it on the lawn, so.." The man says turning to look at the heaps spread out, it did look far too much for the size of the land.

Shane's fears are confirmed when he turns his head and sees the sign on the two green industrial sized trucks.

 ** _Porter's Cow Manure Fertilizer – Fresh is Best!_**

Shane barfs all over the place, his eyes were running.

"Sir, can you please sign here!" The man asks waving the clipboard in Shane's face once he stopped puking his guts out.

"What the fuck is this and what's it doin' on my mother fuckin' lawn!" Shane screams as Bruiser happily jumps up and down, rolling around in the crap from a couple of miles down the road. Bruiser runs towards Shane, jumps and lunges his legs out wide straight into Shane's face with a squish. He used to think that was cute, not any more as Bruiser slips down his face and runs back into the cesspit happily chasing his little tail.

"For your vegetable garden sir?" The man responds to Shane's outburst.

Shane pushes Bruiser off of him when he ran back at him. He jumps up like a robot, grabs the broom leaning by the steps and begins to chase the man cursing every name under the sun.

"Do I look like a fuckin' farmer!" Shane screams as the men run for their lives and jump into the trucks and back out the driveway knocking over his letterbox.

Shane drops to his knees in all but his boxers as the trucks reverse out, turn in the road and speed away.

"Come back! Come back! Come backkkkkkkk!" He calls reaching his hand out looking at the shit infestation covering his lawn. He looks down at himself and he was covered head to toe in crap and faints.

Jesus sits on the wall over the road eating an apple with a peg pinched to his nose watching the whole fiasco wiping his eyes on the sleeves of his trench coat.

"Time for church!" He says looking at his watch.

He jumps down off the wall and makes his way up the road, nodding his greetings to the elderly ladies and whistling a merry tune as he goes.

* * *

 **A/N:- Jesus you meanie!**

 **I had to split the chapter so the next one will be up fairly soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you to the readers, to those following and thank you to; Kit-cat99, Tania Ibarbia, zombielibrarian, DarylDixon'sLover, Guest and kevkye for reviewing on the last chapter :)

We're going to Church on Sunday...Song choices in this chapter are just songs I wanted in this story - Amazing Grace and Oh Happy Day.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters. Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

 **The Black Velvet Lounge**

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

Glenn sits at the end of pew fidgeting in the starched shirt Maggie had forced him into after scrubbing him squeaky clean with a coarse loofa in the bathtub. Glenn had decided, the woman was lethal with a loofa and he finally understood how the animals on the farm must have felt. But then again, Maggie seemed to love her animals more than humans and she most probably didn't scrub them so hard and most likely used massaging sponges on them instead. He itches the back of his neck, arms and his back letting out little whimpers of frustration not able to reach the annoying itch that has him slipping down the bencch.

"Babe, stoppit!" Maggie orders in between gritted teeth, smiling at the faces sneaking curious glances at them wanting to know who they are. They looked foreign, different and interesting compared to everyone else in the Grand Church hall.

"I'm not even Christian! Why do I even have to be here?" Glenn asks looking around unbuttoning his top shirt button feeling suffocated.

"Because you married into The Greene family…to a Christian gal…Daughter of Herschel Greene!" Jesus answers matter of fact as if saying _duh!_ combing his fingers through his beard sitting next to Maggie who kicks his foot down which was pressed into the back of the pew in front of them making Glenn giggle until he sees Maggie's eyes boring deeply into him which tells him to shut up.

"But…I'm Korean and-" Glenn dares to answer in a mumble to his frowning wife whiningly reminding them of his heritage and then shuts up.

"Firstly, you were born in Michigan and secondly, haven't seen anythin' Korean about ya cept your Korean face…you're a converted Christian now!" Jesus smirks "Brother Glenn, welcome to our world!" He smiles extending his hand out cocking his head at Glenn welcomingly and then looks around at the pretty arrangement of flowers, making up his mind that there was Jasmine in the arrangements, he could smell them.

Maggie smiles kissing Jesus on the cheek and then bops her head up and down over the enormous hats trying to look for signs of Beth wondering whether Father Tyreese had made his decision, they had bumped into him after lunch yesterday and after the introductions, Beth had gone back to his office for a chat.

Beth had time on her hands, six months until she was off on the road and they all knew she had a lot going on up in her mind that she needed to release. She needed something other than the bar which was being fully taken care of by Jesus and Maggie. They reassured Beth, she had an equal say in the family business but if she wanted to, she can use her time doing something she wanted to do. Jesus knew exactly what that was when he caught Beth enjoying the performances the little children were putting on for their parents in the park so encouraged Beth to have a chat with Father Tyreese, see if she could do what she loved doing back home.

"What was the last Christian thing you've done?" Glenn pipes up again curiously.

Jesus swings his head to look at Glenn, seeing the questioning look on his brother-in-law's face and he gets lost in thoughts.

He's done a lot of Christian things in his lifetime, still is but he wasn't one for broadcasting it looking for praise and recognition, he didn't do it for that. He'll never forget his parent's upbringing and of helping those less fortunate than them. The volunteering they did in Church and the community, the money they'd raised and contributed to a good cause for the greater good of their community was embedded into his brain. Like his parent's many anonymous donations, the donations he's made to the Church was going to remain anonymous. Only he and the big man above need to know. He knew Glenn didn't mean any spite, he wasn't annoyed at all because one of these days, he knows Glenn would do exactly the same when he figures it out.

"We took ya in and now I'm wondering why?!" Jesus responds back questioningly with a smirk chucking his pamphlet at Glenn and Glenn does the same back glad Jesus wasn't pissed at him

"If you two don't stop, I'm gonna crucify the both of ya in front of the whole congregation…now STOP IT!" Maggie threatens holding her purse ready to belt it at either one of them who dared to argue.

An elderly woman in front turns her head around in her enormous hat and shushes them angrily.

"Sorry!" Maggie apologises and the woman shakes her head turning back around fanning her face tutting to her friend.

"That weren't even funny Maggie!" Jesus says crossing his arms over his chest, closing his eyes waiting for the service to begin.

Glenn turns around facing forward not knowing whether to laugh or…he decides it's best to stay faced forward.

Beth's head pops out between the curtains at the side of the podium, scanning the vast room and spots Maggie and Jesus with his eyes shut. She throws Maggie a huge nodding smile and Maggie puts her thumbs up beaming nearly jumping out of her seat but sees the woman turn back around and she looks down at her pamphlet with a grin on her face.

"What's she up to?" Glenn whispers watching a very happy Beth shoot off disappearing back from where she came from.

"You'll see!" Jesus replies with a grin still with his eyes shut closed having heard the little squeal Maggie had made beside him knowing what that meant.

This wasn't their easy-going Church back home where everyone was comfortable and used to different shades of personalities shining through, it seemed more formal and reserved here but things are about to change, the sleepy county of King County was going to get a wake-up call and realise what they've been missing in Church or _they'd_ get kicked out and be forbidden to return to Church but he highly doubted that.

* * *

Rick waits for Lori and Carl to slide in and take their seats and then he slips in beside next to Carl.

Rick unbuttons his suit jacket and takes a look around, it was a good turn out and then looks at Lori who's nodding and waving all high and mightily to some important person from the Church's committee group. He watches Lori lifting up a large Tupperware box containing shop bought cupcakes knowing she was going to pass them off as home made. He rolls his eyes thinking could Lori be any brown nose than she is being and if they'd actually taste _her_ cupcakes, they'd realise why they were constipated after a couple of days. The rock-cakes would have blocked their digestive system and they'd have to take constipation medication to loosen their bowels and then she shoves the box at him to hold on to.

 _Really?_ Rick frowns staring at the Tupperware sitting on his lap, he slides it down the bench away from him.

He had to put up sitting with Lori because of Carl and the show because they agreed to continue attending Church together, the one day when they'd try and be amicable around Carl on God's day and also because Lori had a hidden agenda, like he didn't know he shakes his head knowing Lori better than she thinks he does.

Lori wants to get more involved in Church, the community and charity fundraisers so she's trying to impress Father Tyreese and the committee members to give her a seat amongst the other women so she'd be a part of some important decision makings that go on around King County. She's going to lose that status of being the wife of Senior Deputy Rick Grimes which was a big deal in their community, people respected and were afraid of Rick and wouldn't mess with him thus treated his wife with the same respect so she needed this, she needed to make a name for herself, to be seen as an important figure in the public community. But Lori wasn't a tactful or clever person and would occasionally slip up and show her true colours. She thought, if the committee saw her getting along and able to attend social events with her soon-to-be ex-husband, they'd think she was an amicable person.

Rick scoffs at the thought.

"Dad, can I hang out with you today?" Carl asks tugging Rick's suit jacket.

Rick looks up and over at Lori who was busy reading the programme. He knew Lori had heard Carl, the tightness in her jaw and the line on her lips was telling him to dare him to ask her so she could shoot him down with that look he hates and he wouldn't be able to make a scene in Church with so many people they know around them.

"Buddy, we're gonna hang out next weekend and I'm gonna take you to the movies this Wednesday after school and we'll go to Giuseppe's Pizza Bar, I hear he's gonna make a 30 inch base stuffed with a cheese crust!" Rick says pulling Carl into his side "We'll do whatever ya want next weekend – promise!" He tries pacifying Carl.

Carl asked the same thing every weekend Rick didn't have him and every time, Rick had to make up an excuse or deflect the question because Lori wouldn't participate in the conversation. She'd just sit there pretending not to have heard not wanting to be the bad guy of not letting Carl spend time with Rick even though it's her whose being the thorn and not allowing it so it was left to him to make Carl understand. Lori was never going to allow them extra time with Carl. Rick didn't want their domestics broadcasted in front of everyone so he had to be the bigger person and sometimes look like the bad guy.

Carl, at times when he gets frustrated,likes to do a magic trick he's learnt – disappear. Rick hoped today that wouldn't be the case. It was Easter Sunday and the guys at the station would have a field day when they get the call to help search for Carl. It was happening regularly recently that Rick was thinking of bugging all of Carl's shoes with a GPS tracker.

"But dad, I want to hang with you today!" Carl begs looking up at Rick, bottom lip poking out.

Rick clutches Carl's shoulder tightly looking regretfully down into his pleading eyes and is forced to look away which makes Carl look down into his lap crestfallen.

Feeling the slump and shudder in Carl's shoulders, Rick's eyes flick angrily over to Lori as she licks her fingertip and turns the page of her pamphlet. Watching Lori acting unconcerned and unmoved at how unhappy their son is angers Rick and before he could grab her arm and yank her out of Church to give her a bitter taste of her own cold medicine, he imagined actually strangling her at this point - the piano starts to play and everyone sits up paying attention.

Rick gives up and slumps back into his seat, head bowed down in defeat hoping the service would be quick and painless and then the voice of an angel belts out and fills the church overpowering his senses of once enraging thoughts. Rick lifts his head up slowly and when he turns his head to where that voice was coming from, his breath catches and eyes widen in complete disbelief.

 _Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me  
I once was lost but now am found  
Was blind, but now, I see._

 _T'was Grace that taught  
my heart to fear  
And Grace, my fears relieved  
How precious did that Grace appear  
the hour I first believed._

 _Through many dangers, toils and snares  
I have already come  
Tis Grace has brought me safe thus far  
and Grace will lead us home._

Rick's eyes softens, his heart just melts and he's transfixed watching and listening to Beth sing and play the piano holding on tightly to Carl. Carl leans against Rick's chest watching forgetting he was upset and the thought of running off to the water tower to hide out until it was pitch black to make his parent's crap their pants and do what he wants them to do are long forgotten.

 _The Lord has promised good to me  
His word my hope secures  
He will my shield and portion be  
as long as life endures._

 _We've been there ten thousand years  
bright shining as the sun  
We've no less days to sing God's praise  
than when we've first begun._

Jesus opens his eyes, takes a look around and was proven right, they were all spellbound and motionless and focused solely on Beth. He looks proudly over at Beth who's lost in the music. Maggie holds Glenn's hand and leans her head on his shoulder, he leans his head on hers - he loved Beth's singing, it just took him away from his worries.

 _Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me  
I once was lost but now am found  
Was blind, but now, I see._

Beth's slim fingers plays the last tune. She looks up and takes a satisfied sigh feeling the cool breeze rush past her face with the smell of Jasmine dancing around her, one of her favourite flowers.

Father Tyreese breaks the spell over the Church walking out and clapping his hands together and the congregation stands up and claps energetically along with him wondering who the young woman with the voice of an angel was.

Lori clapping was lost for words, this performance wasn't on the programme she had looked at, there seems to have been a last minute change, so last minute - the programme for the service wasn't updated. She shakes her head thinking when she becomes more involved, she'll make sure these little mistakes don't happen. She looks down to her side and then has to do a double take. Rick seemed to have zoned out sitting there staring up at Beth and he was really just staring at Beth, his lips slightly parted and she knew that look, he used to give her that look when she used to dress up for him when they first dated, like his breathe was taken away. Lori couldn't believe Rick and smacks him on the arm with her programme but Rick doesn't move.

" **RICK!** " Lori hisses trying to get his attention but he doesn't move.

She hits him again and before the third hit comes, Rick grabs the programme, scrunches it up and throws it back at her, it hits her chest and falls to the ground.

"What the!" Lori stands there opened mouthed not believing Rick and his strange behaviour.

Lori sits down looking around embarrassed to check that nobody saw what just happened.

Carl looks up at his dad ignoring his mom and covers his mouth laughing, his dad looked like a mannequin sitting there but then his lashes blink to confirm he was alive. Carl realises his dad was looking all googly eyed at the lady who had been singing and playing the piano, he too was impressed but his dad seemed way more impressed than maybe he should be, his mom was furious.

Little Duane Jones turns around handing back the scrunched up programme that rolled under his seat and hit his foot. He looks at Carl and smiles "Hey Carl!" and then he looks at Rick to say hey but hesitates.

"What's wrong with your dad?" Duane asks scrunching his nose never seen Deputy Grimes as he is ""He looks like a stiff!" Duane says waving his hand in front or Rick's face "What happened to him?"

Before Carl can snitch on Rick, Morgan spanks Duane on his butt telling him to turn back around in his seat and face forward.

"Rick?" Morgan whispers when he looks over his should seeing Rick not moving.

Jenny scolds both Morgan and Duane that they can play with Rick and Carl once service has finished but until then, it's God's time and they turn back around looking at one another. Duane just shrugs to his dad when he asks him what happened.

Beth gets up from the piano stool, straightening out her pretty dress. She looks around smiling and finding Glenn, Maggie and Jesus amongst the crowd looking towards her proudly, she smiles. Glenn was still clapping nodding looking like he wanted to reveal to everyone, that she was his sister-in-law. Beth can read Glenn clearly, she lets out a little giggle making her way down the aisle, her cheeks were pink from blushing. She can feel hundreds of eyes on her and when her eyes lift up slightly taking in a few faces, she does a double take seeing someone she never thought she'd see in Church. Right there, three rows back, she sees one of the guys from the audience from Friday night. One of the guys who had caught her and was nose to nose with her and she noticed he had his arm around a little boy. Beth holds Rick's gaze and then looks away seeing Rick was watching her with the same intensity as he had at the bar with the little boy now tapping at Rick's cheek to get his attention, the boy seemed to look amused and then she hears the boy call out _"dad!"_

 _Dad?_ Beth repeats, she doesn't know why but her heart just sunk.

Jesus and Glenn both stand up as Beth takes a seat in between Maggie and Jesus. Maggie takes a hold of Beth's hand in hers and Beth looks to Jesus who happily puts his arms around her shoulder pulling her into his side and kisses her forehead.

"That was really beautiful Miss Elizabeth!" Jesus whispers in her hair.

Rick looks up front getting a glimpse of Beth sitting beside Jesus and Maggie and feels a small pair of eyes staring up at him. He looks down to see Carl staring up at him with his brow raised.

"What?" Rick asks.

"You what?" Carl retorts back crossing his arms shaking his head making Rick's lips break into a small smile.

Rick now feels another set of eyes on him and when he looks to his side, he gets the frosty reception of Lori staring at him, brows furrowed closely together with her lips pursed tightly shut and his smiles disappears in an instant, she was good at doing that. They just sit there staring at one another. Lori trying to read him but he was giving her nothing now, just staring at her blankly and she gets frustrated being the first to pull away.

"Hallelujah!" Rick mumbles turning away when nothing comes out from Lori's lips, it was a record first, she looked completely shocked and he now fears did she catch him staring at Beth? "Shit!" He sighs rubbing his face taking another look over at Lori who was staring over at Beth, her back was to them cuddled into Jesus. Lori caught him, she wasn't taking her eyes off of Beth.

"Now, let me start off by saying thank you!" Father Tyreese says to the congregation "And welcome to our new members, Miss Beth, Miss Maggie, Glenn and Jesus and a big thank you to Miss Beth for singing for us!" he smiles over to The Greene's and they smile back and to everyone staring at them.

Glenn's jaw aches as does his cheeks smiling flashing his teeth to everyone, _stop staring!_ was all he kept thinking and then Father Tyreese begins and he relaxes rubbing his jaw when they all focus back up front.

After the sermon, a few more hymns and songs were sung, the children requested one of their favourite songs and Father Tyreese couldn't deny them especially with everyone in high spirits calls Beth back on to the stage to lead with the children to join in with her.

 _Oh, happy day, Oh, happy day  
Oh, happy day, Oh, happy day_

 _When Jesus washed, When Jesus washed  
When He washed, When Jesus washed_

 _When He washed, When Jesus washed  
My sins away, yeah, Oh, happy day_

Rick smiles watching Beth with the children in their little robes singing, swaying and clapping their hands around Beth copying her movements. He notes Beth was able to establish a good rapport with the children, they seemed to love her and she them. Watching Beth with the children up there seemed like the most natural thing for her and he's never once been this captivated and engaged at Church until now, he hasn't felt so connected but she was making him feel things he hasn't felt in a long while, he feels alive and happy and he looks down at Carl who looked like he wanted to be up there watching excitedly, this was nothing like they've experienced until now.

 _Oh, happy day, Oh, happy day  
Oh, happy day, Oh, happy day  
Oh, happy day, Oh, happy day_

 _He taught me how to watch_  
 _Fight and pray, fight and pray_  
 _And living rejoicing every, everyday_

 _When Jesus washed, When Jesus washed  
Oh, when He washed, When Jesus washed  
When Jesus washed, When Jesus washed  
My sins away, yeah_

 _Oh, happy day, Oh, happy day!_

"I bet your lovin' all this!" Glenn asks Jesus scooting up next to him once Maggie had been pulled up by Father Tyreese to go join Beth on stage. Jesus shakes his head and continues watching clapping his hands with everyone.

With final announcements, everyone got to have a few refreshments and mingle with one another.

Once everyone was filing out, they were shaking Father Tyreese's hand thanking him for a super great service.

"I'm looking forward to Church next Sunday!" Carl says enthusiastically liking the songs they sang today, they weren't the normal traditional ones they usually sing, he liked the new change up and had spoken to Duane and they both decided if the other wanted to try out for the Choir, then the other would too. When Duane told his mom, Jenny just screamed with joy hugging him. Carl looked over at his mom and backs out and then he looks over at Beth smiling, maybe she could help him, she was talking to the other moms and the moms seem to like her.

Beth had built up the courage to meet with Father Tyreese after watching the Choir rehearse. She gave an informal interview about her experience and her life dedication from the age of six singing in her Church Choir. She slipped in that she also did singing at little venues and bars and recently at her family run bar-lounge and would be going on the road touring small venues over the US with her band and to Beth's surprise, he was open-minded which she was thrilled about. He told her he too loved music and hoped she'd succeed in whatever she decided to do so long as she was happy with it. Father Tyreese was really impressed when Beth played and sang for him and had decided to give her a trial go to see what the Church-goers reception would be to her and the new ideas. She had passed her interview with flying colours. It turned out everyone enjoyed the change of songs, it was like a breath of fresh air some of the elder people had said. So they've decided they're going to do a mix up of traditional and new to suit the majority, they needed to cater for the young and old to keep people attending. Beth was going to help by starting with the youngsters, volunteering three days two hour sessions after school, there was going to be a lot more soul in their performances and possibly productions if the parents agreed.

"Amen to that!" Father Tyreese beams hearing and watching a happy Carl strolling out the archway into the sunlight as he shakes Rick's hand. They all watch Carl with a spring in his step, Rick had never seen Carl so springy coming out of Church.

"Amen, Sunday can't come round quick enough!" Rick replies looking over at Beth surrounded by little children jumping up and down wanting to join the Junior Choir, they had fun.

Hearing Rick and Carl's enthusiasm makes Tyreese grab his heart pleased, bursting with joy thinking his sermon went better than he thought, he was really reaching out to his congregation and this was the first time having grown up with Rick to hear him saying he couldn't wait for Church next week. He had to work on his next sermon as soon as he got home and he needed to call Sasha to let her know what transpired today and that she must make sure she's not on duty next Sunday to attend to see for herself the change and he had to admit, Beth Greene's input was probably the reason why the Church was buzzing, the Church never buzzed until today. He rubs his hands together imagining what next week was going to be like, he felt butterflies and then shakes the next gushing parent's hands.

Lori storms out the Church in her white stilettos looking over her shoulder at Beth with people crowding her telling her how wonderful she was and how engaging her performance was and then she looks over at Rick who was sneaking looks over at Beth between the gaps of the crowd. Lori was unimpressed, Rick was blatantly making his feeling clears in front of her at the young girl which she swears is still in High School.

"Carl!" Lori yells finally getting Rick's attention who watches Carl running behind Lori with an armful of colourful Easter eggs.

Just as Rick goes to make a dash over to Carl to say good bye, Jim stops him and asks where he and guys snuck off to on Friday night because when he turned around, they weren't there.

"Emmm," Rick says rubbing his jaw knowing the truth would hurt Jim and then his eyes catch Beth walking with Maggie back towards the church,

"Hey little man, you dropped one!" Jesus says crouching down and picking up an egg.

Carl rushes back and Jesus places the egg on the pyramid in his arms.

"Thanks Mr!" Carl smiles and then looks at Jesus "Didn't ya get an egg?" He asks seeing Jesus's empty hands.

Jesus shakes his head and looks at Carl thoughtfully.

"Ya know these Easter Eggs have nothin' to actually do with today right?" Jesus asks Carl raising his brow "You _were_ listenin' in on Father Tyreese's sermon?" He asks.

"I know!" Carl sighs "And yeah…I were listenin' to Father Tyreese but Mrs Peletier is givin' them out to everyone, she said she had too many delivered to her store and who am I to say no to her generosity!" Carl explains which makes Jesus lower his head to hide his laugh, the kid was funny.

"And ya gonna eat all of those!" Jesus points to Carl's bundle and Carl looks guilty but shakes his head no.

"Ya can get nasty cavities!" Jesus warns "My brother used to eat a ton and guess what he got?" He asks Carl.

"Emmm...I'm guessin' nasty cavities?" Carl answers.

"Exactly! Jesus nods "Did I just impart some knowledge from here to here?" Jesus jokes points from his brain to Carl's brain and Carl just laughs.

"Well, ya can have one, that's one less cavity for me and dad says it's good ta share!" Carl smiles placing an egg back into Jesus's hand, he waves running off as Lori is waiting by the car calling him.

"Thanks man, I'll send ya my dentist's bill!" Jesus says making Carl smiles looking back at him.

Jesus gets up watching Rick rushing over to Lori and helping Carl into the back of the car strapping the seat belt on and giving him a hug.

"So that's Grimes' kid...huh!" Jesus says watching Rick and Carl not realising who the kid was.

Jesus smacks the egg on his thigh and unravels the foiled wrapper, picking up a broken piece of chocolate and shoves it into his mouth watching Rick and Lori in some heated argument as Rick slams the door shut so the little boy couldn't hear and pulls her away.

"I saw ya Rick...ya like what ya saw hummmmmmmm?" Lori complains to Rick "She's looks about FIFTEEN!…didn't know you were into that, little girls…tell me what's so fascinating about her that you were practically droolin' watchin' her…you…you PIG! All your ever gonna get to do is look because face it, she's way outta ya league and I'd never let it happen!" Lori swears.

"Do I sense...jealousy and fear?" Rick asks stepping closer to Lori wanting to see her face and enjoying it, there was no smugness on her face now.

The hushed argument was getting a notch louder but still not loud enough for Jesus to hear clearly, Rick had his back to him. But Jesus knew how to sign language and he was brilliant at lip-reading. He was reading Lori's lips moving at a speed of lightening and there were a few cuss words flying out fluently from Lori's mouth and then she pushes Rick and he grabs her wrist to stop ushering her to the other side of the car.

"What are we watchin'?" Glenn asks stealing a piece of chocolate standing beside Jesus following his gaze and his eyes widen "Holy Shit!" he says chocking down the chocolate "I meant Holy God!" seeing it was the guy from the bar and then he looks at Jesus eating his egg watching vigilantly at the squabble between Rick and Lori.

"Your silence and that look on ya face is kinda disturbing man!" Glenn gulps the chocolate down his throat trying to read Jesus's thoughts.

"Brother Glenn, it's Resurrection Sunday, let us celebrate the real Lord, Jesus Christ!" He smiles draping his arm around Glenn's shoulder turning them around to go find the girls.

Jesus looks over his shoulder to see Rick standing there breathing in and out controlling his temper watching his wife driving out the gates with his son. A moment later, he sees Rick thundering off towards his car.

Jesus turns back around realising he didn't actually have to do anything about Rick, Lori Grimes seems to have Rick covered now that she caught him staring and drooling at a younger woman, his sister. Lori Grimes most definitely is a bitch but he actually feels sorry for the little boy to be stuck in the middle of the shit storm between his parents. He seemed like a good kid. He thought, Rick looked to have his hands full and would be too preoccupied and most likely stalked by his ex to have time to try and get close to Beth. He'll still keep an eye out on the cop because he still wouldn't trust him with a stack of bibles strapped to his ass.

Rick unlocks his car and then his cellphone rings.

"I see ya Ma didn't manage to drag ya to Church today!" Rick says into the phone.

"WHAT?!" Rick says sitting up in the seat.

"What d'ya mean they crapped all over your lawn?" Rick asks scrunching his face switching the ignition on.

"You don't have a vegetable patch!" Rick replies and pulls the phone away from his ear as Shane was screaming sdown the phone of what he's goin' to do when he gets a hold of the dipshit who ruined his new lawn.

"Shane...calm down! Don't do anythang stupid, I'm on ma way!" Rick orders Shane getting in gear and speeding off to Shane's house.

* * *

 **A/N: So Jesus has seen to Shane, seen who Rick has to deal with and the next chapter is all about Daryl. I hope you join next time.**

 **Happy Easter Break to everyone and** **Good Night xox**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you to the readers, to those following and thank you to; Tania Ibarbia, DarylDixon'sLover, electrickpanda, Kit-cat99, Guest, InfiniteAndMortal, BethFan and Kevkye for reviewing on the last chapter!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters. Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

 **The Black Velvet Lounge**

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

Daryl walks into the shoe closet of a washroom, shuts the door behind him and pulls off his wife beater covered in motor oil and grease. Taking one look at it, he scrunches it up and tosses it into the trash with frustration - it was spoiled and unsalvageable. He huffs leaning forward holding the sides of the counter, that's the third one this week.

He hated the sleeves of his overalls covering his arms, he always felt like he was being smothered or restrained so always unbuttoned and folded the whole top down and tied the sleeves around his waist, free to feel some air hit his arms and neck. Working all day in a hot and stuffy garage with six other beefy-ass men around him at times felt suffocating. At the rate he was going through the sleeveless t-shirts, he'll be cleaning out Carol's store of the item, much to the joy of Carol's cash register but not so much for his dwindling wallet. It'll be beef jerky, bread and milk for the rest of the week at this rate he thought.

He needed to do something otherwise he'd have to work topless until he got paid, there was no way he was going to ruin any more of his best wife beaters and he had his suspicions about Grease-ball Tomas.

Tomas's gaze would linger on him and the new guy longer than a dude's gaze should do on another dude who was supposed to be straight when they worked around with their tops off. His second suspicion of Tomas was the questionable playlist he had playing after working hours when he thought nobody was about; Madonna - Vogue, Rita Ward – Ring My Bells, Diana Ross - I'm Coming Out, Village People – YMCA, Macho Man and The Weather Girls – It's Raining Men to name just a few.

 _Really…what the hell?!_ Daryl thought looking down puzzled.

He thought homeboy's playlist would be something like...2 Chainz, Sean Paul, Pitbull or Gente de Zona.

When he used to run around with Merle in his youth, they'd once walked into a bar and walked straight out when they heard the music and sensed the male sexual testosterone directed towards them to know the company wasn't their company. He didn't have a problem if a man wanted to love on another man so long as they didn't do it in front of him (he hated public displays of affection as it were, nobody needed to see someone sucking off someone else's face!) and so long as they didn't try and do it on him, he didn't care.

He'd once shared his suspicions with Rick and Shane on a Friday night when they'd gotten practically wasted at Jim's bar and sometimes he wished he hadn't shared, it was that eighth beer and what not's shots fault. Shane's Gaydar, he claims to have acquired from his mamma confirmed, there's not an iota of doubt regarding Tomas's sexual preference - Tomas was and most definitely is gay and wanted to get his leg over a dude.

Even Rick, the impartial one out of the three of them nodded his head laughing lifting his bottle up in the air saying he'd thought he suspected something when he needed to get his car serviced and he swore he caught Tomas checking him out in his uniform in the reflection of one of the vehicles and that Tomas was one of those guys who acted like one of the guys but actually liked the guys. Rick was off his head mumbling anything and he wasn't sure Rick even knew what Rick was saying. That only happened when Rick got into some world war battle with Lori and the drinks came out and didn't stop. Anyone would need a stiff drink or ten once they'd finished a round with Lori Grimes.

Daryl wasn't completely sure as Tomas always joined in with the other guys when a good looking woman walked by, the wolf whistles and dirty talk came out and then there were the countless topless women calendars and posters all over his wall.

He now remembers his drunken therapy session with Shane and Rick, it all hits him in full force. The over the top analysis of a woman's body and the naked pictures of women were all just a concealment of the truth. He remembers Rick and Shane's friend, Aaron was just the same back in high school, all vocal about a woman's body, examining every single lady lump and curve. All three would be checking out girls and stealing their dad's Playboys (except Rick, Rick's dad never in his life owned a Playboy magazine) and Aaron always made sure he was sitting on the bleachers watching the football players practice at break not wanting to play himself just watched and suggested they go and watch _Brokeback Mountain_ and they hadn't of known what they were walking into in the movie theatre. They couldn't look at one another when they went to get shakes after. That was one awkward afternoon.

The Aaron back then is not the Aaron of today. When Aaron came out, he told Rick and Shane, he was in denial of his sexuality and the stuff he used to come out with when he was around them, was just a cover up because he didn't think they'd accept him but he was wrong, Rick and Shane are still buddies with Aaron and his now partner Eric and so was he.

Daryl thought, he was usually good at reading a person but he's been so preoccupied with Merle and trying to hold down this job to have figured it out. Running out of wife beaters to wear at work was the final straw and confirmation that the accidental brush pass of Tomas's front on his naked back was not accidental. Tomas could have walked around like anyone else would have to get to the cupboard not squeezed between him and the gap of the wall. The audible gasp and moan Tomas let out, was not because he was struggling to get past, _the sonavabitch!_

"Dumbass!" Daryl calls himself.

He unties the sleeves from around his waist, tugs and rips off the sleeves from his overalls - problem solved, he just now needed to do the same to his other three overalls he decides whilst wiping his hands on the material, he had more grease on his hands than he did yesterday.

His boss was busting his balls making him do the grimiest jobs that nobody wanted to do. Call it payback, warning or punishment, he alone spent the whole day dealing with the pile ups left over from the previous days. Big Brother Merle had turned up Saturday with his hillbilly hooligans and they kept circling their Harleys round the garage and their finale was speeding through the open doors into the garage at 70mph and out the other end making a mess as they went being the dickheads they are, nuisances stopping everyone from working. The biscuit was, scaring off three potential customers and sending them right on down to the smug garage owner down the street who could be clearly seen standing outside his more upper scale garage drinking from his victory cup welcoming three new customers to his clientele list.

Daryl knew he was being punished for being related to Merle who was being an annoying prick because he couldn't take that his baby brother told him, he wanted to make an honest decent living _by himself with his own abilities_ which just made Merle laugh in his face saying he'd turned into a _big girl's blouse_ which was much worse than just a _girl's blouse_ which only meant that, Officer Friendly and Officer Fuckwit had clearly rubbed off on him whilst he was at the delightful detention centre reminding Daryl, he never once visited the longest stretch he'd done behind bars and ignored all his calls – that wasn't kind or the brotherly thing to do but Big Brother was back to reign order in the Dixon Family and their turf and expected him to take his place behind him, like the good old days.

Daryl looks up and takes a long hard look at his reflection in the busted mirror. The scars and evidence of a hard life. A titanium eye socket and four screws in his nose being the result of the car accident when Merle's drugs deal went south.

 _Was this it? Was this what life was going to be like?_ He asks his reflection, not knowing what the future holds for him, no prospects of a better life but the one that he was born into, waiting for him - Redneck Hell?

He looks down at his filthy, severely dry and cracked skin. They'd be worth it, if he'd stayed on at school and maybe he'd be one of those mechanics or engineers who built the bikes he loves like Rick and their tutor had tried to persuade him to do, not follow Merle but follow his dreams. He wished he'd listened to Rick and that tutor all those years ago, it was too late, this is it but it was better than nothing.

The motors needed to be ready for the morning which meant he had to come in today, Easter Sunday when everyone else was spending it with their families to get the jobs done. There was no such thing as mechanic elves who'd sneak in after dusk and get the jobs done overnight whist he slept. Daryl wished his mamma never read him those fairy-tale stories, especially the one where those elves made those shoes for The Shoemaker because he was really wishing those damn elves would have turned up last night and helped him out - The Mechanic.

He pushes the plastic plug into the sink and fills it up allowing the steam to rise up and hit his face, neck and bare chest. He wets his hands under the hot running water, reaches for the soap and sees that there's just a crumb of soap left. Snatching it up cursing the idiot who didn't replace it whilst rubbing the soap into his hand and dropping whatever was left over onto the drainer, he had other areas of his body that needed cleaning.

He rubs his hands vigorously and rinses them into the hot water and then grabs the last of the soap and squishes it into the rag and runs it over his hands, face and neck and chest scrubbing the oil and grease off the best he can. He tosses the rag into the bin, dips his hands into the sink and scoops out a handful of hot water and splashes it over his face and neck and then his arms and chest. Grabbing the little hand shower, he begins to wash his hair. Once he's finished, he uses his elbow to turn off the faucet. Dripping wet, he grabs a towel and dries himself off. He wipes the steam off the mirror with his hand and takes a look at himself. This was the best he was going to get cleaned up until he gets home later to have a proper shower before bed. He was running late and needed to get down to Carol's and get a few things, he had a date and he couldn't keep the sweet little lady waiting.

* * *

Daryl looks around scratching his head.

"Hey Carol!" Daryl barks over the shelves "Why d'ya keep movin' shit about!" He asks walking around looking side to side trying to locate the nice fancy chocolates.

"I'm sorry Pookey! I didn't know I needed to get your permission to move shit about in my store!" Carol responds back placidly marking up a few sale items.

"It's been two whole fuckin' days I came in last and ya already changed it up!" Daryl complains about the grocery section of the store. "Put it back how it was woman! I need ta get ma shit and get the hell outta here!" Daryl grumbles "Got some place _important_ I gotta be!" He says as his voice trails off.

Carol looks up from her pricing with a little grin dancing around her lips watching Daryl, he looked adorably cute huffing and puffing having his little tantrum. She lets him go wandering off continuing his grumbling and tutting when he can't find the fancy chocolates. She sees him throwing his hands up in the air in frustration when he still can't find them and a laugh escapes her mouth as she continues her job in hand.

She and Daryl had a close relationship nobody understood - Daryl with his temper, grumbling and cussing and Carol with her teasing and fussing would think they were some married couple but they were more like dysfunctional brother and sister. They had their own ways of conversation even if it were the types of conversations they were having now. Carol didn't mind, this was so much better than not talking to anyone except to Ed 365 days a year for the past two decades. Daryl was a breath of fresh air and helped her toughen up and she helped him come out of his shell around women. She laughs, Sophia has a crush on Daryl and he is completely oblivious to the attention twelve year old Sophia showers on him.

Since Ed's been locked up, they're happier, she feels lighter, been able to breath and finally interact more freely with the customers and even though Daryl is a hard nut on the surface, he's actually soft and gooey caramel on the inside when it came to certain people and Carol had found out, she and Sophia were two of those certain people and who had been people Daryl could connect with. Daryl made a point to make his presence known and helped her when she had issues with a few teenage troublemakers stealing and vandalising her store. Daryl had stood in the background to watch one day and caught the pimple faced punks red handed. He escorted two out of the store under each of his arms and the teenagers haven't bothered her again. They just walk by and stare the other way, never dare to approach her store. She was sweeping the floor this afternoon and one of the boys crossed the road and walked the opposite side looking around warily. She could only think, he was looking out for Daryl jumping out of thin air like he had that day.

"It been two whole fuckin' days since I got my last Daryl Dixon entertainment, this is just," Carol sighs looking around "Fun!" She snorts back.

"Laugh it up, cause it looks like the Easter Bunny just dropped all his eggs in ya store!" Daryl scoffs knowing this had to have been a booboo made by Sophia "I can't give these to her!" Daryl yells from a distance away when all he finds are Easter Eggs.

The reason why Daryl can't find the chocolates is because Carol took everything down and shoved the Easter Eggs on the confectionary shelves to get rid of them all, hoping her customers would buy them. Sophia had made a booboo. She was helping with ordering and she added an extra digit on the requisition form and pressed order on the computer and then the mammoth amount of eggs turned up on Thursday. Carol had the luxury boxes of chocolates Daryl was looking for in the stockroom. She _could_ just tell him but this was much more fun watching Daryl taking another lap around her store huffing and puffing looking like a five year old boy, who looks like at any given moment, will drop to the ground and have a mini tantrum.

"Colder! Colder! Colder!" Carol says out louder each time the further Daryl went and then he makes his way back down the aisle.

"Warmer! Warmer! Warmer!" She says lifting her eyes up to see Daryl getting closer still moving his head side to side and then he takes a heavy sigh when he sees the time on the big clock on the wall.

"Woman, where's the damn chocolates, I could make ma own with the time it's takin' me lookin' for em!" Daryl grumbles turning and going up the second aisle.

Carol just giggles and composes herself busying herself with the next set of pricing, there was something therapeutic using the gun machine thing to price up. Daryl was shooting Carol a look through those bangs of his.

"Colder! Colder! Colder!" Carol says cocking her head to stare back at him as he continues to step back giving those eyes.

Daryl having enough, jumps up on to row of empty shelves, taking each step up throws his leg over and stands there taking a look around at the lay of the store.

"Find what ya lookin' for Pookey?" Carol asks reaching for the next box.

Daryl was just about to groan a _NO_ and complain some more when he turns his head around and then his eyes land on someone he never in his wildest dreams expected to see this evening. The shock of his shock, he swallowed the bubble-gum in his mouth he purchased from the bubble-gum machine and begins to choke.

The Headliner from The Black Velvet Lounge, Miss Beth Greene was walking through the automatic double doors in a pretty dress and heels which he can only assume she wore to church. She looked radiant, almost glowing. He sees those unforgettable blue eyes, soft lips tinted pink and that hair which looks to be have been tamed down compared to Friday night but was still captivatingly glowing.

The little blast of air above the door hits Beth's face and makes her golden hair dance around her. She laughs and has to throw her head back and use her hand to wipe the runaway tresses out of her beautiful face which Daryl can only describe as the face of an Angel. She looked even prettier with only a touch of makeup on her fresh looking face.

 _Damn, she's beautiful!_

With all the staring and in takings of deep heavy breathes, Daryl's once dry hands become clammy and moist, he finally loses his balance and falls backwards. A grunt of a noise escapes his mouth in between the choking on his bubble-gum he remembered was lodged in his throat.

Carol looks up when she doesn't hear Daryl's cussing that she should have heard by now. She catches Daryl's cargo panted legs and laced boots up in the air which was slipping backwards over the opposite side of the aisle up ahead of her.

"OH MY GOD DARYLLL!" Carol yells dropping her pricing gun and climbs over the boxes and tripping as she goes, rushing over to check whether Daryl was still breathing, surely once his head connected with the ground would have knocked him out and possibly cracked his skull open.

Carol cringes, the last time she saw blood on the floor was her own when Ed beat her and Ed's blood when Shane smashed Ed's face for beating her.

* * *

"You know ya can come stay at ours anytime ya want! Maggie, Glenn and Bubba won't mind!" Beth says patting Rosita's arm linked into hers "You can bunk with me, I've got a huge king sized bed, excellent tunes and I don't snore or hog the bed sheets!" She adds smiling trying to persuade Rosita "We can have a sleepover and watch a rom-com!" Beth giggles at the thought, she hasn't had one of those since she was a teenager.

"Thanks Beth it all sounds like fun but honestly, everything's fine!" Rosita reassures Beth squeezing her arm trying to put on her best reassured smile she can put on.

The smile was forced and Beth wasn't buying it but she didn't want to push Rosita to pour her heart out not unless she wanted to, she would just make sure her friend knew if she ever wanted to talk or a shoulder to cry on, then hers would be there for her. Beth never understood how Rosita had ended up with a jerk of a man called Abraham Ford.

"Abraham will be expectin' me when he gets in after his shift and we need to talk anyways." Rosita says handing a basket to Beth.

"Okay but you're still comin' to dinner, I'm not cookin' all this just for my brother and Glenn to wolf down!" Beth says holding out the long shopping list she made.

Rosita looked unsure, Jesus and Maggie were already getting hints things weren't so rosy with her and Abraham.

"And I really need some help!" Beth sighs "Aunt Patty usually helps with prep and she's home at the farm, alone." Beth sighs missing Patricia and Otis today who are running the farm for them whilst they're in King County.

Rosita tugs Beth closer to her knowing she was getting herself emotional, this was the first time she's been away from Patricia and Otis who stepped up when Herschel and Annette passed away. The last thing they all needed was Beth to go back into her depression, she was still delicate at times, she needed reassurances and she needed her family and friends around her, that's why there was always a large group of them around her.

"Tara, Ben, Zach and Noah should be back in a couple of hours, they're gonna be too tired to help and Maggie can't boil an egg, god bless her she tries but she sometimes gets the sugar and salt mixed up, the last cake she helped me bake, the dogs back home turned up their noses at it and they eat EVERYTHING!" Beth says looking worried at the thought of what Maggie might add in the dinner tonight if she insisted on helping if nobody else had volunteered.

Rosita laughs covering her mouth because Beth's eyes were darting left to right, up and down, back and forth making herself dizzy, she was making her dizzy.

"Honey stop, I feel like the floors moving!" Rosita laughs closing her eyes.

"And Glenn is quite the help but he eats whilst we cook and asks way too many questions, I may need a muzzle for his mouth and Bubba is constantly busy with work, he'll be helpin' one moment and then he's off on that darn phone that keeps goin' off every couple of minutes!" Beth sighs trying to make her point pulling her most wounded and in need of help face.

Rosita goes to accept but Beth begins to talk again trying to make her case. Rosita closes her mouths amused. Beth really wanted her to go to dinner and she knew Beth didn't want her to be alone either. Abraham sometimes didn't come home and she'd wake up and find his side of the bed empty in the mornings and she guessed Beth could tell when they'd meet up in the mornings. It was getting harder to pretend everything was just _peachy and dandy_ like Abraham tells everyone - it was all bullshit!

"I'd love it if the only person I know who knows her way around the kitchen and can help me...please help me!" Beth pleads with those big round doe-eyes blinking those long lashes and buries her face into Rosita's shoulder "Pleaseeeeee!" Beth mumbles clutching Rosita's arm.

"How am I supposed to say no to all of that?" Rosita laughs "Of course, I'd love to join y'all and help with cooking!" Rosita agrees, it would actually be nice to spend today with Beth and her family, they always made her feel welcome.

Beth leans her head up onto Rosita's shoulder and squeals happily and tears the shopping list in half and they split up and go their separate ways to get all the ingredients in Carol's store.

* * *

Carol finds Daryl trying to haul himself out of the shopping trolley of Broken Biscuits Boxes that had broken his fall. Daryl had fallen into the trolley she left there for her stacking girls to unpack and she was glad they hadn't yet gotten around to placing them on the shelves because she would have had to witness Daryl's face smashed into the ground.

"Thank god!" Carol sighs with relief as Daryl spits out his bubble-gum having coughed it up.

"If they weren't broke before, they sure as hell are now!" Daryl grunts lifting a crushed box of Broken Biscuits and rubbing his sore ass "As well as my tail-bone- shit!" Daryl lets out a whine scrunching up his face in pain.

"Spot bein' a baby and get on up!" Carol says taking the box out of his hand.

Daryl puts up his hands swatting Carol's hands away telling her, he can get up himself but she was having none of it slapping his hand back and reaching in to help him up.

"Daryl, stop doin' that and help me out will ya!" Carol scolds.

Daryl stops fidgeting grabbing hold of Carol tightly around the shoulders shushing her when his ears pick up the sound of heels making it's way round the aisles and then the noise was getting louder, closer, definitely coming round their way and then he looks down at himself. He was stuck in a shopping trolley. Had he been five years old, he'd have gotten away with it but he was a grown ass man.

Daryl begins to freak out, he couldn't let Beth see him like this, he'd never be able to look her in the eyes when he gets the courage to. Carol was trying to help him but Daryl pushes her out the way, he grabs the shelves on either side of him, using both his arms drags himself in the shopping trolley up along the aisle using his upper body muscles to get him the hell out of this situation. He looked and felt like an idiot with his legs dangling up and out the trolley making his way towards the stockroom.

"Daryl?" Carol calls out narrowing her eyes watching him go "What on earth are ya doing?" She asks making to follow him.

Daryl was looking behind and down each side and turns the trolley around with him still in it and begins to back-up.

Carol runs after him, round the corner and she shakes her head covering her mouth and has to cover her eyes with her other hand because there was no stopping Daryl, it was like stupid had crawled into his body and taken over his bodily functions and brains. She knew Daryl was one of those observant hunters with mega good skills and his senses were killer senses but he didn't look like he had any of those senses right now. Carol cringes and her body shudders when she hears the crashing noises before her. Daryl had just backed himself into the tall pyramid of Spaghettios on display and they just showered down all over him, filling his trolley and pouring down on the floor below him making loud smashing and crashing noises rolling away.

A can rolls down the aisle and a heeled shoe stops it.

Daryl looks up in between the gaps and sees Beth crouching down with her basket to pick up the can. He doesn't know how but he jumps out of the trolley and runs towards the exit and smacks straight into Rosita backing her up against the fridge. Rosita yelps and opens her eyes but Daryl had extracted his body off of hers and shoots off round another corner. It suddenly felt like a damn maze.

Daryl reaches the automatic double doors and smacks into the glass not believing his luck.

"Motherfucker…ahhhhh!" Daryl groans "Open!" He growls smacking the glass holding his nose.

Beth and Rosita tiptoe out their separate aisles to watch Daryl.

"Excuse me, you forgot your Spaghettio!" Beth calls out rushing over holding out the can with Rosita following her thinking she recognised the man who'd just had her up against the fridge.

Daryl hears Beth's heels, steps back behind the line.

Jesus was watching from his jeep waiting for Beth and Rosita to finish their shopping. The store was glass all at the front so he had a good view and had seen everything from when Beth and Rosita entered the store to seeing Daryl up on the shelf and everything that followed thereafter. For a mean looking redneck, he was one clumsy and shy dipshit, Jesus thought about Daryl and Beth might even find that endearing.

Jesus sits up hoping and praying for the door to open so Daryl could run out like he was planning to. He didn't want Beth and Daryl to meet. He begins to reach for his door handle.

The door finally opens, hearing Carol calling out to him and Beth's heels approaching behind, Daryl makes a beeline for his Harley over the road. Daryl runs amongst the crowd and knows that if he makes his way to his bike, Beth will stand there and watch him so there was no way he was stopping or going back to the store for the chocolates and flowers for his mom who he has a date with. He'll get chocolates from a shop closer to her house and hand-pick the wild flowers she likes from a place he knows where they grow all year round. There was no way he was going back to bump into Beth and have her look at him trying to hold in her laugh at witnessing what a complete and utter dork he had suddenly turned into.

Daryl turns into alleyway three blocks away from Carol's store and takes a moment bent over catching his breath and rubbing his head, arm and backside. He feels like his chest is on fire and slips down the cold wall with his legs sprawled out in front of him.

"Idiot!" He calls himself banging his head against the wall.

He was glad Rick and Shane hadn't seen what had just transpired, they'd be on top of each other in fits of giggles poking fun at him, things like that never happen to him, that was usually Shane. He was glad Beth didn't see his face because that would mean he'd never be able to go back to The Black Velvet Lounge on Friday, he wanted to go back, he didn't want to go back to Jim's bar. He remembers Rosita and groans, she definitely saw him.

His phone rings and he see's that it's Rick.

"What?" Daryl snaps, his usual greeting rubbing his forehead.

"What's Shane got himself into this time, some big brother catch him pervin' on his baby sister?" Daryl scoffs into his phone when Rick explains what he's been doing all day after church.

Daryl can hear Shane effing and blinding in the background and he can hear Shane's mom trying to calm Shane down.

"Can't man, gotta go see my ma, I'll be over tomorrow to help with ma pooper scooper!" Daryl says into his phone, disconnects and shoves it back into his pocket.

* * *

Jesus sees a traffic warden inspecting Daryl's bike in front of him and talking into his radio.

"It's been there for some time!" Jesus says out his window "Just comin' back to pick up my little sister and her friend," Jesus says pointing towards the shop where Beth and Rosita were paying for their many bags of groceries "That was, I'd say…over an hour ago." He shrugs pulling down his shades over his eyes.

The warden just nods, speaks into his radio again walking around Daryl's bike and then out comes then pen and pad and the man starts to write up a ticket.

Beth and Rosita come out of the store and make their way over. Jesus is already out and helping them put the bags into the boot.

"Some poor guy knocked into some cans and then he bumped into the glass doors, he couldn't get out the store fast enough...I hope he's okay, he seemed really embarrassed." Beth says.

"He sure was embarrassed and cute!" Rosita says "I recognise him from somewhere!" She says sitting back into her seat, deep in thought.

"You do?" Beth asks interested turning around in her seat to look back at Rosita.

"I do!" Rosita says looking out the window "Those eyes, those muscular arms!"

"You remember him, where from?" Beth asks waiting for Rosita to answer.

"All set?" Jesus pipes up turning on the radio abruptly.

Beth turns back around in her seat beside Jesus "All set!" Beth smiles putting on her seat belt.

"You still plannin' on makin' Mamma's Marble Cake?" Jesus asks hopefully.

Beth nods with a big smile on her face.

"Hopefully if I follow mamma's recipe, it'll turn out just the same like mamma's?" Beth says nervously and when she looks up, she sees the little boy from church with his mother walking up the street.

"It will! Just don't let Maggie help!" Jesus jokes squeezing her hand in her lap as he indicates to pull out.

As Jesus drives off, he sees the warden slip a plastic covered ticket onto the bike and then he sees the little boy with the Easter Eggs waving over at him and Beth.

He smiles and then his smile slowly disappears remembering who's kid the boy is and noting, this was a really really small town! How on earth was he going to stop these guys and their families bumping into his sister.

Beth waves back to Carl smiling and Lori follows Carl's smiles and waving and watches Jesus's Jeep drive by and then it hits her with a force...she sees Beth.

"Sweetheart, you know them?" Lori asks Carl "You know that...that girl?"

"You're gonna be gettin' a bill from his dentist! He may possibly get a cavity and she's not a girl, she's a lady, Miss Beth is the voice of an angel from church who dad really likes listening to." Carl says smiling having caught his dad crushing on Beth walking into Carol's Store.

"What do you mean...who dad really likes listening to?!" Lori frowns running in after Carl for answers feeling a aching migraine coming on.

Twenty minutes later, Daryl makes it back to his bike and snatches the ticket up and kicks the post.

"Hey!" Daryl shouts when he sees the traffic warden driving away on his bike.

* * *

 **A/N:** I find Daryl really really hard to write! He is such a complex character, I have tried many times to do a Daryl/Beth story but I chicken out publishing it because I know I need it to be better. I can see Daryl in my mind but I can't put him down on paper the way I want to! It never turns out the way I want! Frustrating! Anyway hopefully this is okay, I wanted Daryl to be awkward, nervous and clumsy around Beth for this chapter.

Take Care and those in UK, enjoy the remainder of the long Easter Weekend because it's back to work tomorrow! CRY :'(


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you to the readers, to those following and thank you to; DarylDixon'sLover, Guest, Kit-cat99, InfiniteAndMortal, kevkye, SoutheastChicagoMom and Tania Ibarbia for reviewing on the last chapter!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters. Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

 **The Black Velvet Lounge**

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

Beth steps back to take a look at herself in her mother's beautiful Antique French Floorstanding mirror. She runs her hands down over the material of her dress unsure whether to just go for the navy polka dot dress draped over on her chair. She spent the whole night going through her wardrobe looking for an outfit to wear and decided to go for a simple floral dress and a little cardigan. Pretty and simple and not too much fuss. Her eyes slowly dart over to the polka dot dress and after a long pause, she sighs heavily cocking her head to the side, standing there staring at her reflection "Owwwwwww!" escapes her lips.

Jesus was walking across the landing reading the paper drinking his coffee _"Cop In Deep Shit!"_ captures his attention. He unfolds the paper looking below the main heading and right there, taking up the whole front page was an article on Deputy Shane Walsh's front yard with a picture of the front yard looking like a cesspool taped off with black and yellow tape with the guys from Environmental Health in overalls shovelling mammoth amounts of manure into industrial sized trucks. When he takes a closer look at the picture, he sees Shane sitting on his porch steps with his cute little Pug in his lap covered in brown muck looking like he was in a state of confusion and shock and Rick Grimes amongst the army of men shovelling and was stated as co-ordinating the mass clean-up. Jesus reads the statement printed which was made by Shane when asked how he was feeling after this terrible incident. Shane was rather speaking directly to the perpetrator and not to the journalist.

* * *

 ** _Deputy Shane Walsh:-_** _"_ _I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. If you are looking for a laugh, I can tell you I don't have a sense of humour no more! But what I do have are a very particular set of skills, skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you give yourself up, that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you. But if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you!"_

* * *

 _Wow, a little cow's manure in King County gets front page and so much attention and they printed it without editing bits out?!_ Jesus was surprised "How engrossing!" He says wondering if this was probably the most entertainment the sleepy county had gotten in a while. Jesus shakes his head as he walks past Beth's bedroom taking a side glance in through the open door hearing her audible sigh and her "Owwwwwww!" He slowly steps back to stand in her doorway and sees Beth with her eyes shut closed and when he focuses in closer, he sees tiny frowning lines over his sister's normally smooth forehead. He runs his eyes over the outfit not knowing what displeased Beth? He thought she looked very pretty and a ray of sunshine like she always does.

"Pretty and no fuss – you look like you…beautiful!" He says from behind Beth reading her mind's uncertainty.

Beth opens her eyes and they move to the side of the mirror to see Jesus standing outside her door. He gives her a comforting smile walking in, shoving the paper under his arm whilst he holds his mug. When he reaches Beth, he drapes his free arm around her neck so they're both standing side by side staring at their reflections.

His eyes searching hers "Nervous?" He asks.

Beth takes a moment holding his gaze and finally nods her head and swallows the knot stuck in her throat, the movement doesn't escape him.

Jesus's eyes soften imaging six year old Beth in her robe hiding and taking sneaky peaks from behind the large pillar, scared to go out in front of the congregation – fear of them laughing and rejecting her. She was the shiest and quietest girl in their county, nobody would even notice her hiding behind everyone's legs when they'd be at large gatherings. People used to call her _Quiet as a Mouse_ compared to him, Shawn and Maggie – they were just loud, rowdy and boisterous. That day in church, their father had appeared. He crouched down, pinned a broach on her robe and imparted his belief in her abilities and with an adamant look on his face to say he knew what he was talking about, Beth came out of hiding, took centre stage amongst her little choir, eyes scanning the hundreds of faces waiting for her to do something other than standing there fiddling with her hands. A sudden confidence hit her, she stood poised and belted out that big voice from her tiny little body and her voice soared and reached the tops of the ceilings and echoed throughout the whole church. She was no longer that _"Quiet as a Mouse"_ she flourished into _"The Voice of an Angel"_ that shocked everyone to listen and swallow their words. Singing's her passion, her outlet when things got tough and it just made her happy. She just wanted to share that with everyone especially the young'uns, help them find their voices amongst the noise that drowned them.

"Don't be nervous, they're gonna love you just as you are, you'll see and the words of a wise man watching down over us…believe in your abilities, believe in yourself!" Jesus reassures Beth squeezing her shoulder and pulling her into a side hug and holding her gaze just like their father always did.

The lines on Beth's forehead instantly disappear and a smile spreads across her face "Thanks Bubba!" she beams, her brother was blessed with their father's kind heart and even kinder eyes. She wraps her arm around his waist and buries her face into his chest "Thanks for remindin' me!" she mumbles and he squeezes her like a lemon in response.

With a new found confidence in herself and the start of a new era – Beth decides she was just going to go for it and her worries had evaporated into thin air in an instant, everything was clear and open and she was ready for whatever was going to come her way.

Beth lifts her face up and she catches the steam floating up in front of her. She smirks and snatches Jesus's mug mischievously out of his hand, takes a sip and pulls a face sticking out her tongue and fanning it with her hand "Oh my lord, it's stronggggg!"It was really strong but she closes her eyes and takes another sip. She needed to be fully awake and alert, she had a lot to take in and a lot to give out to those children who turn up. She hoped at least a few children from church on Sunday would turn up.

"Anytime Little Lamb!" Jesus pouts seeing his coffee being drained off but seeing Beth her upbeat-self trying to drink the coffee without gagging, he smiles and then the light in his eyes dim and drift off when he sees the deep red scar across her wrist as Beth takes another sip from his mug.

"How's about, I shuffle some appointments and we can grab some dinner at that Pizza place Glenn was goin' on about, you can tell me how today went?" He asks snapping out of old memories as Beth detaches herself from his arm to sit down on the bed to put on her plait strap sandals.

"NO!" Beth says loud and firmly "No more reshuffling to babysit me, keep me company - you've got a new business to run and like daddy always said, never keep people waitin' or wastin' their time, you'd hate it if associates or clients of yours did that to you!" She raises her brow reminding him when a guy messed them about and he went ape-shit ballistic at the guy giving him a lecture.

Jesus nods remembering very well, he rarely lost his cool but when it came to being messed about, his family's livelihood, reputation and their name - he did.

"I'm a big enough girl, that I can survive one evenin' without company for dinner and besides, I'm goin' to do some window shoppin' once I'm finished up with choir practice and I hear the boulevard of boutiques close late this evenin' so I want to take my time to look around the vintage shops, see what treasures I can find!" Beth advises as she puts on her bangles and her little diamond studded earrings and spritzes herself with her perfume.

Jesus pulls a face at the mention of shopping "Point made and understood, just don't come back with anythin' weird lookin' or that takes up too much space!" He requests remembering the last big treasure Beth had come back with from one of those vintage stores - a 6ft tall, 150lb freakishly happy looking Gnome which was standing tall and proud in the hallway next to the grandfather clock back at the farmhouse – Beth's pride and joy which they all thought should have been placed in the garden but Beth didn't want her Gnome to get wet and so got her way.

"Now, I think I'm ready…how'd I look?" She asks twirling around.

"Really, really beautiful but…there's just one thing missing!" He says walking over to her dressing table, looking over the hundreds of accessories, finger hovering over as he tries to locate it "Aha!" He says grabbing the silver broach and clipping it to her cardigan "Complete!" He says adjusting the broach stepping back to take a look.

"Lookin' way too cute Bethy, come have breakfast, I made cereal!" Maggie says sticking her head in as she walks past followed by Glenn putting up his thumbs of approval as he munches on the apple he'd just taken a massive bite out of.

"Thanks!" Beth giggles watching them go.

She looks down at the Guardian Angel Broach her daddy had gifted her when she joined the choir when she was a little girl - it was her good luck charm, she always wore it for when it was times like this.

Beth takes a heavy breath "I forgot!" She frowns looking down at her broach.

"You didn't forget Bethy, just got a lot on your mind right now," Jesus says patting her cheek affectionately "You'll be great, I'll see ya," He thinks lifting his brow not believing it "…Tomorrow at breakfast!" shaking his head "I'm gonna be in quite late so til then," He kisses her head "Break a leg!" He wishes stealing his mug back.

It was time for him to leave for work. He had a long day ahead of him and right now he had to get to the bar and Skype Patricia and Otis to see how the farm and clinic were running. He was dealing with the behind the scenes of paperwork and finances and he'd taken on the lion's share of running the bar and needed to start thinking of getting Maggie taking a step up of the day-to-day running's because in six months, he and Beth were on the road. He just thanked god for Glenn. Glenn was going to help out as often as he could. He had a great little team who could aid him to run his Software and Programming Company on the days he helped Maggie and the bonus with technology, he could work remotely from home or the bar. Jesus's thoughts were interrupted as he makes it down the stairs.

"Make sure ya eat all the packed-lunch Maggie made, your lunchbox's on the hall table!" Beth calls out over the bannister and goes back into her room to grab her purse.

Jesus eyes the lunchbox on the hall table and pokes it cautiously. Maggie wasn't the best cook. That was an understatement, she was the worst cook. She tried but she always managed to make a booboo. His stomach lurches remembering the last packed-lunch he ate made by the loving hands of Maggie and thinks long and hard if he can afford to be bent over the toilet puking his guts out. He hesitantly reaches to take it frowningly and stops when he hears Glenn's coughing coming from the kitchen door. He looks down the hall to see Glenn shaking his head side to side in warning, making neck strangling motions "Tuna Surprise!" he mouths and Jesus took Glenn's meaning and shoved the lunchbox into the drawer, placing his finger to his lips to keep quiet as he backs out the front door and that was Glenn's prompt to secretly dispose the contents of the lunchbox. Nobody had the heart to tell Maggie - her cooking sucked but they all knew one of these days, they were going to have to tell her and get her professional cooking lessons and if all fails - Aunt Patty!

* * *

 **Location - Porter & Son - The suppliers of fresh Cow Manure Fertilizer**

Karen, the receptionist sits there chewing her gum watching Shane pacing the floor in front of front desk trying not to let her laugh escape from between her lips. She was sitting there for the past ten minutes trying to concentrate on the spreadsheet up on the screen in front of her but hearing the huffs, puffs and stomping coming from the handsome pissed off deputy, she couldn't help but steal glances over at Shane. She knew exactly who Shane was, everyone knew who Shane was and wanted to date him but she had a feeling he wasn't going to be getting many dates any time soon and definitely no date was going to go back to his love shack in fear of waking up to shit engulfing them. She and everyone had read the paper, seen the pictures and Shane's threat he'd borrowed from the movie Taken. Feeling the laughter bubbling up, rumbling in the pit of her stomach and threatening to come out, Karen jumps up out of her chair "I'll see what's takin' Mr Porter!" She says rushing back and slamming shut the double doors to the back office.

Rick was leaning up against front desk reading the posters of the different types of cow's manure they sell. He was shocked and surprised there were so many different types and so much history. Some were imported from across country, north, east, west but they prided their homemade manure and recommended it as their number one product and best seller - it was fresh and **_"Fresh is Best!"_** as per their company slogan stated over their website, plastered on the side of their building and on their many trucks parked in the forecourt. Rick lifts his head up when he heard the back office door slam shut and has to hold his lips closed tightly together when he hears the loud outburst of laugher coming from behind the glassed double doors. There was more than Karen laughing, he suspected it was the other admin staff. Rick looks over towards Shane who was just stood standing there, staring towards the doors livid when the laughter doesn't stop and it sounded like Karen was hyperventilating and possibly needed help. Rick has to look away covering his lips with his hand.

"Can ya believe this shit!" Shane snaps pointing towards the back office making out the hazy figures from behind the glass doors and begins smacking his palm down against the metal desk bell repeatedly for Karen to come back out.

And that did it, Rick lost all control of his emotions, his professionalism and couldn't help it when he bursts out laughing making Shane turn his head to the side to find his partner, best friend's laughing.

"Rick!" Shane yells in disbelief "Stoppit!" He punches Rick in the shoulder to shut up and when Rick finally pulls himself up, he blocks Shane's fist thumping the side of his ribs "It ain't funny!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Rick repeatedly responds feeling his jaw aching and has to rub it taking a deep breath shaking away the last of his laugh.

"HEY KAREN!" Shane yells back "Get that boss of yours out here ASAP! I'm losin' ma patience!"

Rick grabs the desk bell and slides it away telling Shane to calm down and take a seat as he wipes his eye on the side of his shirt.

Shane reaches back grabbing at the bell and Rick detaches it from Shane's hand stopping him from throwing it towards the back office.

"That bell belonged to my great, great granddaddy passed down to my daddy so I'd appreciate it if ya respect his property!" Comes the most peculiar voice they'd ever heard "I'm gonna allow ya to apologise!"

Both Rick and Shane look up to see an overweight, mullet haired man standing there behind the front desk staring at them. Rick yanks the bell out of Shane's hand once again, leans over and places it down on the table next to Karen's keyboard.

"You're men dumped and ran turnin' my lawn into some shit infestation plant and _you_ want _me_ to apologise?" Shane hisses between his gritted teeth standing square on at Mullet Man.

"From what I recall my man sayin', he rang ya bell but the instructions ya gave on the phone were to leave the product on ya lawn regardless if ya answered or not and my man carried out your instructions!" Mullet Man responds matter of fact "And ya turned into Rambo at my men with a broom so they ran!" He counters back.

"Are ya serious you asshole!" Shane snaps scrunching his fists either side of him wanting nothing more to sock the idiot in the face.

"How's about we all calm down!" Rick intervenes stepping in front of Shane.

"I'm gonna allow you to apologise for sayin' that, so how about you do so right now?" The man asks looking at his digital watch.

Rick takes a deep breath and before he can speak, Shane nudges Rick out the way.

"I need ya to give me the name of the person and their address of who made the order and had that shit dumped on ma lawn!" Shane demands in a calmer tone but tapping down on the counter with his finger.

"That's classified information!" The guy responds vacantly.

Shane stops tapping and lifts his head up with his brows furrowed dangerously together.

"Ground control ta Major Tom...it's my lawn!" Shane snaps.

The phone rings and the guy picks it up.

"Rick!" Shane yells pulling at his hair, who looked like he was going to jump the counter and take the guy down at the same time.

Rick had enough, time he intervened and took over. He leans over and presses the disconnect button on the phone and looks at the man gesturing for him to put the receiver down and he does.

"Eugene," Rick says calmly reading his name badge "I'm gonna ask you this once and you will co-operate!" He advises "Can you go back into your little office and check you're ordering book or your computer," He says tapping on the top of Karen's screen "And tell me that date, name of the person who ordered the manure to be delivered to the property in question and how payment was made?"

"Well that's easy…Saturday 26th March 2016, Shane Walsh of 115 Addison Street, King County, card number, expiry date and security code number…" Eugene reads out from the top of his head and then grabs the folder and pulls out the carbon copy of the order sheet and turns it around for Rick to take a look at "It's all there in black and white!"

Rick runs his eyes over the order sheet.

"I'm Shane Walsh and I didn't make no order!" Shane says between gritted teeth "What would l want with two industrial sized truck full of fuckin' cow's shit infestation on my once front yard which I only had new lawn put down on?!" Shane shouts angrily.

"For your vegetable garden?" Eugene responds.

"Do I look like a farmer?" Shane growls stepping back gesturing down towards his Sherriff's Deputies uniform.

"Ya sure don't sir but I don't know what ya do in ya spare time?" Eugene responds.

"Shane your wallet!" Rick says holding out his hand and Shane just hands his wallet over to Rick eye-balling Eugene who looked bored than scared.

"Whoever it was, they used your bank debit card!" Rick informs Shane as his eyes bounce from the order sheet to Shane's card.

"WHAT!" Shane says grabbing the order sheet and stares at it, not believing it when he checks the card details and they were his card details and nearly almost faints when he sees the total of the bill.

"Ya sounded so much nicer and politer on the phone!" Eugene replies with that vacant expression on his face "and ya gave a $100 tip!"

"WHAT?!" Shane spits grabbing the counter to steady himself from actually collapsing and Rick grabs hold of his arm.

"Looks like they must have cloned your card." Rick says regrettably "You're gonna have to check your accounts, call up the credit card companies, the usual." Rick reminds Shane/

Shane knew the drill but he never thought he'd be a victim of card fraud.

"Remember I couldn't find my wallet Saturday!" Shane looks at Rick remembering.

"Yeah but you mom found it on Monday under the drawer." Rick reminds Shane "You need to sort out your place and keep it tidy not just wait for your mom's to tidy up after you - she's not your maid!"

Rick takes a quick snapshot of the order sheet and hands the folder back to Eugene.

"Thanks for your time." Rick nods to Eugene and turns Shane around to leave.

Eugene watches them leave and feels slightly terrible.

"The next time ya want ta make an order, I'll give ya 30% discount on my best stuff!" Eugene offers and before Shane did a U-turn to knock or strangle Eugene, Rick was practically manhandles Shane to their patrol car.

Rick knew it was going to be a long day and he hoped Lori wouldn't call, that would just do him in. He was sure she was trying to keep tabs on him and she was purposely bumping into him all around town since Sunday Church. He was getting a headache wondering what new game she was playing to piss him off. He pushes all his worries aside, he was looking forward to picking up Carl and taking him to check out the new comics in the Comic Store and then they were heading to their favourite food joint - Giuseppe's Pizza Bar and ordering a 30 inch base stuffed with a cheese crust with any toppings of their choice and trying to eat as much as they possibly could and knowing they couldn't was what was fuelling him to make it to 5pm.

To be continued...

* * *

 **A/N:- Next chapter - Beth's first day at her new job and she meets some very lovely residents of King County and she meets a sour faced interfering busybody.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you to; Kit-cat99, Tania Ibarbia, DarylDixon'sLover, StrangersAngel, BethFan, kevkye and Guest for commenting on the last chapter.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

 **The Black Velvet Lounge**

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

Beth peers through the gap of the door and takes a look into the Church. It was empty, not a single living being in sight.

"Hello?" Beth calls in quietly whilst knocking on the large mahogany door which echoes through the large hall.

She waits patiently for someone to appear. Hearing no response, she cautiously enters and glances towards the altar and begins her slow walk up the aisle taking a look around absorbedly at the beautiful décor and ornaments adorning the room. Her eyes travel above at the murals smiling at the angels high up in the ceiling. Her father used tell her, angels were benevolent celestial beings who act as intermediaries between God, Heaven and Earth and as guardian spirits or a guiding influence. She runs her fingers over her father's gifted angel broach. She feels like he's there with her and it gives her comfort.

Beth stops at the altar and turns her head sideways feeling like she was being watched. She takes a few steps towards the wall and stops to take a look.

"Hello!" She says smiling up to one mischievous looking little angel hiding behind the painted archway.

"Hello!" Comes a deep voice greeting her.

Beth jumps grabbing her purse strap. When she turns around, a body rises from an open casket. She lets out a piercing scream as she swings hard and fast whacking the body and throws in a tight fisted punch or two once the body sits up. Big hands jumping up deflecting the onslaught of powerful purse whacks Beth was inflicting as she backs away terrified.

"St..stay back, I have pepper spray!" She threatens throwing another punch.

"Ouwwchhhhh!" Yells the same voice but much deeper "I mean you no harm!"

Beth opens her eyes recognising the voice. They widen in absolute mortification, her purse drops out of her hands as they fly up covering her mouth as she mumbles an apology.

"Father Tyreese!" Beth finally squeaks breathlessly clutching her chest now with one hand feeling like her heart was going to jump out.

Seeing the large man trying to move, struggling to get up – Beth rushes over helping him up.

"Thank you!" Tyreese says as Beth takes his arm and puts it over her shoulder to lean on for support. He lets out a groan twitching his nose whilst searching his pockets.

"I'm so, so, sorryyyyy!" Beth says apologetically helping Tyreese take a seat in the front pew "You scared the living daylights out of me, I thought…" Beth says looking over at the open casket frowning and closes her mouth.

Beth thought he had come back from the dead and that had to be one of the silliest notions she had thought. She blames Jesus and Glenn for movie nights. No more zombie movie marathons of Shaun of the Dead, I am Legend, World War Z just to name a few. She lets out a long heavy breathe wiping the beads of sweat that had formed above her upper lip "So sorry." She says sadly feeling like an idiot.

"No Beth, I had it coming!" Tyreese insists patting her arm and giving her a forgiving smile. He taps down on the bench gesturing for her to take a seat beside him.

Beth slips down next to him staring at the open casket confusedly. Tyreese follows Beth's gaze and then shuts his eyes massaging them in circular motions as he leans forward, elbows on his knees trying not to laugh as he proceeds to blow his nose into his handkerchief.

"Please forgive me, I have this friend, says that it was the most comfortable makeshift bed he'd slept in and it was buggin' me all last night how that could be! I knew there was a casket in the building and I had to give it a try and god only knows what his back is made out of?!" His forehead rises "It's the most uncomfortable place I've slept even with the cushioning padding I have all over my body!" Tyreese now chuckles poking his belly "Too many takeout dinners!" He admits flashing his big pearly white toothy grin.

"Who on earth sleeps in a casket?" Beth mutters in disbelief looking at Tyreese like he was insane.

"A friend has been known to!" Tyreese says straight faced "I know, he's a character!" He shrugs when Beth's brows arch up and he just nods.

"I bet he is or he's pulling your leg...I'd like to meet this friend!" Beth allows herself to giggle covering her face now and Tyreese joins her when he sees Beth finally relaxing and able to laugh at herself "You gave me such a fright!" She says taking a relived sigh slipping down, tilting her head back on the headrest and looking up at the angels smiling down at her.

"Sorry!" He apologises.

"You're lucky I didn't have a sharp object, I'd have plunged it deep into your skull!" Beth jokes and he slides away on the bench and comes back laughing.

"Can we keep this strictly between us?" Tyreese asks looking around over each shoulder "If it got out," He says staring into the distance "Ya can only imagine what'll happen to my street cred!" He raises a brow turning his face back to Beth who sits back up "Thumbelina beats up The BFG would be what they'd print in the paper!" He makes up the headline which makes Beth giggle some more, her laughter filling the Church.

"Deal, I never want anyone to find out I went all gangster and hit a man of the cloth anyways!" Beth shakes her head as her laughter settles down but making Tyreese burst out into roaring laughter "That's what Glenn, my brother-in-law would broadcast to everyone we know, _if_ he ever found out!" Beth informs him "As much as he cheers me on, he loves to tease me more, sweet mischievous Glenn." She smiles.

"The women folk who bake me sweet and savoury pies would definitely come at ya with a pitchfork!" Tyreese jokes as he pulls out his hand, Beth takes hold and they shake on their promise never to reveal what had happened to another living soul.

"I gotta ask," He asks and Beth waits for him to ask "Where did ya learn to hit the way ya did?"

"I have two brothers, one in the army and the other is always close by, you've already met him!" Beth turns to look at Tyreese and he nods remembering Jesus pushing and encouraging Beth to go over and talk to him "If they weren't playing WWE, Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat and Tekken video games whilst growing up, they were inventing new moves on each other and they taught me and my sister some basic self-defence moves and to hit hard and fast! I'm not all that good but I do try." She explains dusting her hands.

"Oh girl - you're good, trust me!" Tyreese says certainly showing her his handkerchief covered in a little blood.

"Owwww!" Beth drops her face into her hands with a groan, she had assaulted a man of God and in God's House and drawn blood "I'm goin' to hell!"

"C'mon, they'll be none of that…it's all water under the bridge…let's go meet everyone backstage, they're all waitin' and excited to meet you." He says leaning forward picking up Beth's purse.

"They are?" Beth asks surprised as her head shoots up out of her hands to see Tyreese offering his arm and she takes it baffled getting up.

"Oh yeah, everyone's been raving about Easter Sunday Service and that hasn't happened in a long time, the little young'uns keep askin' their mamma's and pappa's if you'll be back and there have been a ton of enquiries by the parents…you're requested by popular demand by the congregation!" Tyreese reveals.

"I am?" Beth pulls a stunned face thinking maybe he heard wrong or she had made more damage to him than she thought.

Father Tyreese just smiles that smile nodding his head. He'd seen the sign up form for the new Junior Choir on the Notice Board and took it into the office to show Jacqui to confirm he didn't need glasses. It was more numbers than they had anticipated, they had to run and get a crate of juice boxes and fruit from Carol's store. Beth was going to be surprised when she meets her junior flock at 3.30pm. He was excited and forcing himself to keep his mouth shut, it would be a nice sight to see the authentic surprise on Beth's face at the turnout and he didn't want to ruin that moment for her and the children.

"Let us go meet everyone who will be your new church family from today forward…they've put on a nice brunch for you." He grins remembering the small triangular sandwiches with the cut off crusts, fresh cream doughnuts and Jacqui's famous homemade cookies which were to die for "I'm seriously goin' to have to take up runnin' again!" He pouts "Maybe I can join Deputy Grimes on his runs, he'll get me back in shape in no time!" He muses liking the idea of getting back into shape, he'd gotten a little lazy remembering his football days.

Beth looks up watching Tyreese seeing he had gone off on some daydream. He looked happy that she didn't have the heart to interrupt him. She wondered if there were going to be a least a handful of kids attending choir practice but she decides to just wait and see. Whatever the number, they were going to have a good session.

"You know, I felt so inspired from Sunday, I went home that afternoon and wrote out this Sunday's sermon…can you believe that! Sasha only needed to sit through one practice session and she was thrilled!" Tyreese informs Beth leading her through a private door for staff only.

Beth remembered the talks Sasha used to have about Tyreese and she couldn't help but agree. He was the nicest, lovely and cuddly man she had met. Her only regret was, she hadn't met him sooner. She knew her father would have loved Tyreese and they'd have sat together under the Willow Tree sipping Iced Tea talking philosophy and literature until the sun went down and her momma inviting him to stay for dinner.

She can't help but beam. She wanted to call Jesus and Maggie to tell them to stop worrying, she was absolutely fine. She had been so nervous, Maggie was nervous for her too. She hide it as best she could acting all cool but Beth saw it in her older sister - sympathy nerves, they all had it, call it a sibling thing, she felt it. But Jesus was right in his advice when it came down to it, there was no need to be nervous and Father Tyreese had put all her nervousness to rest and when the French doors opened out onto the little pretty secluded courtyard, half a dozen people turned around and rush towards her. She felt so overwhelmed in a good way. Jacqui, who she met when she had her initial meeting, engulfs her into a welcoming hug and introduces her to everyone shaking their hands. Father Tyreese had been right, they seemed to be really nice people and the bonus was, they did look genuinely happy to meet her as they steer her towards a table.

Beth had been so full of nerves, that she felt sick when Maggie had placed the bowl of Cheerios in front of her, she had pushed it away much to her sister's displeasure who said, she was wasting away and needed to be fattened up. Maggie had decided, she would cook a hearty Irish Stew with dumplings come Friday which made her stomach lurch and she had to excuse herself from the table. Beth now felt famished when her eyes glaze over the spread, beautifully arranged on the table. She reaches in when prompted as well as the others and grabs a large fresh cream doughnut. She couldn't believe how hungry she suddenly became and took a humongous bite and laughs watching Father Tyreese do the same with Jacqui thrusting a napkin at him sternly, shaking her head as fresh cream had just dropped onto his freshly pressed shirt.

"Ooops!" He mumbled making everyone laugh, Jacqui included who helps clean him up.

Beth looks around the courtyard, joining them smiling. She takes a seat when they start asking her questions about herself, her family, her old church, her life back at the farm and how she felt about the role she was going to take.

They were intrigued and impressed with Beth, not many people were good with children and the number of children they were going to be expecting through the doors three days a week was astonishing. They just seemed genuinely interested and interested in what she, Beth Green had to say and offer.

"Where do I start?" She giggles looking around the circle of faces who eagerly await for her to speak and what better way to start by answering the burning question that is always on people's mind:-

"I turn twenty-one very soon and yes, I sometimes look like I'm still sixteen - I get my youthful look from my mother and my old soul from my father," She begins matter of fact and every laughs as it was a question they all had at the back of their minds but were too embarrassed to ask.

Beth felt at ease and conversation flowed easily, she felt comfortable amongst her new circle of friends. Amongst old and young, she felt accepted.

* * *

 **Later in the afternoon**

Beth had been pacing the floor of the hall looking up at the big clock. It was 3.15pm, still another fifteen minutes to go before the children started shuffling in. Father Tyreese had insisted they use the main hall because they were going to need the space and it had the best piano. That had confused Beth. There would be a few of them, she thought they could use the music room as not to disturb people coming and going whilst they prayed but he insisted that the churchgoers who were mostly elderly, would enjoy some music and she couldn't argue.

"Breath honey!" Jacqui says as she places song sheets down on the benches.

Beth lets out the breath she didn't know she was holding and walks over to help. She stops just watching Jacqui place song sheets on the second row. She was just about to tell Jacqui she was placing too many but then the hall erupts coming to life with everyone marching in doing last minute jobs.

"You'll be great Beth!" Dale says adamantly looking up by the table where he arranges sticker tags and coloured pens for the children to write their names on and attach them to their sweaters so everyone knew everyone's name.

"When ya look into the crowd, pretend they've got clown wigs and red noses on!" T-Dog suggests as he walks in with a large box full of snacks.

"Thank god you didn't say naked!" Jacqui sighs with relief as it was the advice T-Dog had given to her when she first started teaching the adult choir.

Beth whirls around listening to each of them as they fire out their advice.

"Beth, you'll be awesome, you're just so amazing!" Spencer says slowing down as his eyes run over her.

When Beth looks up to meet Spencer's eyes, he gives her a flirtatious smile and winks giving her a look which makes her pull her cardigan closed as he walks past carrying his tool box. Beth had found out, Spencer's mom who was Mayor of King County was forcing him to do Community Service after dropping out of the army until he decided what he wanted to do with the rest of life. So he was assigned to be a handyman at the Church and Town Hall until such time when he got his act together.

Beth turns slowly watching Spencer climb up a ladder as he begins to fiddle with some light fittings. She looks around abruptly to see if anyone else had seen him flirting with her, she hadn't just imagined it. She wasn't used to such blatant flirting right in her face. Nobody really got a chance to flirt with her with Jesus and Shawn about, they'd always come close but go running with their tales between their legs when The Greene Brothers appeared. Even the men from the bar got Jesus's warning to stay away. She looks down making sure the skirt of her dress hadn't ridden up or her neckline wasn't plunging to reveal her chest, making sure she wasn't doing anything to encourage Spencer to flirt with her.

"Looks like somebody's got the hot's for you!" A voice sings from behind Beth.

"Rosita!" Beth jumps turning around to see her friend and they laugh "Don't!" Beth shakes her head.

"He's way cute…sizzling hot…nice ass!" Rosita sighs cocking her head to take a good look at Spencer's snugly fitted jeans and Beth smacks her on the arm to stop.

"We're in church and besides Red Riding Hood won't like you checkin' out a _hot_ young guy!" Beth reminds her friend wondering when Rosita would tell her what was going on between them, things seemed to be tensed at the Ford/Espinosa household.

Rosita completely brushes over the question pulling Beth into a hug "Wanted to come by quickly and say break a leg, you're gonna be great!"

"Thanks," Beth smiles but knowing Rosita was evading her question.

"Everything here cool, you're okay?" Rosita asks searching Beth's eyes when she pulls away holding her arms.

"Totally!" Beth nods searching Rosita's eyes who immediately looks away.

"Great, I best get off and get those tablecloths from the dry cleaners…drycleaner called and I'd better be on my way…I'll catch ya later….adios!" Rosita kisses Beth's cheek, content to see Beth stress-free, she rushes off.

Beth watches Rosita rushing down the aisle and waving before she slips out the door and then she was gone.

Beth frowns, she definitely saw a flash of sadness in Rosita's eyes and she can only think Abraham had something to do with it. He had been acting jerkier than the jerk he already is. Beth sighs, there was nothing she could do unless Rosita confided in her and asked for help. Beth knows she shouldn't pry but she hated to sit back and watch Rosita get more depressed like she was when they first met at counselling all those years ago. She had battled her own depression after her parents died and so had Rosita. Her family were her biggest support but she and Rosita bonded and helped each other when the other was feeling low. Beth wasn't about to let Rosita fall back into the depression she had been in. Abraham wasn't the best person for Rosita to be around. He had his own depression, anger issues and Beth worried for her friend and sometimes her safety. When Abraham drank, he'd show a darker side to him and it terrified Beth that one day, he could go too far. She needed to speak to Jesus or someone who knew what to do in these types of situations.

She pulls out her cell phone and taps away remembering Jesus and his ploy of sending Rosita to check up on her.

* * *

 ** _Message To: Jesus_**

 _Everything's great! Scouts honour! See ya in the morning!_

 _Love and Hugs_

 _B xox_

* * *

 ** _Message From: Jesus_**

 _Rosita that obvious huh?_

 _J x_

* * *

 ** _Message To: Jesus_**

 _Yep, she's gonna be carrying one hundred tablecloths from the drycleaners and I know for sure they got delivered yesterday by the drycleaners because…I signed for them!_

 _Totally Busted!_

 _Love and Hugs_

 _B xox_

* * *

 ** _Message From: Jesus_**

 _Totally Busted! (*_ _._ _*) No fooling you!_

 _The kids will love you Little Lamb, do your thing!_

 _J x_

* * *

Beth smiles as she puts her phone back into her pocket and decides to freshen up before the children arrive.

When Beth returned five minutes later, she shut the door quietly behind her as she could hear Father Tyreese's cheerful voice filling the hall.

 _They're here!_ Beth says to herself as she walks over excited.

Her footsteps come to a stop when she sees six children ages of to be around six to ten jumping up and down with their hands up in the air wanting to be picked to do something or another and she can't help but beam at six children turning up.

"Ah Miss Greene, I'd like you to meet your Junior Choir and children, I'd like you to meet Miss Greene!" Father Tyreese introduces them all when he spots Beth lingering by a statue silently watching them.

All six bouncing children turn around and upon seeing Beth, they practically sprint over to her and she's taken by surprise with all the excited little faces looking up at her talking animatedly around her. She didn't know which child to respond to first, they were talking and laughing over each other, that makes them giggle and laugh more.

"I think we have a serious case of the giggles!" T-Dog says walking past holding a wooden cross to the children who all growl at him playfully "Oh Jesus, I'm definitely removin' the fizzy drinks, you kids will be climbing up to the chimney tops and swinging off the bell!"

Beth lets out a laugh and then she crouches down to a little girl who was waiting patiently behind the others, hiding nervously.

"Hey!" She says.

Beth smiles, she remembers the sweet little girl from Easter Service named Mika who had hidden behind her father until he introduced them. Mika loved to sing, when her momma was alive, they used to sing together all the time, Mr Samuels had told Beth. Looking at the girl, Beth felt connected with her and she gets a tightening feeling in her chest. Her eyes lower to Mika fiddling with her little hands. She had something hidden in her hand that she seemed to be really proud of and wanted to show her. Mika un-clutches her hand to reveal her treasure.

"I made you a friendship bracelet." She says shyly "I made it for you Miss Greene!"

Beth bites her lower lip looking at the pretty pink and purple braided bracelet. She was so touched, Beth pulls out her wrist with the dozen bracelets she already had on. Mika smiles and ties the bracelet around Beth's wrist, her friendship bracelet stood out the most.

"It's beautiful Mika, I absolutely love it, thank you so much, I'm going to show my sister when I get home!" Beth says grasping Mika's little hand in hers and giving it a squeeze. Mika finally looks up to meet Beth's glowing eyes and she gives a toothy grin "I will make one for your sister too!" She says eagerly thinking about what colours to use for Maggie "Pink and Yellow!" She decides.

"Now isn't that just lovely and where's mine?" Father Tyreese asks looking down taking a peek at Beth's bracelet.

"Father Ty, I don't think pink and purple is really your colour!" Lizzy scoffs standing next to Mika crossing her arms and all the children giggle included Mika.

"It'd be nice to be given one…it's the thought that counts and all!" Tyreese says scrunching his nose at Lizzy as he walks down the aisle to meet a few more parents dropping off their children.

Beth stands up and sees more children hugging and kisses their parents goodbye and bolting towards her. She greets the second batch of children and then a third. She counts the heads and there were fifteen children wanting to join the choir.

Jacqui walks past and snorts seeing Beth's stunned face which was only going to be more stunned because only half had turned up and the rest were en route, skipping up the pathway and cars were pulling up into the car park.

"Dale!" Beth calls grabbing his arm when he walks by with a stool.

"Yes honey?" Dale says pulling funny faces to the children, he couldn't resist.

"Are _all_ these children here for choir practice?" She asks unsurely thinking maybe there was a Brownies or Scouts Club going on and the music room was to be used by them and that is why they were out here. Beth looks around and realises none of the children were in their club's uniform.

"Aha," Dale answers "and there's more of them to come." He pats her cheek trying to stop himself from laughing when he catches Jacqui's eyes from across the hall.

"There's more?" Beth whispers staring towards the door as it opens and a stampede of children could be heard bursting in with their parents rushing behind telling them to listen and have a great choir practice.

Beth legs felt wobbly and she drops down onto the bench completely overwhelmed. She expected possibly half a dozen not thirty.

A glass is handed to Beth and she takes it without looking up, draining the full glass of water watching the children taking their seats filling the six benches giggling and talking amongst themselves. She feels a hand on her shoulder and when she looks up, she sees Jacqui taking back the glass.

"You okay?" She asks looking at Beth, praying Beth wasn't going to faint and as if on cue, Dale is over fanning Beth's face with his hat.

"The AC's out, Spencer's on it!" Dale confirms to Jacqui.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I can do this, I'm okay, I can do this!" Beth answers repeatedly more to herself as she gets up and walks over to stand beside Father Tyreese who was giving the 411 of what they will be doing and what is expected of them.

Beth's eyes travel over the smiling happy faces at her, trying to remember their names and she was thankful Dale had the idea to make name tags which they would do once the talk was over.

Everyone looks up and to the back of the church when the door bursts open and suddenly a little boy runs in with his big backpack bouncing up and down on his back waving towards everyone from a distance. Beth instantly recognises him as the little boy sitting with his father in the third row on Sunday. The father being the guy from the audience from her bar who had been watching her absorbedly just like he was watching her on Sunday up on a whole different platform.

Beth's eyes slowly dart over towards the door waiting to see if the little boy's father follows behind him not knowing why she should be bothered. She suddenly feels a whole different kind of nerves beginning to build up in her body out of nowhere. Her curiosity and nerves getting the better of her, she feels like the temperature in the hall had shot up just like how it did at the bar when the three men were sat front row watching her perform. Her head moves a side to try and get a better look, try to see out, see if he was behind the large mahogany door and if he was, she was going to try and slip behind the statue so he couldn't see her because what if he was to come up and talk to her. She didn't know how to talk to a man like him.

Beth's face slowly sobers up once her curiosity has come to an end hearing not heavy footsteps of a man approaching but heels of a woman tapping the floor impatiently up the path. Beth's eyes slowly lift up when in walks a tall woman, stylishly dressed in a navy pencil skirt and white fitted blouse and heels. Her dark long hair fell bouncily around her shoulders as she rushes up the aisle. When the woman lifts up her very chick shades to reveal a striking face, Beth realises that the woman must be the little boy's mother, the mystery man's wife who she noted looked quite attractive.

"Carl!" The woman calls out impatiently.

Carl stops abruptly with a frown, his head drops as he turns around to face Lori.

"No running!" Lori warns in a tone so harsh "Especially in Church!"

The hairs on Beth's arms and neck stood up, Mika jumps and hides behind Beth clinging on.

Carl turns his head around to look over at his friends, he sees Duane peering over the bench waiting for him, having saved him a seat.

"Young man, are you listening to me?" Lori asks reaching over and holding Carl's chin turning it around to look up at her.

"Yes mom, I'm listening but everyone's waiting!" Carl complains feeling everyone watching them.

Lori looks up and over to the front of the church, all the kids bounce back around in their seats to face forward. Lori's eyes scan the children to see who had turned up and then she looks over towards the statue and sees Beth standing there looking over. Lori's arms unfold frowning and looking over towards Father Tyreese, she takes Carl's hand and stomps over.

"Mom!" Carl whispers trying to shrug her hand off embarrassed.

"Father Tyreese, may I have a word with you," She asks sternly.

Lori glances over running her eyes up and down appraising Beth very unimpressed and annoyed to not have been informed of the decision to hire Beth as the singing teacher for the Junior Choir.

"In private!" Lori snaps as her eyes cut over to Beth's and they just stare at each other.

Lori turns her head back to face Tyreese who felt uncomfortable looking from Lori to Beth back to Lori. Lori was staring at Beth like it was paining her to do so.

Carl remembers the bazillion questions his mom kept asking him about Miss Greene and he wished he had kept his mouth shut and he feels even worse because now his dad was going to get the third degree and now his mom would probably cancel his dinner date with his dad.

"Go take a seat baby." Lori says "The grownups need to have grownup conversations!" Lori tells Carl and then places her hand on Father Tyreese's arm letting him know she was ready to have that private conversation with him.

"Miss Greene, why don't you begin, I won't be too long." Father Tyreese tells Beth giving her an encouraging smile when he sees the down casted look on Beth's face.

Once Lori and Father Tyreese disappear through the door leading to his office, Carl tiptoes over to Beth and holds up a bright red object. When Beth looks down, she sees a red apple.

"I'm Carl Grimes and this is for you!" Carl smiles holding the apple, Beth reaches over and accepts.

"We're all looking forward to your lessons and I feel I need to warn you now…Duane can't sing to save his life so I apologise in advance!" Carl give Beth an apologetic smile.

"Hey, I heard that!" Duane whines from his seat and everyone giggles.

"I'm sure Duane will find his voice." Beth replies being peacemaker as Carl rushes back to his seat when they hear the door creak open . Lori thunders down the aisle giving Beth a harsh glare as she leaves.

"We'll see!" Lori mumbles pulling her shades down but Beth had heard.

"Your mom's don't like Miss Greene!" Duane whispers to Carl "What did Miss Greene do?"

"Nothin' but caught my dad's eyes and my mom caught his!" Carl sighs.

Beth pushes away the thoughts of Lori and starts her first Choir Practice.


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you to; DarylDixon'sLover, Guest, Tania Ibarbia, BethFan, Kit-cat99 and SoutheastChicagoMom for commenting on the last chapter, really appreciate you guys taking a moment to comment.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

 **The Black Velvet Lounge**

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

Rick turns in through the gates and slams his foot down on the brakes mirroring the car just in front had done indicating there was some sort of problem up ahead. Rick's eyes scan the busy car park, raises his brow quite surprised and lost for words to see it full of so many cars. It was only ever like this on Sunday's when everyone tried to fight for a parking space and got there extra early otherwise it was parking off street and having to pay the meters. He had a sinking feeling that was what was going to happen. There was no stopping outside the immediate frontage of the Church as it needed to be clear for emergencies. Even though he was in his patrol car and if he wanted to, he could but he didn't want to abuse his power to be able to do so, it wouldn't be fair, he was off duty and there wasn't exactly a real emergency situation that he could pull up and leave the patrol car right outside the pathway leading up to the building.

"Didn't know church was so popular and that on a Wednesday!" Shane says observing left and right searching for a free space to park and then watches people entering the large open doorway.

Rick was concentrating on the vehicles up ahead, namely waiting for the black Mercedes- Benz creating the jam to move and go around instead of stalling there and pissing everyone off. He searches to see if any of the parked vehicles had any inhabitants getting ready to pull out and leave so he could claim ownership of the space and swerve in. Unfortunately, every car was empty meaning they were all inside the church and nobody was exiting but entering like there was some type of function going on. Rick sighs heavily, lifting his wrist up to take a look at his watch. It was 5.35pm, he was five minutes late and Carl would be sitting waiting unhappily for him.

"This is ridiculous!" Shane grumbles seeing the entire car park had come to a standstill "Fucking Merc!" He curses seeing the vehicle still stationary and holding everyone up including him.

"That ain't Miss Fridgit up ahead?" Shane asks trying to see the license plate number.

"Better not be!" Rick frowns pissed off Lori went out and got herself a Merc without discussing it with him and even more annoyed that she couldn't handle the car properly.

Rick leans forward holding the steering wheel and tapping at it with his fingers impatiently staring daggers at the black Mercedes. He didn't want to beep his horn in the busy car park and he didn't want to make a scene especially being the public figure he is but more importantly to him, he didn't want to keep Carl waiting. The parent in him was losing patience now that he was losing precious time with his son.

"Bes' not be her!" Rick grumbles wondering why Lori would be there, he was picking Carl up.

Shane without a thought or care, grabs the public address system in frustrations. He was tired and just wanted to get to his mom's house to collect Bruiser and stuff his face with his mom's delicious home made cooking before going home to pass out for the rest of the night. The past few days of dealing with shit (literally) and not sleeping was finally catching up with him as his eyelids feel heavy.

"The black Merc, will ya move it along, people have places they need to be – MOVE IT BEFORE I COME AND MOVE YA PHYSICALLY MYSELF!" Shane's voice barks and amplifies out making everyone stop and turn towards them.

Some people seeing the patrol car and noting it was Deputy Shane Walsh, turn around and proceed to walk in and some people just gawk over to them and then at the Mercedes.

"Are you tryin' to get more exposure than ya already got!" Rick gives a tight smile and nod to Patrick's mom who was shaking her head unimpressed as she walks past with Louis's mom who was giggling behind her palm covering her mouth looking over at Shane and then she whispers to another woman and she looks over at them smirking.

"I was tryin' to avoid your groupies!" Rick huffs looking over his shoulder when he hears the start of cars beeping.

"That's it!" Rick snaps.

Rick opens his door grabbing his hat, climbs out and slams it shut as he makes a mad dash for it towards the Church leaving Shane in the passenger's seat who was watching him dodging people. If Lori was in the Mercedes, Rick was going to try his best to avoid her, he didn't need to see her today.

"I'll park the car!" Shane speaks into the PA system and Rick just waves his hand in the air to get on with it so Shane climbs over and into the driver's seat, flips on the lights and siren, pulls out the line and makes his way over towards the front of the church which was going to be his parking space.

When Rick reached the crowd of people around the entrance to the doorway, he could hear the glorious tune of piano playing and the children singing was at full blast.

 _This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine  
This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine  
This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine  
Let it shine,let it shine, let it shine_

They sounded like they were having a good time. He sighs with relief and thanks the singing teacher for keeping Carl entertained until he got there. Carl loved singing but never like to admit it to anyone. He'd heard Carl sing when he thought nobody was around or listening and this was Carl's opportunity to sing and his opportunity to watch and listen.

 _Light that shines is the light of love  
Hides the darkness from above  
Shines on me and it shines on you  
Shows you what the power of love can do  
Shine my light both bright and clear  
Shine my light both far and near  
In every dark corner that I find  
Let my little light shine_

Rick wanted to get in and catch the last verses of the song. He tries to get past two hefty women who had decided to stop and have a mother's meeting right then and there, not a care in the world or that there were people behind them wanting to get in. Rick just stares at their backsides unbelievably. He smacks his face with his hand and drags it down, desperate to get inside. It was like a Final Destination moment - you can't cheat death or in this case can't cheat not being late. If the big badass Mercedes Benz couldn't make him late, then the two big rear ends in front of him damn sure would.

Rick assesses the gaps on either side of the women trying to find a way past. It wasn't going to happen unless he bulldozes himself through them like a wrecking bowl. He stops and places his hands on his hips knowing he couldn't barge past and tries racking his brains. This was nothing in comparison to taking down criminals but seemed somehow more threatening. Potentially being beaten up by two women. When he sees one of the women leaning close to her friend to whisper into her ear, Rick takes his chances. He darts over lifting his hands up in the air, sucks in his tummy and shimmies through the teeny tiny gap and practically trips into the church hall catching himself from falling flat on his face. He composes himself taking off his hat, tucking it under his armpit, flattening his hair down as he walks down the aisle nodding his greetings to people who see him and wave. He makes it a few more steps and comes to a stop. His eyes grow huge and wide watching the incredible scene in front of him. His mouth turned up at the corners to see Carl singing and having fun and that in Church!

"Amazing!" Rick says to himself as he slides onto a seat on the bench.

As if Carl could sense him, his eyelid's rise up and he grins seeing his dad sitting amongst everyone, he made it to watch and winks up at him. Carl winks back, returning the gesture and was back to focusing back on the focal point in front of him. Rick was impressed at Carl's focus and determination to sing and not mess about, he was taking this singing thing seriously.

"Rick!" Jenny whispers and Rick slides up next to her when he sees her to his side, she links her arm around Rick's.

"Can you believe it…out babies singing in a choir in church…pinch me!" She says holding out her other arm not believing it.

Rick reaches over without tearing his eyes off Carl and pinches Jenny's exposed arm and she slaps his hand away. They both rub away where they'd both inflicted pain on one another continuing to stare up at the stage.

Father Tyreese was kicking his legs back and forth lightly, shaking his hands in the air watching the thirty children in formation rows singing, smiling and trying not to laugh as he turns round to the audience and parents laugh enjoy seeing the Father in great spirits and glistening with sweat.

Rick's eye glance over to the stage. Carl, Duane, Patrick and Louis where smack bang in the centre and nobody could miss them, he thought the four best friends looked a picture and wished he could take a picture and on cue, he sees a flash blind his eyes. Jenny had whipped out her digital camera and was snapping away as if she'd read Rick's mind and all Rick could do was let out a chuckle turning back to see Dale sitting on the stool playing the piano and the singing teacher was standing down on level ground facing up to the children using her hands to orchestrate the singing, moving her body along and lighting singing along. Rick can only make out her head, shoulders and part of her back. The heads up in front of him were blocking his line of sight. The children were all focused watching her, singing to her and Rick could tell she was good, she knew what she was doing.

 _Monday gave me the gift of love  
Tuesday peace came from above  
Wednesday told me to have more faith  
Thursday gave me a little more grace  
Friday told me to watch and pray  
Saturday told me just what to say  
Sunday gave me the power divine  
To let my little light shine_

 _This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine  
This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine  
This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine  
Let it shine, let it shine, let it shine_

 _Let it shinnnnnnnnnnnnne!_

 _Yeah! The Children sing._

All the parents who had taken seats amongst the elderly who stayed behind to watch and listen, stand up and erupt with claps of applauses and a few brave dad's ignoring their wives let out whistles and whoops and the youngest of the children bounce up and down clapping their hands cheering. Carl, Duane, Patrick and Louis holds hands and take a bow making Rick, Jenny and a few others laugh, they were really reaping in the round of applauses feeling like Church Rock stars.

"What on earth's going on?" Shane asks confused slipping next to Rick joining in the clapping and looking around at everyone.

"You missed the most AMAZING singing performance this country has ever seen!" Jenny fills Shane in being the typical mom thinking her child was the best.

"I did?" Shane asks raising his brow "I missed Elvis, Freddie Mercury, Michael Jackson and Prince?" He asks looking up towards the ceiling. A duet between his favourite foursome would be the most amazing performance.

"Don't be so ridiculous!" Rick says rolling his eyes "Carl, Duane, Patrick and Louis!" Rick points up ahead.

"Yeah, they're real rock stars!" Shane snorts seeing Patrick taking off his glasses and wiping them on his trousers as Louis takes a puff of his inhaler, Carl and Duane were too busy telling each other how great they were.

Rick smiles watching, it was nice to see Carl happy and having fun, not being caught up with his and Lori's divorce, this was a good distraction for what was going to come in the next few weeks, the finalisation of his divorce.

When a few of the parents sit back down, Rick's eyes move up and his breath caught at the sight of the blonde woman when she had turned around to face the audience, her long hair swooshes around like a golden velvet curtain talking and laughing with Father Tyreese who pulls her into a side hug. Rick watches Beth for a long moment unable to tear his eyes away from her until Carl comes rushing over and bumps straight into his stomach. He catches Carl into a hug and then when Beth looks up, her eyes lock with Rick's and they hold each other's gaze and as soon as it had begun, it was over as Beth's pulled in the opposite direction by a few parents congratulating her for her hard work at getting the children to sing in key and harmonise so well together and they ask can their children sing the same song at this Sunday's Service.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Miss Greene and the children will be performing this Sunday...be there and tells your friends...spread the word!" Tyreese tells everyone excited at the thought of the Church being full.

"Fuck me!" Shane mumbles staring opened mouthed when he sees a bunch of children jumping up and down around none other than sexy Miss Beth Greene from The Black Velvet Lounge "Count me in Brother Ty, I'm so at Sunday Service!" Shane grins hungrily at Beth when she crouches down and Mika kisses Beth on the cheek and Beth just beams wrapping her arms around the little girl and giving her a tight hug.

"I want one of those!" Shane says taking off towards Beth wanting a sweet hug but Rick grabs Shane's collar pulling him back and telling him to behave, looking over at Beth not wanting Shane anywhere near her.

"Dad!" Carl calls tugging on his shirt trying to get his attention.

"Yeah buddy?" Rick answers finally tearing his eyes off of Beth as she's ushered away by Jacqui and Dale as she waves to the children and he frowns, he wanted to go over and say thank you.

"Can Duane come to Giuseppe's Pizza Bar with us?" Carl looks up at Rick pleadingly blinking his big round eyes that he can never say no to.

"If Jenny says it's okay, then sure!" Rick says looking over at Jenny who had Duane up in her arms hugging him like a raggy doll squealing at how brilliant he was tonight.

Duane's face said it all, Rick was over detaching Duane "I'm takin' Duane to dinner with me and Carl, I'll drop him off before I drop off Carl!" Rick informs Jenny.

"Momma please!" Duane pleads excitedly.

"Anything my baby wants, my baby shall get, I can't wait to tell your father, I can't wait to upload these pictures on Facebook so everyone we know can see!" Jenny beams clasping her hands together noting that was what she would do for the rest of the evening once she got home.

"Yeah, you do that!" Shane looks at Jenny sideways not knowing why mother's acted like they did and as if on cue his cell rings.

"Hey mom!" Shane says into the phone "Yep! Yep! Yep! I'm on my way!" Shane says and turns around covering his mouth and the phone "Love you too!"

When he looks round, Rick and Jenny just smirk at him, Carl and Duane were giggling.

"What, I've had a rough week and my mom's cheering me up, I'm her little cherub too, you ankle-bitter aren't the only ones with a lovely mother!" Shane says turning around and makes his way out to the car.

Duane hugs his mom goodbye as Jenny fusses over him telling him how much she loves him and peppers kisses over his face "My little rock star!" Jenny says squeezing Duane one last time.

Carl stands there watching. His mom wasn't like that with him anymore, he can't remember the last time she hugged him for no reason or for a reason. Rick catches Carl upset, he grabs a hold of Carl and lifts him up and carries him to get his backpack with Duane running along beside them.

Rick glanced back at Beth. Before she could turn her head to look his way, Spencer - the Mayor's son had made his way over to Beth and placed his hand on her arm smiling and talking to Beth. Rick watches dreadfully, he didn't miss the look Spencer was giving staring at Beth as she responds back thanking him. Spencer's body language was making Rick's anxious as the younger man was getting right up close to Beth making Rick feel uncomfortable and like he should go over and warn Spencer off.

Rick stops himself from taking that step realising he was behaving like a silly fool, jealous fool, jealous of a guy paying special attention to a girl he can't stop thinking about since that Friday night when he first laid his eyes on her and he doesn't even know her, they've not spoken one words to one another, how can he be jealous? he asks himself. He's a nobody to the Beth Greene and of course, Beth Greene must have men falling at her feet, a whole army of men waiting and wanting her to return their affections, army of men to pick from and he'd have to join the back of long queue. Rick couldn't believe himself, the girl from The Black Velvet Lounge was way out of his league, she was stunning and amazing and he was majority of the times a grump with an soon-to-be ex-wife forever badgering him.

Rick turns around sadly and leads both Carl and Duane to the car.

* * *

"Uncle Shane?" Carl calls staring out the window.

"Yea little man?" Shane answers looking up into the mirror at Carl.

"What were ya gonna do with all that cow poop?" Carl asks curiously.

Both Carl and Duane turns to stare back at Shane's eyes in the mirror waiting for Shane's answer.

"I wanted to put them on ma strawberries!" Shane responds sarcastically which makes Carl and Duane scrunching up their noses.

"I don't know where you come from, but where I come from, we put cream and sugar on our strawberries!" Duane informs Shane.

Shane stares unimpressed at Duane who was being a smart-ass and looks up when he hears snickers coming from Rick whose desperately trying not to laugh but failing miserably, his eyes are watering, his face had turned a shade of pink and it was too much, Rick just bursts out laughing and two little boys copy.

"That's it, laugh it all up! I'm so glad my situation amuses y'all!" Shane snaps folding his arms over his chest staring out the window shaking his head.

"C'mon Shane, don't be like that, you have to admit...you're gonna think back to this in years to come and laugh...it was funny!" Rick replies wiping his eyes with his palms, pressing his finger to his lip shushing Carl and Duane.

"I could've died!" Shane answers back offended.

"Don't be so melodramatic!" Rick shakes his head.

"How's about I drop a few on your nice lawn?" Shane ask all hoity-toity.

"Try it and I'll break every bone in your body." Rick responds warningly.

"I rest my case!" Shane says smugly and sticks his tongue out to Carl and Duane as they do the same back.

* * *

Daryl had taken a break from the garage, he was doing a double shift and had popped to Carol's store to get a few snacks and dinner. He was reading the back of a frozen readymade meal. He'd rather cook his steak fresh but that wasn't going to be an option tonight and he needed a quick meal and this was it. His concentration is interrupted when he hears tapping of heels coming up the aisle. He steps back and takes a look down the aisle, recognising the footsteps and he nearly drops the readymade meal when he sees Beth opening up a fridge and grabbing a bottle of peach flavoured sparkling water.

"Crap!" Daryl says looking down at himself covered in grease and oil, he was a greasy mess.

Daryl looks up when he sees Beth walking his way as she was busy looking down reading the bottle in her hand and not knowing what to do, Daryl opens one of the long freezer doors which had shelving missing, climbs in and shuts the door behind him and giving his back praying Beth didn't see him. He closes his eyes.

Carol makes her way round pulling a trolley with shelves she had just cleaned to place back in the freezer she had cleaned out. When she stands up and turns around, she freezes grabbing her pricing gun, some idiot had climbed in. Taking a closer look, she sighs with relief leaning onto the glass when she sees the angel's wings. She taps on the door.

"Out of order!" Daryl gruffs in response.

"What's out of order is, when I find a human in my freezer!" Carol responds looking at Daryl "A greasy oily human!" She sighs running her hands down her face "What on earth are ya doin' in my freezer?" She asks crossing her arms over her chest now waiting for an answer.

Daryl blinks beneath his bangs and looks around, he leans back suddenly when he spies Beth walking past the window sipping her drink.

"Now what?" Carol asks following Daryl's gaze "This is the second time you're acting weirder than your usual weird, get out and fix this up whilst I get a towel!" Carol orders Daryl watching him climbing out leaving grease marks over her squeaky clean freezer.

"Urgh!" She moans "Daryl, where's your brain at?" Carol huffs walking off.

Daryl looks down at his hands and wipes them on his overalls. He swaggers over towards the window where he sees Beth walking down the street towards the trendy boulevard of boutiques. He watches her until she disappears around the corner and then she's out of sight. He leans his forehead against the window closing his eyes taking a deep and heavy breath.

"Dork!" He grumbles to himself.


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you to; Kit-cat99, DarylDixon'sLover, Guest, Tania Ibarbia, BethFan, Kevkey, SoutheastChicagoMom and Guest for commenting on the last chapter, Thank you!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

 **The Black Velvet Lounge**

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

Carl and Duane race each other to the comic store as Rick follows on behind.

Rick takes intervals of watching the boys run up ahead whilst looking into the long stretch of window displays as he walks passed them. Some of the stores were still oldie worldie scattered amongst the newer modern stores that have opened up over the years. The new stores were welcomed and had their own look and appeal but the oldie worldie stores had a more welcoming feeling to Rick. With a fresh lick of paint every couple of years, sparklingly clean windows and doorways and thoughtfully dressed window displays, the older stores stood out in their own right against the modern stores - charm and character oozed without trying too hard or being too in your face and he liked that. He also liked that most of the older stores were family owned and run and had been trading from way before he was even born. He waves in to the familiar faces as he walks past. The familiarity of the stores and the owners he has grown up to know, who knew everyone - past and present made the place feel comfortable and like home.

Rick was so lost in his thoughts remembering his happy childhood; how he used to make this trip down this same boulevard once a week with his dad when he had a couple of hours off from being Sheriff bumping into so many familiar and friendly faces, being spoiled by Mrs Horvath with a sneaky iced-bun or cupcake as he walked passed her Bakery to finally make it to the Comic Store where he and his dad would spend their Guy-Time choosing comics, action-figures and sneak in a game or two at the arcades before they had to get home in time for dinner. Remembering those fond memories and remembering Shane would somehow at times tag along, people would say they were joined at the hips, he looks up to see Carl and Duane licking frosting off cupcakes. Rick lets out a low laugh shaking his head as he waves to old Mrs Horvath who was closing up as he passes her little shop. She blows him a kiss and Rick smiles flashing his teeth, touched she continued to spoil Carl like she once spoiled him and then he catches his reflection in the shiny window staring back at him, his smile slowly disappears.

So much time has passed, he was no longer that little kid as he runs his hand down his unruly head of hair realising it had grown longer than he's ever known his hair to be which had little flicks at the ends that bounced back and began to curl when he lets go of the chunk of hair he had grasped between his fingers. Rick angles his head to a side as he runs his hand over his cheek all the way down to his chin no longer feeling that smooth skin he was accustomed to or the stubbles that had began to grow a few weeks back but the starting's of a beard. There was no longer a shadow but the starting's of a heavily thick beard. He now understood the faces Chief pulled every time they came face to face before his shift. Chief always seemed to want to get something off his chest and before he could just bite the bullet and come out with it, he'd change his mind and backed off mumbling something on the lines of... _damn that woman!_

Shane was right! Rick thought to himself, he definitely needed to use a lawnmower.

When Rick concentrates harder, he could see he had somehow unbeknown to him - entered into the aging process because when he narrows his eyes, he can see the starting's of a few greys coming through the side of his dark thick hair or maybe it was the reflection of the lights hitting the glass he tells himself. He knew he was kidding himself. He never much cared about his looks or did anything major to keep him looking young and now when he narrows his eyes deeper, he comes to an abrupt stop. Rick looks left, then right and seeing both paths clear, he steps up close to the window, lifts his chin up to take a closer inspection at his reflection and what meets him, arouses an audible strangling groan as he cusses to himself. Rick recognised he needed to visit the Barbers sometime soon. He was beginning to look like a Yeti and the two tunnels with hair disappearing into them was not a good look to be rocking. Rick scolds himself and vows to get back to using his electric shaver, visit The Barber to get his monthly cut and clean shave when he had time.

Rick frowns, placing his hat on to his head and smacks it down harshly hoping nobody will come close enough to look at his face as he makes his way towards the Comic Store where both Carl and Duane were both waiting for him.

"Wassup with your dad?" Duane asks biting into his cupcakes watching Rick "He seems kinda down?" He observes munching thoughtfully with frosting around his mouth "Down in the dumps down!" He adds.

"He's got a lot on his mind!" Carl answers seeing the slouch in his dad's shoulders, the slumping posture in the way his dad was walking, not the confident badass he knows his idol to be.

"...They're definitely not gettin' back together?" Duane asks hesitantly knowing the answer and thinking Deputy Grimes and Mrs Grimes would probably kill each other if they did. He thanks god that his parents truly love each other and then scrunches up his face remembering how kissy-faced they got in the morning before his dad left for work but when he thinks about it, they were always like that _gross!_ He thinks to himself.

Carl looks down at his cupcake, having lost his appetite for the sugary treat he wanted to devour just moments ago.

He had really wanted his mom and dad to get back together but it didn't look like that was ever going to happen especially the way his mom was behaving lately. She was acting like a jealous teenager, a stalker; keeping tabs of where his dad goes, what he does, who he associates with, getting her girlfriends to spy and report back to her when his dad leaves his house and it was starting to really piss his dad off because his dad knew exactly what his mom was doing as he called her out the other day when they'd been caught following him to the supermarket. He didn't realise until they were hiding next to the Sea Food Counter. His mom had picked up a live lobster when his dad called out, his mom was pretending it was what she was there for and let out a piercing scream when she took a look at the lobster wiggling in her hands, she chucked it at a passer-by who gasped in shock falling back into the display of wines on offer. Seeing it all play out in front of him, the mess and damage done, he just wanted to crawl and hide. That day had been embarrassing and humiliating, Carl felt ashamed when he saw the look of utter disbelief and loss of reasoning on his dad's face.

Carl shakes his head not understanding his mom's behaviour "Maybe it's for the best!" He sighs offering the rest of his cupcake to Duane "Just wish they could get along, seems like they're arguin' more than usual and they reckon I don't understand the looks they throw at each other or their coded verbal fights they have!" He says sadly.

Duane gives Carl a sympathetic look as he drapes his arm around Carl's shoulder refusing the cupcake, he didn't think it was right to take a guy's cupcake when he was down.

"I'm here for ya man, anytime ya wanna get away, radio me and we'll jump on our bikes and go hang out at our secret hideout!" Duane offers.

"Thanks Duane!" Carl gives a small smile knowing Duane would get into trouble by his parents if he was caught out after dark again but they'd made a pact to be there when the other called on their two-way radio.

"Anytime dude but can ya do me favour?" Duane asks and Carl gestures with his eyes to speak "Can ya finish your cupcake because man, it's starin' right at me!" Duane whispers closing his eyes "The frostin' is goo-oood!"

Carl can't help but laugh at his friend and his love for food, Duane reckons if he's hungry enough, he can actually hear the food calling his name.

"It's callin' ya name?" Carl asks looking sideways at Duane still with his eyes closed.

"You can hear it too?!" Duane sighs elated opening his eyes relieved he wasn't going loopy "Dude, ya have the gift too!"

They both laugh as Carl hands the cupcake over and Duane reluctantly accepts.

Rick stops in front of the snorting boys and smiles.

"You wanna share what the joke is?" Rick asks holding his hips looking from one to the other amused and turns his attention on Duane "The cupcake call out ya name again?" Rick asks taking one look at the cupcake and then the frosting smeared all around Duane's mouth like a toddler.

"Deputy Grimes, you have the gift too!" Duane beams in between his mouthful.

"There gonna be enough room for Pizza?" Rick asks raising his brow but realising that was a stupid question where Duane and food were connected, there was always room. He was like Shane.

Duane mumbles a yeah and bits of sponge fly out of his mouth. Rick holds up his hand scrunching his face laughing and turns to Carl.

"Was thinking," Rick begins wiping his shirt off of Duane's spittle "as we can't get to the movies tonight, maybe we can go this weekend?" Rick suggests as it was his weekend to have Carl.

"Captain America Civil War!" Carl asks hopefully, eyes big and wide, swallowing forcefully as his heart pounds fast in a good way.

"Well, that is the movie you've been goin' on about, right?" Rick grins knowingly, he too wanted to watch it but it's all Carl talks about.

Carl balls up both his fists and thrusts them in the air as he jumps up and down doing a little bouncing dance and Duane was doing the same.

"Can I come?" Duane asks inviting himself.

There was no noise coming out of Carl's open mouth, it was like he'd lost his voice and Rick couldn't be happier, that was Carl in a state of euphoria, he was more than over the moon.

"I reckon Morgan'll wanna to go too so let's make it a guy's afternoon?" Rick answers Duane but still looking at Carl who comes back to them.

"Uncle's Shane and Daryl too?" Carl adds jumping and grabbing hold of both Rick's arms and Rick nods as his reply.

"YEAHHH!" Both boys cheer loudly whilst Rick holds the door open as the two enter happily and he follows in behind.

Rick's cell goes off with the Darth Vadar ringtone. He pulls it out seeing Lori's name flashing with devil's ears. Rick just stares at it in confusion, it was his cell, it had the chip on the glass from when he dropped it. He looks over to Carl but he knew Carl would never touch his cell without asking and he'd never do that to his mom. And then a thought comes to Rick. Shane had been fiddling about with something in the patrol car whilst he was busy taking registration details of a car they pulled over earlier on. He had left his cell in the stand and that was what Shane must have been preoccupied with when he had looked over. Without thinking twice, Rick presses cancel and shoves his cell back into his pocket just imagining the pissed off look that would be plastered over Lori's face right about now and he didn't care nor was he going to phone her back to apologise for blatantly cutting her off.

"Dad!" Carl calls out.

"Yea son?" Rick calls back looking up to see both Carl and Duane waving him over and he sets off towards them with a smile on his face.

* * *

Beth felt spoilt looking around the antique shop. She had been in the vintage shop down the street and wished she could fill up the new house with a lot of the beautiful treasures from both shops, especially the items that were sitting around her like the dressers, vanities, mirrors, lighting, fabrics, paintings, wall décor and rugs. A lot of the pieces were genuine African and Moroccan art which she loved. Her eyes had lit up seeing Victorian furniture including carved sofas and chairs, lamps, rugs, oil paintings, carvings, statues, pottery, crystal and glassware and much more. She takes a slow 360 degree turn knowing she could spend hours just going through everything, bit by bit but it was getting late.

She was going to be sensible and buy one item like she had said to Jesus and it was going to be for the bar. Everything desirable came with an expensive price tag and she couldn't go and spend family money on items they technically didn't need. The house had nice furniture in it already and it would be Maggie and Glenn living there after she and Jesus were off on the road. After some thoughtful consideration, she decides to leave the couple to decorate the house in their own choice and style, neither would have complained if she went and decorated for them but she thought it would be romantic and time well spent together if Glenn and Maggie jointly put their touch and mark to make the house they were planning to live in for the next few years their home.

"So...have you made a decision?" The man asks excitedly interrupting Beth's thoughts returning from seeing a happy customer off at the door.

Beth couldn't pick between the two items she had narrowed down from the fifty items she loved. The bar needed a feature, something distinctive and eye catching and her eyes kept darting left to right indecisively.

"Jean-Paul, I can't pick!" Beth sighs taking a seat on the stool magically appearing behind her, for her to fall into.

"They are both beautiful! Luscious! Gorgeous in their own right, of course it's goin' to be hard to pick one beauty from another beauty darling!" Jean-Paul gushes taking a stool beside Beth, taking hold of her hand and squeezing it understanding her predicament.

"I know!" Beth puffs leaning forward, glad she wasn't the only one to think so.

"I don't know which one I will miss the most!" He says tilting his head, looking up at the two enormous items sadly.

Beth sits there and deliberates, she wasn't sure what Jesus would say if she turned up with both giant statues.

"Owww!" escapes her lips not wanting to leave either one behind.

She closes her eyes imagining which one belonged in the bar and all of a sudden, she can envision her treasure near the main bar and a content smile spreads across her lips, she opens her eyes which twinkle as they fall onto the one.

"Jean-Paul, my card!" Beth says presenting her Visa staring delightedly at _"the One"_

Jean-Paul follows Beth's gaze and smiles broadly at Beth's choice and squeezes her hand.

"Excellent choice Miss Beth! Excellent choice indeed!" He repeats taking Beth's card, getting up to get the papers to complete the purchase.

Beth can't tear her eyes off her statue looking forward to seeing Jesus's, Maggie's, Glenn's and Rosita's faces when her newest treasure gets delivered.

"You'll love The Black Velvet Lounge and everyone will love you!" Beth says beaming up to her 8ft tall, 300lb+ statue.

* * *

Giuseppe's Pizza Bar was heaving for a Wednesday night. The news of the 30 inch base stuffed with a cheese crust had made it's way around King County so every table was taken. Rick was glad to have called up and reserved a little booth on Sunday knowing that this was what was going to happen. Carl had been disappointed enough recently and this was his favourite restaurant and it was a relief to see Carl laughing and enjoying himself.

Rick looks out the window thinking about how much fun Carl had at choir practice and how much he and Duane wanted to sing at Sunday Service. It was nice to see Carl enjoying singing and that he wanted to perform.

Carl and Duane were sitting on their knees, leaning on the table picking their toppings.

"Guy's we plannin' on eatin' today?" Rick asks watching them both giggling, he looks around the restaurant at the families enjoying themselves.

"Dad, can we have anchovies?" Carl asks looking up.

"Yep!" Rick grins taking a sip of his soda.

Lori hated anchovies so they could never have it when they shared a Pizza and never ordered it on their individual Pizza's because she didn't like the smell.

"Can we ask for some extra anchovies to be chopped up into the sauce as well?" Duane asks.

"We're not kissin' any girls tonight so I don't see why not!" Rick replies.

"EWWWWW!" Both boys groan "NO WAY HOSAY!"

Rick rolls his eyes at the two naïve little boys, clueless of what was to come in the next few years. Once they found a girl they were sweet on, kissing her is all they're going be thinking about - day and night. Rick smirks picking up his glass, taking a generous mouthful as his eyes turn back out the window, he stops when his eyes land on the young lady walking right past the window, right past his booth. Rick turns his head following her as she makes her way round the side and then he hears the door bell click open notifying a customer.

Carl removes his hand from over his eyes and looks up to his dad who seemed to have turned into a statue. Carl waves his hands to get his dad's attention, there was no response. Duane joins in with Carl and they both stare at each other confusedly.

"What's wrong with ya dad?" Duane whispers "Is this...a lot on his mind?" He asks.

Carl turns his head around to see what his dad was so focused and fascinated by and he smiles waving towards his singing teacher from choir practice.

"Oh!" Carl says slowly realising leaning over the booth seat to watch Miss Greene waiting by the door trying to find a spare seat "We can't have anchovies!" Carl announces.

"WHY?" Duane asks jumping up to join him "Ohhhh!" Is what he says next giving a little smirk when he sees Miss Greene and looks over his shoulder at Deputy Grimes staring at Miss Greene with piercing eyes.

"MISS GREENEEEE!" Carl and Duane call at the same time waving their hands up in the air.

Rick snaps out of his trance, looks away from Beth when she looks over at his table realising Carl and Duane were calling out to her and everyone was staring at their table but more importantly, Beth was looking over "Oh crap!" Rick says grabbing his menu and staring down at it hoping he wasn't caught out staring and not knowing what to do if he was.

"MISS GREENE...YOU CAN SIT WITH US!" Carl and Duane invite Beth.

Rick's eyes go huge and wide and nearly chokes on his suddenly dry throat. When he peers slowly above his menu, he sees Beth being pulled over by Carl. Rick looks over beside Duane to see the seat empty and it _was_ Carl who was leading Beth to their table, he wasn't imagining it. He was gobsmacked to silence looking at Duane not knowing what to say.

"Wassup?" Duane asks wiggling his brow with a mischievous grin trying not to laugh..

Before Rick could form a word, he looks up to see Miss Beth Greene, the amazing headliner from The Black Velvet Lounge standing right before him and looking even more beautiful than the last time he saw her.

Beth smiles shyly at Rick not knowing what to say. She suddenly felt like she was imposing. Rick seeing this, gets up standing beside Beth not wanting her to feel she was imposing or interrupting and actually wanting Beth to join them for dinner.

"Would you like to join us, we're ordering a 30 inch, plenty enough to share?" Rick asks in his southern drawl and Beth stares up at him lost for words and she looks away.

Rick sees the blush rise up Beth's face, he steps aside allowing Beth to slide into the booth. Beth hesitates at first but when Rick takes her shopping bag from her hand and sets it down safely under the table with their bags, she slides in and makes herself comfortable. Rick slides in next to her. They both momentarily face one another and smile shyly and look away.

Carl and Duane sit opposite and just watch.

"There's an awful lot of starin' and smilin' goin' on, we gonna eat today?" Duane asks.

Rick looks up embarrassed and before he knows it the waitress is over ready to take their order.

"Lady's first." Rick turns to Beth.

* * *

 **A/N:- We'll see what happens at Giuseppe's Pizza Bar next chapter, Lori's reaction, Jesus and Co.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you to; Kit-cat99, DarylDixon'sLover, Tania Ibarbia, Guest, Kevkye, BethFan and SoutheastChicagoMom for commenting on the last chapter.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

 **The Black Velvet Lounge**

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

Carl and Duane were in an intense discussion whilst Rick and Beth sit opposite listening to them debating who was better, Captain America or Iron Man. They were sat side by side nursing their drinks watching the last of their ice cubes shrink and dissolve into their colas.

Every so often, Rick would sneak a glance at Beth and then he'd look away or back to Carl and Duane when Beth blinked or moved. He sits there half listening realising they'd not actually officially introduced themselves to one another. He drops his eyes shut feeling ridiculous not sure why he was just sitting there not talking to the beautiful woman beside him. If Shane was sitting in his place, he'd be able to drum up a conversation within seconds, he'd just jump right in there and not hang around. He'd be in Beth's face probably holding her hand pretending to be able to read her palm lines and making her laugh as he traces his finger down each smooth line telling her how amazing she is, she is destined for fame, fortune and good things in her long and prosperous life. And then he'd look astonished and pull out his hand next to hers to reveal their heart lines were similar which meant, it is a good sign of compatibility. This tactic of wooing the ladies sometimes worked, he'd witnessed it with his own two eyes when Shane was successful and took women home or sometimes the women would just laugh for his attempt but enjoy him trying his luck. Rick knew without having to actually know her, Beth wasn't one of those women who'd just go home with a random guy but she would be happy in Shane's company compared to his company which right now was complete and utter silence.

Two waiters jointly carry out a large 30 inch piping hot pizza. Rick sees the buggy that belonged to the couple at the table beside them, the gap would be a tight fit for the men to pass between their tables so he pushes the buggy making a little space and scoots and slides closer to Beth not wanting to get in the way of the waiters or have them drop the cheese smothered goodness trying to manoeuvre through the small gap. In all his good intentions of trying to be helpful, Rick bumps shoulders with Beth and her glass tumbles over out of her hand. Rick acts quick, grabbing napkins and stopping the cola from dripping off the table onto Beth's dress and they're both moping up the spillage.

"I'm so sorry, let me take that!" Rick apologies taking the soggy napkins from Beth, handing napkins to wipe her hands whilst inspecting her dress praying he didn't get her wet.

"It's okay, not a single drop fell on me!" Beth assures Rick when she sees the look of embarrassment etched over his face.

Rick calls over a waitress "Can we have another cola please and," Rick requests and before he can finish his sentence, the waitress is over freeing Rick of the soggy napkins.

"Sure thing Deputy Grimes!" The waitress smiles wiping down the table, taking the empty glass and disappearing behind the counter, she looked like she had enough to do and he'd just added to her things to do.

Rick scruffs his beard in frustration and slowly moves his hand away remembering he didn't want to be in such close proximity of anyone whilst he looked like he'd been ship wrecked. He hadn't anticipated being this close with gorgeous and very attractive young Miss Beth Greene - _Great!_ he sighs depressed now wishing he had listened to Shane for once. As slowly and as discreetly as he could, Rick slides away from Beth, freeing her of his body brushing into her side.

"Dad, you okay?" Carl asks making Rick's head snap back up and to freeze in his movements.

Carl had watched the whole bump and spill scene and to see his dad acting the way he was amused him. He's always such a confident and cool person around everyone and to see him acting like Patrick, clumsy and awkward makes him believe his dad really likes Miss Greene, there was no other reasoning's for his dad's unexplainable behaviour. Carl tries not to let his amusement escape. His dad has a crush and his crush is making him act all goofy. Carl wedges his lips tightly shut together.

"Just a little tired!" Rick answers and feeling Beth's gaze on him, he turns his face to the side and they stare at one another.

"Sure dad!" Carl mumbles and Duane nudges Carl as he takes a slurp of his milkshake watching Rick and Beth restraining himself from signing, _Deputy Grimes and Miss Greene sitting in the tree..._

Beth gives a little shy smile and turns to look down at her drink once it's placed in front of her, she begins fiddling with her straw keeping her hands busy.

Rick moves his eyes to look out the window and lets out a resigned sigh not knowing how he'd become a mute and was unable to start up a decent conversation. He had suddenly become good at being clumsy and awkward and apologising for it. He catches Beth's reflection in the window. She pushes her hair behind her ear and takes a sip of her cola and was paying attention to Carl and Duane because he couldn't pull himself together and keep her entertained. Rick was so grateful to have the two youngsters opposite entertaining them because if this was a real date, then he'd be screwed.

Beth tries to concentrate on Carl and Duane's conversation but she was nervous. She didn't know if she should introduce herself, this had all happened abruptly and she had forgotten her manners of introducing herself. All she knew was the good looking man sitting beside her, was the father of Carl, her student and seeing Carl's father in his uniform tells her, he's a cop, a Sheriff's Deputy. She rolls her eyes calling herself an idiot, of course he's a cop, he's in a cop's uniform and he's very clumsily cute. She wasn't sure whether you could call a man in his mid-thirties cute but he was. Seeing him drum his fingertips on the edge of the table, Beth goes to bite the bullet, she could do it, she's no longer that little mouse who hides when things got a bit out of her depth. She could talk to the handsome man beside her, she's performed in front of hundreds of people, this was one man and she just needed to say _hi, I'm Beth!_ Her hand was shaking and just as she goes to open her mouth, a tall man with a big belly is standing beside their booth.

"Evening Deputy Grimes, Carl, Duane!" The man greets and the boys both sing a hello Mr Giuseppe!

"And who is this beautiful fair maiden?" Mr Giuseppe asks wanting to be introduced to Beth.

Rick's eyes dart over to Beth so serene sitting next to him and then she looked overwhelmed with so many eyes in close proximity on her, Rick takes off the pressure.

"This fair maiden is Miss Greene, singing teacher to the Junior Church Choir and her family are the owners of the much talked about The Black Velvet Lounge, it's a great place, if your looking for a new experience a good night, I would recommend that's the place to be." Rick says holding Beth's gaze when she had turned listening to Rick introducing her - she knows nothing about him but he knows enough about her.

Rick wasn't quite sure how that came out and he looks coyly at Beth hoping she wasn't offended he called her a fair maiden or freaked out that he knew so much about her when she knew nothing about him.

Carl and Duane sit smiling and Old Man Giuseppe looks between them raising his brow in question as both Rick and Beth have gone into some sort of trance. The old man getting the hint seeing the little sparks, winks at Carl and Duane who were giggling behind their milkshake glasses.

Beth's face heats up remembering the times Rick has watched her on stage on opening night, then during Easter Service and then back in Church at choir practice. He had been very observant with trained eyes like now and she couldn't deny she actually liked the way he was looking at her, she felt pretty for once and she couldn't deny, the deputy looked even more handsome up close and his beard enhanced his charm. She was sure she looked like a tomato blushing red hoping he didn't just read her mind when his lips twitch. She immediately looks away embarrassed not knowing how long she had just sat there and stared at the deputy, he was still looking at her or more at her hands now fiddling with her straw.

 _Dear God!_ Beth prays not knowing what has come over her.

"Miss Greene, Welcome to King County and my grandson is in your Choir, Louis and I got a call from his mother, my daughter telling me how much he enjoyed choir practice today, did you enjoy choir practice boys?" He asks.

Carl and Duane were off again telling him how much they enjoyed it, what songs they sang, reporting Father Tyreese looked like he was never going to stop dancing, it was great and that they were going to sing on Sunday and he should come and spread the word.

"I'll Definitely be there, I'll spread the word!" He says rushing back waving when the oven goes off "Miss Green, don't be a stranger...Giuseppe, that's me hopes to see you here often and if you worry about the calories, I'll cater to your needs, okay!" The old man says over his shoulder and he's gone leaving Beth watching the kitchen door swinging back and forth feeling very welcome.

Carl and Duane giggling remind each other how great they sounded to one another, insisting the other sounded better and then agreeing they sounded good. Beth laughs at their cute bantering. Rick shakes his head thinking maybe Carl and Duane have been hanging out with Shane too much and he was going to have to wean them off of Shane.

"How are you taking to working with Tyreese, the church and the choir?" Rick asks interested seeing his opportunity open up and taking it. But more than anything, he was genuinely interested to hear her thoughts of how she was settling in, if there was anything he could do to make her feel welcome or if she needed help, all these things he wanted to ask but knew he needed to give her breathing space.

A big smile spreads across Beth's face, she looks up to meet Rick's waiting eyes.

"Father Tyreese is a really nice and kind man, I feel so blessed to be given this opportunity by him, to work with him and everyone at the Church and not forgetting the children. I miss home but being able to spend a few hours a week doing what I love, it reminds me of home and my family and friends, makes me feel close to a time when everything was care-free, it brings me comfort, I can move forward into the unknown...once I couldn't, not be terrified yet feel that familiarity around me if you know what I mean?" Beth finally giggles realising she was rambling on not sure she was making sense, she was better at putting her thoughts down on paper than voicing them.

Rick takes a long moment to look at Beth "I understand." He says softly sensing Beth must have experienced something in her past, he had a feeling, call it a cops intuition but smiles when Beth smiles at him.

"How long have you worked for the Sheriff's Department?" Beth asks curiously and trying to move attention off of herself.

"As soon as I was out of High School, straight into the Academy, accepted into King County and been here since!" Rick responds.

"Wow, so you've always wanted to be in this line of work, man behind the badge?" She asks amazed.

Rick's eyes soften "It's a family occupation!" He shrugs.

"Your dad's an officer of the law too?" Beth asks.

"Yes ma'am, was and went on to be Sheriff of this County." Rick confirms proudly.

"He must be really proud, you following in his footsteps and all." Beth turns in her seat "My father was in the army when he was in his youth before he became a veterinarian slash farmer and my older brother Shaun, followed in his footsteps..." Beth blubbers away thoughtfully knowing her father was so proud of Shaun when he enlisted and Shaun was proud of what he was doing just like Rick who looked proud sitting there beside her "And Jesus too, he's more of a homeboy, didn't like to venture far from home, he trained to become a vet and helped daddy at the clinic and on the farm...daddy's was so happy Jesus wanted to stay and work with him, not go to the city for the big bucks and lifestyle like the other boys back home..."

Rick smiles listening to Beth, she talked admiringly about her father and brothers.

"Your father must be really proud!" Beth finishes shaking her head remembering they were talking about Rick's father.

"I hope he is!?" Rick answers and asks looking up waiting for an answer with a curious smile.

Beth looks on confused at Rick and then follows his gaze up.

"I'm sorry," She says realising his meaning when she looks back at Rick "Any father would be happy for their son to follow in his footsteps especially the job you do!" Beth says gently, her hand rests down on the cushioned bench beside Rick's.

"Dad looks like Gramps!" Carl interrupts the moment, Rick and Beth look over to Carl "Show Miss Greene dad, show Miss Greene - Badass Sheriff Carl Grimes!" Carl asks leaning on the table grinning.

Beth turns back to Rick with a look saying she'd like to see.

Rick obliges, reaches into his back pocket, pulls out his wallet and hands it over to Beth. She holds the wallet in both her hands and slowly opens it up, curious to see. Her eyes run over the picture behind the plastic not believing how alike Rick looks to his father.

"He's really handsome looking!" Beth states noting how much alike Rick and his dad looked, his dad possibly a few years older to what Rick is now with the visible greys in his hair "You named Carl after his Granddaddy!" She beams.

"Yep!" Carl interrupts and answers on behalf of his dad "So, that means you think my dad's handsome?" Carl asks mischievously leaning more forward waiting for an answer.

"Carl!" Rick almost chokes on his cola "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that!" Rick apologises to Beth and shoots Carl a look.

"If Miss Greene thinks you're handsome then she will think I am too!" Carl states blinking innocently.

Rick knows Carl too well, he could see what his naughty little boy was trying to do and Rick can't help but blush and laugh. His laugher reached his eyes and he finally relaxed and Beth relaxed too.

Their Pizza arrived and they applaud and marvel at how enormous it was. Carl asks his dad to take a picture and he does with Carl and Duane striking poses with the Pizza. Duane asks for it to be sent to his mom so she can upload it to her Facebook account so everyone can see.

"You sure you don't mind anchovies, looks like Giuseppe went crazy with the stuff!" Rick asks Beth seeing they'd also been cut up and put into the sauce just like Duane had asked.

"I'm sure, I love anchovies and if we don't eat, we're not gonna get any!" Beth points to Carl and Duane.

Carl and Duane attack the Pizza like starved orphans.

Beth tears a slice and hands it to Rick and helps herself taking a big bite and letting out an audible sigh "It's so good!" she mumbles making Rick laugh and he mumbles his appreciation in agreement when he takes his first bite.

Carl kicks his legs back and forth under the table munching away watching his dad and his music teacher talking. It's been a long time since he's seen his dad having fun just eating Pizza and looked happy and it had nothing to do with the Pizza or the anchovies.

* * *

Jesus was sitting at his desk going through his endless emails and sorting through invoices. This was the part he disliked about running multiple businesses but he needed to crack on with it not wanting his sisters to be stuck behind the desk if left undone. Maggie and Glenn were running the bar tonight so he was going to soldier through until closing time and Rosita was there on her night off, Abraham was out with his friends so she was free to jump in if things got busy which he appreciated and would think of something nice to thank her to show his appreciation for mucking in when she didn't have to. Jesus's eyes flick from the screen to paperwork, tapping away on his keyboard whilst draining off the last of his black coffee. He was sure he was going to get box-eyes if he didn't take a break. His peace and concentration is disturbed when his cell-phone vibrates on the table. He reaches for it and grins seeing the name flashing on the screen. Happy for the distraction, he clears his throat.

"So?" Jesus answers "This Saturday?" He repeats for clarity looking at his desktop calendar "Great!" He responds and disconnects the call abruptly, placing his phone back on the desk.

He leans back into his leather chair, rocking as he kicks his feet up onto the table waiting a few seconds with a small smile dancing across his lips. As he anticipated, his phone vibrates wildly on the desk again. When he swipes the screen to take the call, he listens to the high-pitched voice booming out which doesn't stop to take a breath until what needed to be said was said and then there's a long dramatic pause. Jesus bursts out laughing throwing his head back, twirling his seat around to look out the window at the evening scenery of people walking into the neighbouring bars and restaurants.

"I miss listenin' to your voice!" Jesus says warmly into the phone "I couldn't resist but yes Aunt Patty that was rude of me to cut the line like that and no, you're not my secretary and I won't do it again ma'am!" He says crossing his fingers because he knows he'll do it again, he's been doing it from as long as he can remember when he used to answer his dad's work phone when Patricia used to call from the clinic or the farm and he knew his aunt secretly liked being wound up by him because he could hear the smile in her voice when she shushes him and asks him some crucial questions.

"We have enough space, you and Otis can take my room, I'll crash on the couch...I'm sure!" Jesus insists when Patricia says she doesn't want to put him out or be an inconvenience offering to book a hotel room for the coming weekend.

"Miss Patty, it's **_not_** goin' to be an inconvenience but," He stops to think "...If ya **_want_** to make an inconvenience, we could put you in Maggie and Glenn's room!" He says thoughtfully liking the idea.

Maggie and Glenn made no secret of what happens once their bedroom door is closed, night or day, they couldn't keep their hands off one another. Jesus was glad Beth's bedroom was at the other end of the hall not opposite the Lover's as his was but he was sure Beth could hear them go at it some nights. Maggie was not good at being discreet nor was she quiet when they'd get full on rowdy and the mornings after those particular nights, Glenn would hide from him or never looked him in the eyes not wanting an ass-whooping. If he didn't genuinely like Glenn, he'd have probably buried him by now he thought to himself.

"Give them a break for a couple of nights...I'm pretty sure one of these days I'm gonna be told I'm gonna be an uncle!" He says rubbing his temple.

Maggie could just about take care of herself and a baby required someone with time and patience, some like Beth whose a nurturing person and was generous with her time. Beth's always been good with babies and little children, Jesus smiles and knows she'll take to motherhood like a duck takes to water when the time came. Beth wanted a baby when she was just knee high and settled for a baby doll, took tentative care of it just like their momma took care of them. Seeing that doll sitting in Beth's baby highchair at dinner beside their father who was trying to feed it peas and carrots whilst talking to it like it was a real baby, pleased Beth and was a memory he and the family will never forget and not that he or anyone would, they often brought this particular memory up when Beth's seen gushing around a little baby which just makes her blush when everyone tells her, she'll make a fine little momma one day. All through Beth's life, she's made no secret of how much she wants a child of her own and he wants his sisters to have children one day but shakes the thoughts away at the present time; Maggie needed to grow up and learn to take responsibility and he wanted Beth to be able to experience and do the things she wanted with her life before settling down and for that to happen, the right man needed to come along. The man had to be a decent man who was worthy of marrying his sister.

"Maggie can share with Beth and Glenn can take the couch!" He decides putting an end to his thoughts "We'll see you and Otis in a couple of days and bring Fluffy along, the girls will be pleased and I know Fluffy will be too!" Jesus says his goodbye and hangs up.

He leaves his office to take a break and makes his way down towards the bar. He stops at the balcony and takes a look around the room. His, Maggie's and Beth's first project is a growing success. There was soft music playing in the background which was calming, soothing and lazy, just how he likes it. For a Wednesday evening, the place seemed to be alive. More than half the tables scattered around each floor and stools at the bars were filled with customers just relaxing and winding down mid-week with a well earned drink.

His eyes dart over to where laughter was coming from - a small party of five women were drinking cocktails being well looked after by their host, Zach who was in his element of flirting and taking care of their entertainment. He now had them all gasping and giving him looks to say he was brave as one woman rubs his arm affectionately. Zach was retelling them one of his travelling stories Jesus guessed. He's heard them enough to know the swimming motions Zach was using with his hands was the time he swam away from a Shark when holidaying in Australia. He wasn't sure how authentic the story was but Zach always had a relieved look on his face like he had escaped death when he finished his story and he's known Zach since he was just a little boy, a boy Beth grew up with and was in her band and she believed him, some band swear they made so it had to be true.

Jesus's eyes follow an immaculately suited man walking down the small entrance steps and being ushered over to were men in similar sharp suits with loosened ties and collars were seated relaxed having business drinks in a cornered off section with Rosita making her presence known every so often. She had the men ordering more drinks and they seemed to enjoy her presence, her company. She's a people-person and that quality shined. Jesus smiles, Rosita's come along way from therapy and he was glad she joined them to King County, she didn't have any family left back home and Abraham had taken a training position in the next county so she jumped at the offer to join them on this adventure of TBVL, she was part of their family and it eased his mind knowing she was around, she and Beth were very close. He was still wondering what kept such an amazing smart and beautiful girl attached to a big jerk of a lump like Abraham who should be wining and dining her tonight. Rosita waves walking past and he salutes back.

"Ford you assehole!" Jesus says annoyed watching Rosita putting on a brave face but knowing she was deeply upset.

"The customers are sooo loving me!" Maggie says popping up from behind the bar when Jesus takes a stool.

"They are." Jesus smile seeing Maggie enjoying her shift.

"Everyone is so friendly here and I'm actually enjoyin' it," Maggie says looking around "and bein' The Boss!" She beams handing a couple of beers over to a cute guy who grins during the changeover of bottles and money.

He checks Maggie out when she turns to get a few glasses and then he's gaping at her curvy ass and then his eyes narrow down to her cleavage smirking when she bends down to chuck bottle caps under the bar recycling bin. His eyes linger and follow appreciatively getting a great view unaware he was being watched and sadly turns to leave when he's being called.

"Good!" Jesus says to Maggie watching the guy over his shoulder making his way to his table, taking a seat whispering to his friends, they all look over giving agreeable smirking looks at Maggie which makes him mad. Jesus doesn't want to make a scene by yanking them out the bar and ruining Maggie's night but if they continue, that's exactly what he's going to do.

Jesus sees Oscar standing on the landing watching, their eyes connect and Oscar nods an unspoken acknowledgment, he and his men would watch the guys and make sure they don't cross any lines which would warrant an ass-kicking down the alleyway.

"Maggie, if a guy tries it on, what do ya do?" Jesus fires another one of his random quiz questions he's been firing since late afternoon.

"Let him down gently, make it clear your not interested and if he persists warn him and if he steps the line and tries to force himself, go apeshit and kick his ass and the crown jewels, make him cry like a sissy-girl!" Maggie says whipping the towel off her shoulder and wiping down the bar.

"Good girl, remember hit hard and fast and don't let them get up if ya think they're a threat, just like we showed you!" Jesus adds turning back to give Maggie a smile as she watches him raising her brow.

"Hit me!" Jesus says and Maggie shrugs raising her fist, she giggles when he pulls a face as he stretches his arm out onto the bar, hand ready to catch his drink.

Maggie slides a glass over, punching the air ecstatic she didn't make a mess - her one hundredth attempt was a success as Jesus catches it.

"Milk?" He says frowning holding the glass up into the light wanting a real drink, a shot of whiskey.

"Beth's orders, you ain't been drinking enough!" Maggie wags her finger and turns to all the bartenders "Under no circumstances is anyone to give him any alcoholic beverages, milk, tea and water only!" Maggie turns back to Jesus trying not to laugh and daring him to complain.

"Maggie!" Jesus whines seeing Noah pouring a scotch and snaps his head frowning at Maggie.

"Little Lamb's orders!" Maggie holds up her hands "Don't shoot the messenger!" She says walking away with a snort.

Jesus looks at his glass of wholesome milk and reluctantly drinks it. He almost spits it out but stops and swallows when Rosita is standing in front of him behind the bar shielding her face with her hands with a shriek.

"What's in this milk?" Jesus asks sticking out his tongue and spitting into a serviette resting beneath his glass.

Rosita takes the glass and sniffs it "Vitamin drops!" She laughs not believing Beth had actually done it.

Rosita looks at Jesus pulling faces like the ones Beth told her he would do like when their mom used to trick them into taking the extra vitamins in their milk "She's worried about all the stress your under and you've been skipping meals and I think this is just the first of the many surprises your gonna get...help maintain your general health and vitality in an otherwise hectic lifestyle!" She says trying not to laugh remembering reading the back of the bottle Beth had purchased "These are just the lightweight baby stuff, you ain't even seen what she'd gonna have you swallowing!" Rosita smirks as she goes.

Jesus looks up not liking the taste and seeing his employees trying to contain their amusement, he orders them to get back to work as he snatches his glass back. Everyone jumps back to their tasks in hand and sneaking looks from the corners of their eyes. Jesus gulps, he's always hated vitamin drops. He swallows the saliva built up in his mouth, closes his eyes shut tightly and throws the milk down the back of his throat hoping it would just bypass his throat, taste glands and settle wherever it needed to settle down in his digestive system and do the good work it's supposed to do. He slams the glass down cringing letting out a groan.

"Awww poor baby!" Rosita scoffs beneath her breath to see tough-nut Jesus squirming over vitamin drops when Maggie comes back.

Jesus gives a wounded look staring at the beer teasingly in Maggie's hand and makes his way back to his office making unpleasant noises and once he's out of sight up those stairs, everyone bursts out laughing.

"He drank all of it?" Maggie asks disbelieved staring into the empty glass.

"Yep, every last drop!" Rosita snorts and they both laugh, Jesus could never say no to Beth.

Maggie grabs the vitamin bottle and pours another glass of milk and pinches a few drops in and swirls the glass around.

"Ohhhh...Glenn baby!" Maggie calls winking to Rosita as she turns around holding up the glass to a tired looking Glenn with a loving smile.

"Thanks babe!" Glenn beams taking the drink from his beautiful wife, he was thirsty and pours the entire glass down his mouth and his eyes furrow together when the tastes hits him and without warning, he spits whatever was left in his mouth into the wine cooler that was sitting on the bar filled with ice ready and waiting to be taken to it's drinkers.

"GLENNNN!" Noah cries grabbing the cooler to clean it.

"What the hell was it!" Glenn asks pulling a face running behind the bar and spraying the fizzy cola from the pump into his mouth and down his throat.

"Glenn!" Maggie grabs the spray, they have a little tug of war, Maggie snatches it off of him and the cola sprays Glenn over his face and all over his clothes.

"Maggie!" Glenn shrieks now he was soaking wet "I'm gonna be all sticky now!" He complains looking down at himself and then at Maggie.

"Go home, get cleaned up and come back and make it quick!" Maggie tutts seeing the mess.

Glenn wobbles off wishing he had kept a spare change of clothes in the office and notes to smell whatever Maggie gives him to drink, not only was she a bad cook, she was even worse at making a drink.

* * *

Rick had dropped off Duane at his house and he's running up Lori's drive and ringing her doorbell taking a quick look back at his car.

Lori opens the door not happy Rick was fifteen minutes late. Before she could launch into a lecture of time keeping, Rick leans down scruffs Carl's hair kissing his forehead saying he had a great night and couldn't wait for Saturday. Rick stood up and said good night to Lori and before she knew it, he's skipping down the porch steps.

"Rick!" Lori calls out looking from Carl waving and Rick's retreating back.

She was just about to rush out after him barefoot and dressed in her shorts and t-shirt and she stops and grabs hold of the door to steady herself as Rick opens his car door, the light comes on and she draws in a breath not believing who she sees sitting and waiting in the passenger's seat smiling at Rick as he approaches the car.

Lori's mouth drops open in disbelief squinting to make sure she wasn't just imagining the woman from Church in her husband's car.

"Mom!" Carl calls tugging her shirt as she watches Rick back-out down the driveway, turn the car around and was off in a mere few seconds.

"Mom!" Carl says and in the end thrusts a box into her hand not getting an answer, he runs into the house and up the stairs wanting to avoid the questioning he knew was coming.

Lori looks down and opens the box and then the smell hits her at full force making her gag. She slams the lid down holding the box at arms length.

"Rick!" Lori fumes looking up and watching his car turn out off the street and disappearing into the dark.

* * *

"This is me!" Beth points to her house and Rick pulls up outside her house on the street.

"Thank you for driving me home and thank you for the Pizza!" Beth smiles to Rick as she begins to unbuckle her belt.

"It was mine and Carl's pleasure!" Rick says genuinely happy the evening went well helping Beth, seeing she was having difficulty.

Glenn opens the front door, he sees Beth waving to a car as it begins to drive away. He drops the drink he was drinking, it spills all over his trousers and shoes as he watches the Deputy drive off with a smile plastered over his face as he looks over his shoulder returning the gesture waving back to Beth.

"Oh shit!" He says looking around for signs of Jesus.

"Hey Glenn!" Beth greets kissing him on the cheek and then she enters the house humming as she goes.

"Not good! Not good!" Glenn says repeatedly not knowing whether to get back to Maggie who's waiting for him at the bar or follow Beth back into the house and enquire casually...what on earth she was doing with one of the guys her over protective brother wants to give more than a knuckle sandwich to.


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you to DarylDixon'sLover, Kit-cat99, Guest, kevkye, BethFan and GeniusDragon123 for your comments on the last chapter.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

 **The Black Velvet Lounge**

 **Chapter 15**

* * *

Jesus was sitting at the little kitchen table reading the paper with Maggie dancing to the little radio as she scrambles eggs and bacon, deep fries hash browns and heats up baked beans. She grabs the bottle of tomato ketchup and squeezes some into the beans because it was never saucy enough, something she learnt from her mamma who said it gives the beans that little extra flavour and she was right, Annette Greene always knew how to make something that tasted average to making it taste good. Maggie looks into the saucepan and squeezes another generous amount into the bubbling beans.

Glenn shuffles in. Jesus looks up from his paper, forehead creased and nose wrinkled to see Glenn wearing Maggie's little frilly pink dressing gown, Homer Simpson slippers with a Scooby Doo sock caught up hanging out one foot. He watches as Glenn drops into the seat opposite with a thud, letting out a groan and rubbing his knee having bashed it on the leg of the table.

"Ya look like shit!" Jesus says frankly, running his eyes over Glenn's normally fresh looking baby face to find he had droopy lids and deep bags beneath his eyes.

"Thanks!" Glenn says offended letting out a yawn whilst rubbing away at his tired eyes looking around as if in search of something or someone.

"Tough night at the bar?" Jesus asks pouring black coffee into a mug, sliding it over and going back to reading his paper. He appreciated Glenn helping out and hoped it wasn't the reason he looked so rough and a little worse for wear this morning.

Glenn had been tossing and turning all night, his mind wanders back to last night - Beth being dropped off by none other than one of the men, King Pin Jesus sitting at the head of the table dislikes with a passion. To make matters worse, the good looking (he wasn't ashamed to admit) and slightly older man turned out to be a deputy at the Sheriff's Office, the patrol car and the uniform gave it away and all he thinks to himself is "Shit!" and "Why me God why?!" He was the world's worst secret keeper and couldn't lie if he tried. But more importantly, Beth was in a state of blissful happiness when she skipped up the stairs, he didn't have the heart to bring her down from cloud number nine she seemed to be up on. He had asked Beth a few innocent questions, she answered them but excused herself before the real questions were asked. Making excuses she was exhausted from a very eventful day, she left him running up the stairs. He knew she wouldn't be sleeping, she'd be jotting her thoughts down into her diary, she always scribbled away at that book and he was sure Rick Grimes names would appear into tonight's entry more than once. He could see Beth had the starting's of a crush forming for one of the dead men walking who seemed to return the sentiments and that wasn't good if Paul Greene aka Jesus is the brother and knows you've been eyeing his baby sister - that was asking for trouble.

Glenn remembers his first date with Maggie. He didn't get to kiss her good night when he dropped her home because the flood lights came on blinding them. Shawn was sitting on the porch swing with a shotgun in his lap as Jesus sat on the bannister with a leg dangling down scraping a sharp knife along a piece of wood, his shot gun was resting next to him. He was petrified and shaking in his boots, The Greene Brothers were both intimidating especially when it came to the Greene women, he wasn't sure which brother he was scared of the most. The Soldier or the Ninja? Maggie had told him to relax, it was what their daddy would do and since he was gone, it was only right they carried on the tradition, they were both really kittens under the hard stares and muscles. He had scoffed giving a nervous laugh thinking he was going to die and be buried in the fields that night when his eyes caught the two shovels at the bottom of the steps once Maggie bid goodnight and closed the door behind her. If felt like it had taken an eternity to prove he was worthy enough to date Maggie Greene and for her brothers to accept him. Sighing with ultimate relief that, that was over and he and Maggie are now happily married.

He wondered what Jesus would do if Rick Grimes came calling for Beth and what hoops the deputy would have to go through to get close to her. But the deputy wasn't a kid, he was a grown ass man who seemed to demand respect and had authority. This County they had moved to was his turf and looked like he could get want he wanted and could take care of himself especially with that colt hanging off his hip. He had spoken to Mr Giuseppe from the pizza place, who told him, the deputy and his partner both had steady hands and neither never missed their target, they could both pull off being snippers, assassins and all he can think of was one of those Westerns and Assassin's Creed characters. This situation is a lot more different to his and Maggie's though - possibly worse. He felt bad for Beth, she was the baby of the family and the one everyone protected most especially since the demise of their parents and never forgetting the night when Beth nearly gave up. He remembers Maggie telling him what had happened, the car accident and then Beth's depression and all the blood, she needed a transfusion.

"Ya alright man?" Jesus interrupts his thoughts when he doesn't answer back.

"Yea!" Glenn answers "wh…why ya ask?" He stutters grabbing his mug taking a gulp not realising the coffee was freshly brewed, his insides were cooked and he can no longer feel his tongue "Ahhhh!" He groans sticking out his tongue fanning it with a catalogue in front of him.

Jesus gets up, grabs Glenn and pulls him to the sink to make him rinse his mouth with cool water. He didn't miss Glenn's nervousness or his stuttering "Suck on the ice chips, it'll soothe the pain!" He instructs dumping a handful from the ice dispenser into Glenn's hands and retakes his seat.

"Anks!" Glenn says with his tongue sticking out and doing as directed shuffling back into his seat.

"Good Morning!" Beth sings entering the kitchen and slipping into a seat between Glenn and Jesus stealing the slice of toast from Jesus's hand before he took at bit, she giggles when bites into thin air "Hmmmm, Nutella!" Beth sighs rolling her eyes at the taste.

"Hey, don't fill up on that, I'm cookin' up a feast in here!" Maggie scolds them from the stove and turns back around scraping the pan.

Jesus squishes his eyes tightly together. He can already taste the black bits. Glenn sneaks a slice of Nutella smothered goodness and Beth wags her finger trying to stifle her laugh for disobeying bossy boots Maggie.

"And a very good morning to you too!" Jesus smiles when he hears Beth's failed attempt to not laugh. He leans back in his chair appraising Beth "You seem awfully happy, I take it yesterday went well?" He asks pouring a coffee and handing it to Beth just as he snatches his toast back.

"Oh bubba! It went more than well, I had the BEST day ever!" Beth beams inhaling the aroma of the fresh coffee, taking a sip and letting out an approving sigh "Hmmmm and I feel today's gonna be just as good!" She grins looking to Glenn and snatching his toast who snaps his teeth together and frowns watching Beth munching away at it.

Glenn grabs the Nutella tub and takes off the lid, he looks up at Jesus who clearly had finished it.

"Tell us about the BEST day ever, we wanna hear all about it!" Jesus smiles closing his paper giving Beth his undivided attention and kicks Glenn under the table to stop pouting like a girl especially in Maggie's frilly dressing gown. Glenn's eyes cross over in pain but doesn't scream as Beth begins recounting the day's events licking her fingers of chocolate.

Maggie looks over happy to see Beth eating, she always lost her appetite when she was worried or stressed. She lost a shocking amount of weight when their parents died and it had taken years of therapy and counselling to get Beth to eat all her meals that she couldn't scold Beth for spoiling her surprise of cooking breakfast for everyone. Beth seemed to have her appetite back and she was glad of that more than anything. She turns to check her hash browns and jumps to scoop them out before they turned the wrong colour of golden burnt.

Beth was revelling that she couldn't believe how many children had turned up, that they just kept on coming, the people from the street walking into the church curious to know what was going on, to find the newest Junior Choir signing like the little angels they are, she felt like they put on a mini production with everyone there, all the seat filled up. The children loved their first practice and so did the parents and the audience and she had so many thoughts buzzing up in her head that she can't wait to get to work and sit down with Father Tyreese, Jacqui, T-Dog and Dale to discuss next choir practice. They were going to have their first staff meeting and she had so much to she wanted to share.

Jesus was nodding trying to keep up, not able to keep the stretched out smile off his face as Beth has to stop to take a deep breath and then she was off again before he could tell her to calm down and drink her coffee. He was letting out a hearty laugh when she tells him, they'd sang some current songs, she'd never seen anyone bust that many moves in Church like Father Tyreese did, it was electrifying at times, she couldn't help but stare at him whilst she tried to concentrate on the kids. Sasha had said her brother was the coolest preacher around and she had to agree, the children and everyone loved him, he was the biggest cuddly teddy bear, what kid wouldn't want to attend his Church.

"I can't believe how friendly and welcoming everyone is, everyone's genuinely nice, they're all nice people just like people back home and they seemed to really care about my thoughts, my ideas, my input and I can't stop talking…they've unleased a monster in me!" Beth squishes her face to stop talking and smiling making Glenn snort.

"You Beth, a monster?" He laughs "Nah - but, say if you were a monster, I'd say" Glenn thinks "Elmo - you're just as cute as the Elmo!" He winks.

Beth wanted to feel offended but wasn't because she loved Elmo, so she throws him a huge smile in thanks.

"You know Bethy, we're so proud of you, we never once doubted you and your abilities, you have a god given talent, a gift and it should be shared with everyon!" Jesus compliments resting his hand atop of Beth's and giving it a squeeze.

"Seeing you so lit up and doin' what your passionate about, reminds me so much of mamma and daddy," He says taking a breath "They'd be so proud of you, they are proud!" He corrects "Especially the wise man, always knew you had it in you, in all of us and what did he always say to remind us?" He asks.

"Believe in your abilities, believe in yourself and reach for the stars!" Beth recites, Maggie joining in walking over to stand between Beth and Glenn and then hugging Beth from behind.

"Awww, we should make little t-shirts and hand those out to the little kiddies, inspire them with daddy's magical words!" Maggie suggests looking at Herschel's photo on the wall.

"That's an amazing idea Maggie!" Beth turns around and Maggie blushes.

"We can get the kids to design logos and then we can sell them to the public, make some money to get new music instruments, Rick said the fundraising committee are always open to suggestions and we could do it!" Beth tells Maggie.

"Babe, you can help rustle some of those up for the little children and make posters, we can even make a social media page for people to order from?" Maggie turns to Glenn "We can even sell them at the bar for the parents that come in!" She suggests "Do we need to get some sort of license? She asks and Beth shrugs not knowing.

"I can speak to Deputy Grimes and ask him and he knows everyone in King County, business people who might be willing to sponsor us and possibly donate as goodwill gestures…" Beth's mind was going into overdrive.

Glenn was sitting still as a statue, only movement was his eyes flicking from Beth to Jesus, Jesus to Beth, sweat forming at his temples, threatening to slither down his face dreading the moment Beth moved onto what she did in the evening after visiting the boutiques, who she had dinner with and who dropped her home and who she had just mentioned because now Jesus is looking at Beth and now at him fidgeting, his right eye becomes twitchy and now he feels Jesus's eyes narrowing down on him.

 _Keep it zipped!_ Glenn warns himself.

"Glenn!" Maggie calls shaking his shoulder.

"Yea, Mags whatever ya want me to do, I'm in!" Glenn responds cutting his eyes to Jesus who was just watching him, he gulps and looks away.

"Okay my lovely family, I'm going to get a head start on this and I'll see y'all later!" Beth says jumping up draining her coffee and putting her mug into the dishwasher.

Beth rushes over hugs Jesus around the neck, he pats her arm.

"Remember it's Friday Night and you're my headliner for the night!" Maggie reminds Beth as she starts dishing the food onto plates.

"I'll be there before opening!" Beth promises grabbing her purse kissing Maggie on the cheek and rushing down the hall.

"Bethy, what about breakfast?" Maggie calls out but she hears the front door slam shut "Well, looks like you guys get to have seconds!" Maggie grins placing plates in front of Jesus and Glenn.

Jesus and Glenn both lean down to look at their plates, the eggs and bacon were dried out and there were black bits scattered all over, the hash browns looked like they'd been deep fried twice but at least they could smothered it with the beans and the sauce.

"Hmmmm…smells and looks good!" Glenn says breaking the silence as Maggie starts to wipe down the surfaces she'd messed up.

"Well go on, eat up before it gets cold!" She tells them.

They both pick up their folks moving food around their plates, look at one another and then back at their plates waiting for the other to go first.

"Go on then!" Jesus whispers.

"You first!" Glenn whispers back.

"You're her husband, you got to get used to Maggie's cooking for the rest of your life!" Jesus reminds Glenn.

"Well, you've got this for the rest of your life if you don't find a girl and settle down!" Glenn grits back and realising he had said too much starts picking up a hash brown and seeing all the oil dripping down, decides to have some eggs first.

"Jesus?" Maggie calls.

He smiles and forks a large amount of eggs and bacon with generous amounts of sauce, lifts up the fork to show Maggie and puts it into his mouth. She sets off to grab a shower just as they both start chewing. They both feel like their mouths are on fire and have to spit the food back out onto their plates.

Glenn is coughing, grabbing the jug of water and drinking straight from it. Jesus had already shoved his mouth under the sink.

"I have lost all feeling in my mouth, my tongue and my head feels like it's on a merry-go-round!" Glenn mumbles slumping back down into his seat.

Jesus walks over to the saucepan, lifts it up and sniffs and he recognised that smell, it definitely was not tomato ketchup. His eyes look to the red bottle of sauce. When he turns it around, he sees that it was a bottle of Inferno Chilli Sauce in a bottle which resembles the bottle of tomato ketchup.

"We can't eat it!" Glenn says panting in and out.

"You pushin' out a baby?" Jesus asks raising his brow "Aren't you born to take this kinda heat?" He teases now seeing Glenn had finally woken up.

"Oh just 'cause I'm Asian!" Glenn rolls his eyes.

Jesus looks at the food and knows they'll all have stomach ulcers if they attempted to eat it and he didn't fancy being on the toilet nor the emergency room. He grabs a couples of bags and tips the food into the bag and doubles it up tying the top into a knot and handing it to Glenn.

"Make sure Maggie don't catch wind of this, she'll be crushed otherwise, gonna need to get her some cooking lessons!" Jesus says making his way to get dressed.

Glenn stares at the bag like it was melting, he rushes to throw it out into the wheelie-bin - out of sight, out of mind and he'll suggest they both attend a cookery class or maybe go visit his mom who could give Maggie some pointers he thinks to himself.

"If you know somethin' I should know, I'm hopin' you tell me before I find out for myself!" Glenn hears from behind his back making him come to a standstill. Jesus was walking up the spiral stairs and disappeared.

* * *

Shane and Bruiser take their morning walk to his mom's before work. Rick was going to pick him up and then they'd be on their way to collect a witness they were assigned to transport to Atlanta, babysit and then drive her back. If was going to be an all-day proceeding and if it got to 5 o'clock, then Chief said they could clock off and he was looking forward to finishing early and then going to his new favourite bar in town, The Black Velvet Lounge. He, Rick and Daryl had arranged to go back there and not Jim's Bar and he honestly couldn't wait to chill out and mould into the environment amongst beautiful women and alcohol but the highlight of the night was to watch Miss Beth perform. He hoped she would do a dance number like the opening night which was just WOW! He can't believe she's the same girl whose Carl's Choir Teacher and the girl who tore up the stage with her hot performances.

"Bruiser, trust me boy, she's one smoking hot piece of ass, I'd like to get jiggy with more than once!" Shane smirks remembering the way Beth's body moved as she danced, he couldn't take his eyes off of her all night. She didn't have obvious curves but she had them and was all woman.

Bruiser just barks at the half dozen dogs and the dog walker guy who was trying to hold onto six leashes.

"She's nothing like any girl I've dated or been with, she's different, extremely gorgeous!" Shane begins to describe "She has the longest golden hair, I'd like to run my hands through, those bright blue eyes, kind of doe-eyed like, you could look into them and get lost in them forever. Her lips look so soft and so kissable, I could kiss them for the rest of my life if I got the chance and she has the most breath-taking smile!" He sighs "She's perfect as perfect can get!"

Shane was so lost in thoughts, he doesn't hear Bruiser yapping until he feels the puppy pulling at the leash, he snaps out to look down.

"What is it boy?" Shane asks, crouching down and picking up his Pug, lifting him up in the air like he was a baby and bringing him down so he could nuzzle Bruiser's nose.

"O.M.G I must be dreaming!" Shane says stopping in his tracks to see past Bruiser's little body hanging in the air in his hands.

Shane turns Bruiser around so he can see.

"Bruiser meet Miss Beth Greene, one day, she could be your new mamma!" Shane grins setting Bruiser down on the ground "Now listen, do as I say…" Shane says whispering his instructions to Bruiser.

"Go act cute!" Shane tells the puppy who sets off running towards Beth.

Shane runs his fingers through his hair, makes sure his shirts was nicely tucked into his pants and breathes on his hand to check his breath was still minty fresh and it was.

* * *

 **A/N:- Poor Glenn, how long can he keep his mouth shut and what is Shane up to?**


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you for reading and thank you to Guest, Guest, kevkye and brinxb for your comments on the last chapter.

 **WARNING:** The second half of this chapter contains; Sexual contents (rough), foul language and signs of abuse

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

 **The Black Velvet Lounge**

 **Chapter 16**

* * *

It was a bright and beautiful start to the morning, Beth had decided to take the long walk to work. Enjoying the gorgeous weather, enjoying the rays of sunshine beaming down and soaking into her shoulders, arms and legs, she takes in her new surroundings, inhaling the freshly cut grass and the flowers planted in the flowerbeds. The wonderful smells coming from the bakery down the street hits her with a full force and she makes a note to herself to pop into the grocery store and pick up a few baking ingredients to bake cookies, muffins and cupcakes this weekend and take them in to Sunday Service, a treat for all his children once service was over and maybe one for a certain someone, she smiles. She found out he loved cupcakes, especially chocolate ones. There was one left at the pizza place. He asked for a chocolate cupcake and so did she. The waitress came back with an apologetic look on her face and he insisted she eat it and she did allowing him to lick the frosting off the case. When he did, they laughed because he looked embarrassed that he actually did it saying he didn't know what had come over him making Carl and Duane laughing behind their comics.

She wanted to enjoy the scenic views that were on route to the Church, so she opts to walk through one of the lovely little parks where people jog and walk their dogs. She couldn't help but smile and say "good morning!" to everyone she passed which earned her a "good morning!" back, smiles and double takes from a lot of the young teenage boys and men. A few had twirled around to watch her walk away with a bounce in her steps as her purse swayed back and forth over her shoulder. A handsome man in his early twenty's couldn't help staring, a thump in the arm by his girlfriend snapped him out of his drooling. He had to run after his girlfriend to appease her, yet threw a look over his shoulder at Beth before he turned the corner.

Beth hears little yapping barks, slows down looking around to see all the dogs are on leashes and walking ahead of their owners. She continues on her way, hearing the tiny yapping coming closer but it was coming from ahead of her now. When she looks down at the grass, eyes searching, she sees a teeny tiny little golden body running towards her with dark brown ears, face and big round googly eyes, chocolate pupils, little pink tongue flapping as it runs. She covers her mouth giving an "Awwwwww!" watching it come at her. Beth drops to her knees and catches the puppy as it leaps into her arms.

"Aren't you just the cutest puppy I've ever seen?" Beth coos at Bruiser cuddling him to her chest tickling and scratching behind his ear "You're so precious, yes you are!" She tells him.

Bruiser rolls his eyes happily, trying to keep them open to look at Beth letting out a happy howl enjoying the little massage he was receiving. Beth's hands were softer and gentler than Shane's.

"Ya like that huh?" She asks him "Ya like that little guy?" Beth continues to tickle and stroke his coat.

Bruiser lifts his head up not wanting Beth to stop, he turns around and just goes all floppy in her arms making Beth laugh kissing his head, he smelled like strawberries and she giggles, knowing whoever the Pug belonged to, loved the little puppy a lot and would be missing him, she knew she would.

"Cute and funny little Pug!" She lifts him up, holding him to take a look "Where did ya come from?" She asks him shaking his little body "What's your name little guy?" She asks in a funny voice "You look like a little Gizmo!" She says and looks at the little name collar with a little pendant, it was a little blingy, she laughs and reads the name "Bruiser Walsh"

"Awww, so your name's Bruiser Walsh!" She shrugs her shoulders at the name "Bruiser Walsh, you're so cute and cuddly, you could never bruise anybody, maybe steal their hearts!" She beams cuddling the puppy back in her arms, she couldn't get enough little cuddles from him, she almost wants to slip him into her purse and take him home with her.

"Maggy and Glenn would love you!" She tells him "Jesus too, he'll probably probe you, check you out, he's a qualified Vet and you're just too adorable for your own good!"

Bruiser continues to act all cute closing his eyes, then opening them, closing them and opening them making Beth melt, it's been a while since they had a puppy, Fluffy was at the farm and Beth really missed her but Fluffy needed the country air so Patricia and Otis were looking after her.

Not too far away, Shane was running around looking behind bushes, hedges and under benches calling out "BRUISER!" repeatedly.

Beth stands up hearing frantic callings out. She looks at the little Pug who has nestled into her lap looking around watching excitedly to see Shane, recognising the voice, Bruisers begins his barking and wiggling his body.

"I'm guessin' you're _the_ Bruiser that man is callin' out for, I'm guessin' you belong to him?" Beth asks Bruiser pouting, sorry to depart from the little cutie.

Beth picks up her purse from the grass and starts walking towards Shane, sneaking in the last of her cuddles.

"Bruiser! Buddy! Where are you?!" Shane calls out through his hands.

He begins running looking side to side holding the little blue leash and cuddling it to his chest "Bruiser!"

Beth sees how distraught Shane is and begins to run towards him, waving her hand to get his attention and then she stops when she sees his uniform and then she recognises him from the opening night at the bar. He had watched her like Rick Grimes had, he had cradled her in his arms when she tripped off the stage until Jesus snatched her out of his arms and dismissed him and Rick and the other quieter watchful man.

"Excuse me Sir!" Beth calls out and now rushing towards Shane knowing she couldn't watch the deputy become more distressed than he already was. She looks down at Bruiser looking happy to see Shane, she can't help but smile down at the puppy and then up at Shane knowing how relieved he will be when he sees his dog.

Shane turns when he hears barking, his face lights up in disbelief covering his mouth, lets out a cry as he sets off at speed running towards Beth like he was going to knock her down to the ground, she braces herself holding out Bruser for him to take. Bruiser barks, eyes shining, ears flapping wiggling his body to get down. Beth understanding, sets him down on the grass and then Bruiser is off running towards Shane as Shane runs towards Bruiser to meet in the middle of the park. Shane drops to his knees, arms stretched out wide as Bruiser leaps up into the air and flies landing safely into Shane's arms.

"Oh my god, you scared the living day lights outta me buddy!" Shane nuzzles Bruiser into his neck stroking his back like a baby "It's okay, daddy's here, daddy's here!" He says reassuringly kissing Bruiser's head.

The affectionate side of Shane wasn't fake, he did love his puppy but it didn't hurt for Beth to see how much and this display of affection between him and Bruiser, he knew chicks loved a guy who loved children and animals, especially dogs and he did.

Bruiser turning to Beth, lets out a bark making Shane look up and give her a look as if he's seen her face before but not knowing where. Looking like he was trying to wrack his brains, he finally smiles and Beth can't help but smile back. Shane lets Bruiser go and the puppy rushes over to the flower beds and starts sniffing and tugging at them with his teeth.

"I found him up over there," Beth points behind her "He came runnin' towards me." Beth explains how she came to be with his puppy.

"Thank you, he means everything to me, he's all I have!" Shane says looking down over at Bruiser pulling at the flower, it snaps and he falls back and does a little backwards roly-poly making both Beth and Shane laugh.

"He's a little naughty, a curious little guy!" Shane says smiling and turning to Beth.

"He is, reminds me of my dog when she was a puppy!" Beth sighs looking lost in memories.

Shane stands there lost looking at Beth in awe. Realising up close and in daylight, with minimal makeup which he is happy to note, she looks natural, so much younger and still incredibly pretty. He can't help it when his eyes run down the length of her body appreciatively noting she looked extremely gorgeous and stunning in her little sundress and she had nice toned slightly sun kissed silky legs. He was an ass, thighs and legs man and Beth ticked every box so far and bruiser seems to adore her too.

Bruiser comes back towards them, Shane and Beth both look down.

"I think you have an admirer!" Shane smirks winking down at the Pug and then looking over at Beth whose face had just turned pink flushed embarrassed.

"Awww!" Beth says seeing Bruiser with stalk in between his teeth which had a pink flower at the end.

Shane kneels down on one knee taking the flower, looking up at Beth smiling and holding the flower up to her.

"Would you like to join us for some breakfast, to say thank you?" Shane asks with Bruiser sitting down beside him staring up at Beth wagging his little curly tail behind him.

Beth blushes and seeing them both waiting for a response, both with hopeful eyes, she takes the flower "Okay, I'd love to." She answers.

Shane picks Bruiser into his arms and stands up smiling at Beth gesturing for her to lead the way to any café her heart desired. Beth turns around shyly and begins walking. Shane lifts Bruiser up into the air, doing a little dance, pulls him down and kisses him and then begins to jog to catch up with Beth falling in stride with her as they walk towards the little café with seats outside.

"I'm Shane Walsh." Shane introduces holding out his hand.

"I'm Beth Greene." Beth replies back grasping his hand and shaking it.

"I've seen you at The Black Velvet Lounge and you teach the Junior Choir at Church!" Shane finally says clicking his fingers when they let go of their handshake.

"Guilty as charged!" Beth jokes holding her hands up.

Shane snorts liking she was cute and had a cute sense of humour.

"Well then, it's really nice to make your acquaintance Miss Greene." Shane beams confidently looking at Beth until Bruiser barks feeling left out.

"This guy is Bruiser!" Shane introduces Bruiser, pulling a hand waving it to Beth making her burst out a laugh shaking her head.

* * *

Pulling the duvet cover up over her aching naked body, Rosita turns her face to the side to see the red mess of a hair roll over and settle on the pillow next to her giving her his back. Only moments ago he reached for her, kissing her lips pulling her up as he laid on his back and she'd made love to him, hoping he could feel how much she loved him and wanted to be here with him.

Last night, she had waited up for him and had cried herself to sleep. He was meant to have collected her from the bar by midnight but in the end, Jesus had dropped her off at her apartment. She had refused the lift but Jesus had insisted, he wasn't going to let her walk the ten-minute walk home alone in the dark. He had questioned where Sergeant Major was but she had made an excuse saying he was doing overtime. She knew Jesus didn't buy it but he didn't push her for answers and she was glad because it was between her and the man lying beside her.

It was 3am when the bedroom door finally banged opened, making her jump until she heard the familiar cussing, the rustling of clothes being stripped off, the loud thud of boots hitting the chair in the corner and then he climbed into bed cuddling up into her back. He began stroking her hair, arms and hips as he began to kiss her neck.

"Abraham, it's late, go to sleep - you need to be up early and so do I!" She had sniffed annoyed grabbing his hand from slipping up her nightie and pushing it away. She wasn't in the mood tonight, especially when he stood her up, then forgetting to pick her up and rolling in at an unreasonable hour.

He had grasped her shoulder, pulled and turned her onto her back and lowered the whole weight of his body down onto hers kissing around her neck, pulling her nightie up and over her head, chucking it out of the bed "Not 'til I get me some of this ass!" He said groping her and giving the cheek a squeeze as he licked her nipple and took her large breast completely into his mouth.

She tried to wiggle from beneath him but knowing what Abraham wanted and knowing he wouldn't give up, she gave in and just lay beneath him feeling his hardness pressing heavily into her stomach as he continued to touch her and alternate each of her breasts into his mouth. There was a time she couldn't get enough of him, wanted him all the time, gave it back to him, matched him physically which he loved. He was an older experienced man and he said he'd look after her not just in bed but in life in general and he had but sometimes it was too much, a bit possessive and then sometimes it was like she was nothing to him. She never failed to see the way he would stare at Sasha who was oblivious to his stares.

"Ya pissed sweetheart?" He said answering his own question "I like it when you get pissed, gets me all horny and I know ya love it when I fuck ya like I do...I know how to make you feel good, like a real woman!" He had murmured biting her earlobe.

"Abraham, I'm tired and you've been drinking!" She had said grabbing his face to look at her hoping he would back down or be gentle with her, there was only so much rough sex she could take in a week.

"We can do it missionary position tonight!" He had said as if compromising with a smirk "Sergeant Major needs to take a big dip into Miss Espinosa's tight little hole!" He had growled grabbing her legs and wrapping them around his hips as he braced himself on his elbows. He pushed his way inside her and thrust deep and hard making her wince, she had to grab hold of his arms to brace herself as he just let out a loud appreciative groan not stopping to check to see if she was okay.

"Abraham!" She called squeezing his arms.

"Hold on darlin'!" Abraham said as he buried his face into her neck as he began to thrust in and out of her at a pace.

She had moaned, smiling slightly, he was being gentle but hearing the noises coming out of her, Abraham began thrusting and pumping faster wanting to rouse her to thrust back matching him but she didn't which made him push in deeper and fuck her harder causing her to cry out which was muffled by how loud Abraham was moaning "Fuck yeah!" and the banging of the headboard against the wall. Stopping before either of them got off and starting all over again and repeating the process.

Abraham had been a little too rough last night and she just wanted them to make love this morning when he prompted her to go to him. Sometimes he could be gentle and considerate after nights like those when he loses control of himself especially when he goes out drinking with his friends or when a birthday or anniversary of his departed family comes up, he becomes a different person and recently he hasn't seemed to have snapped out and it was worrying her and becoming an issue between them. She wanted to be there for him emotionally but he would shut down and push her away.

When she had finally found her release collapsing on top of him this morning, it felt good until he switched their positions turning her onto tummy and entered her roughly from behind not allowing her to adjust to him and he pounded away into her relentlessly until she nearly blacked out as he emptied inside her. He didn't pull out until he had gone soft, the weight of him on top of her was overbearing and the pain she was left with between her centre was excruciating, she knew it was going to burn when she peed. When he pulled out of her, he didn't apologise for being so rough or kiss her, just rolled onto his side to fall back asleep for the next half an hour until he had to be up and out the door.

Needing to use the bathroom, she pulls the duvet off of her, slowly throws her legs over the side of the bed and stands up needing the support of the nightstand. She bends down biting her lower lip trying to stifle the noise of discomfort as she picks up her nightie, Abraham's clothes reeking of sweat and whiskey. She takes the items of clothing with her to the bathroom walking slowly shutting the door behind her and dumps them into the hamper.

When she sits down on the toilet, she instantly felt the hot sting and winced wanting it to stop. Wiping herself clean, flushing the toilet, she turns the shower on and lets it run waiting for the water to heat up. She turns to grab a towel and catches a glimpse of herself in the long ceiling to floor mirror. Stepping forward and swallowing when she sees fresh marks on her arms, neck, hips and thighs. These would soon turn purple and she would need to keep them covered up. So no shorts, skirts, tank tops, basically she needed to keep covered up in the suddenly freakishly hot weather. The steam clouds up the mirror and she climbs into the shower, pulling the shower screen behind her. Stepping under the shower, she lets the hot water rain down over her body and she lets her tears rain down too to hit the basin and swirl away into the plughole.

Rosita stands in her little kitchenette staring into space, lost in thoughts waiting for the kettle to finish boiling. She knew they weren't perfect, every relationship had their ups and downs but there were more downs than up recently and sometimes she felt, he actually didn't care about her, he wouldn't care or notice if she wasn't there. She was just a warm body to keep him warm at night. What once used to turn her on, now turned her off, it wasn't passionate and the same as before. It was some time of control to keep him in control.

When she hears the bedroom door open, she snaps out and pours the water into each of the mugs and stirs the coffee watching Abraham from the corners of her eyes, taking his seat. His face was expressionless, emotionless, he didn't come over and kiss her on her forehead like he once used to, just bypassed her completely and took his seat. Letting out a shaky breath, she grabs the two mugs and takes them over to the little table and sets them down at each of the settings. She takes her seat and Abraham was halfway through with his bacon sandwich and slurps on his coffee. She nurses her mug in her hand, staring into the dark brown coffee.

Abraham looks over at Rosita seeing she wasn't touching her food and stops eating wiping his hands on the napkin and puts it down on the table.

"I was thinkin' we stay in tonight, watch a movie and order in?"

Rosita looks up smiling and then frowning confused at Abraham's suggestion "I'm at work this evening?" She reminds him as he picks up the paper "You know my timetable!" Rosita answers narrowing her eyes seeing the irritation etched over her Abraham's face "We were supposed to have a night in last night but you went out with your buddies!" She snaps not able to hold it in, angry and upset at him for being angry with her when he was the one who was making these issues between them, not her.

Rosita picks up her mug and brings it to her mouth blowing into it, whilst she tries to calm herself down. Abraham picks at the corners of his bread whilst watching her.

"You gonna be prancin' around on that stage again tonight?" He asks breaking the silence making Rosita looks up from her mug, brows arched furrowed together.

"Have all those hot blooded men get an eyefall of ya, get them goin' shakin' that little ass and bouncing' those titties that belong to me in their faces?" He scowls boring his eyes at Rosita and she drops her mug down on the table.

"Abraham, you talk like I work in a sordid strip club! like I give out lap dances!" She looks Abraham in the eyes "We sing a few songs and do a dance number or two, put on a show once a week like we used to do musicals and at music venues, it's all decent and above board…Jesus would never let us do anything derogatory!" She defends "Beth's his sister, he would never let her go about flaunting herself like how you say, he'd never let me, nor would we do that!" She says crossly.

Abraham smirks, he wondered when Lord Jesus's name would come up.

"Jesus Greene!" Abraham says letting the name roll off his tongue "Jesus can do no wrong, Jesus is such a good man, Jesus is young and strong and clever and handsome!" Abraham narrows his eyes waiting for a reaction from Rosita and all she does is stare at him not understanding where all this is coming from.

"You're fuckin' him, aren't ya?!" He hisses vehemently out of no where.

Rosita continues to stare at Abraham incredulously, offended. Jesus was like a brother to her. He treated her like a little sister, took her in and gave put a roof over her head when she came out of the clinic and was homeless and knowing she and Beth needed each other, he asked her to come to King County, he offered her a job and it made sense that Abraham didn't need to keep coming back and forth, they could be with each other. Jesus did and offered it all out of the kindness of his heart.

"ANSWER ME!" Abraham shouts picking up his plate and throwing it past her head across the kitchen and it smashes against the wall.

Rosita flinched, sitting back in her chair holding up her hands over her face in defence. Her breathing picks unevenly not believing what was happening. Abraham turns to Rosita to see her terrified, looks over at the mess, running a shaky hand over his moustache and beard.

"Rosita!" He says remorsefully reaching for her.

She jumps up from her seat "I'll tidy it up, you should get to work, your lunchbox is on the table by the door!" She says bending down sweeping up the mess with a dustpan and brush wanting a distraction not able to face Abraham and his outburst.

"Rosie!" Abraham says again, eyes moist clutching the air.

Not believing what he'd done, he pushes his chair back watching Rosita sweeping avoiding looking at him. Not able to stand there any longer, he makes for the door grabbing his briefcase and slamming the door behind him. Legs taking him as fast as they can down the stairs and out the building.

When Rosita hears the roar of his truck start up and speed off, she slumps down on the floor crying. Hearing the house phone ring, she lets it ring off the hook and go to voice message.

"Hey Rosita, it's Beth obviously! Just checkin' in…call or message me if ya wanna meet up for lunch today, c'mon down to the Church and I'll introduce ya to everyone, they're great but if can't, I'll see ya tonight…love ya lots…kiss…kiss!"

* * *

 **A/N:- To Guest - Daryl will be coming soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I got writer's block for a while on this story. I always find Daryl the hardest to write, the most complex character of Team Family. Here is a chapter on Daryl and the special woman in his life.

 **WARNING:** Some suggestions of racism, prejudice of class, depression and suicide mentioned in this chapter.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. _Thoughts in Italics_

* * *

 **The Black Velvet Lounge**

 **Chapter 17**

* * *

Daryl shuts the little gate behind him and strolls up the narrow curved paver path until his feet stop midway. He blinks a few times and a ghost of a smile tugs at the corners of his lips as he listens. Sinatra was playing from the kitchen and the aroma of freshly baked bread and bacon cooking hits his nostrils.

 _Today's goin' be a good one!_ He guesses, because sometimes she didn't venture out of bed until late morning and on those particularly bad days – it would be well into the late afternoon, so this was a good sign.

Daryl steps over the flowerbed making sure not to trample over the much loved Hydrangea and Tulips, looks over at the steel structured carport shelter a few yards away from the house - the rusty truck wasn't beneath it. He moves stealthily towards the open window, sweeps his eyes around the area to be doubly sure and once satisfied, rests his elbows on the window ledge peering in.

 ** _"_** ** _Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars, let me see what spring is like on, A-Jupiter and Mars, in other words,"_**

Looking towards the old Grandfather Clock beyond the kitchen door standing right there in the hall, the small hand was on the seven and the long hand on the six. He turns his gaze and watches the thin woman in her dressing-gown standing at the little stovetop turning over the rashers of streaky bacon on the ancient long rectangular cast iron griddle pan that fit over the two burners whilst singing along to the old record player.

 ** _"_** ** _hold my hand, in other words, baby, kiss me,"_**

Daryl's smile slowly fades away with sadness staring at her back as she hums along to the record. She seemed to have gotten lost in thought of past memories. Possibly regrets, thoughts of what life would have been like if she'd just listened to her parents all those years ago, life wouldn't be the way it is today. She definitely wouldn't be the person she is today – now a former shadow of the vibrant smart girl who had things going for her, had plans for the future. Her parents were people, people respected and greeted with eagerness and interest when they walked down the street or into a room. He knew she could've been living up in one of the big expensive four-storey townhouses in the upper parts of Kings County, with a good decent husband with a PhD who was in some hierarchy job respected by everybody, had children she could be really be proud of, they all being somebody who could hold their heads up high in society wanting to be like their good, decent father and she could be really proud of.

Daryl bows his head and stares down at his filthy hands. There were still copious amounts of dirt stuck in his fingernails and in the cracks of his coarse skin, even after washing them in the little creek half a mile away. After a particularly hellish day at work, butting heads with Andrew - his smarmy, skinny-lazy-ass colleague who wasn't pulling his weight around the garage as per usual, _he_ was the one who got a warning from the boss that _he_ was being troublesome and obstructive, all the time with Andrew smirking in the background having told the boss, he was being victimised and bullied by _him_ because of the colour of his skin and where his family came from by _him – Daryl Dixon_ whose been teased and ridiculed practically his whole life because of his surname and where that surname came from. Being called a Redneck Hillbilly Trailer Trash wasn't particularly something he was proud of or wanted to be reminded of and be distinguished by every day.

"Remember, ya ain't exactly one to speak Dixon!" His boss had said looking him up and down with a dismissive look before tutting and sending him on his way, not needing to actually vocalise what he meant because his boss's look told him what he already knew.

 _Now who's bein' prejudiced!_ He had thought wanting to just shove his face into his boss's face and scare that shit out of him, the dickweed he actually is. But he needed the job more than the job needed him because anyone was replaceable, he could be replaced so he had to bite his tongue; earn the money, save up, get the courage to go to night school to gain his mechanical certificates, get a better job with better prospects and one day, he'll be able to own his own garage with _his_ name above the doors. That was his dream, anything else would be a bonus.

A flashback of the taunts gets to him - _"Redneck Trailer Trash!"_ Andrew had mouthed maliciously forming fingers into a gun and pretending to shoot at him making a poff noise with his mouth at the same time with those intimidatingly beady eyes.

He wanted nothing more than to smack that lazy-skinny-ass off his feet and into the ground and beat him some more but knew he couldn't. He'd be arrested and sent straight to jail with the record he had from when he was a misguided youth and young man. He didn't want to let go of his dream or disappoint a certain important woman in his life who relied upon him and he couldn't let her down with everything she had endured for him. So, instead of jumping Andrew and pulverising his face or going home with that rage boiling up inside of him, he decided to go off into the woods to be by himself; cool off, get some downtime, lay down some snares and catch dinner, sleep under the stars and freshen his mind for the following day. It was the only place he could go to get away from the dipshits and civilisation in general, but he just really wanted to get some peace that only the woods could give him.

He could've gone to Rick's who was always calming and reassuring and knew what to say but Rick had his own problems in the form of Lunatic Lori, he couldn't put his shit down on Rick when his own pile was seeping through the walls. And Shane, that muppet no matter his good intentions, wouldn't have done him any good. Shane would've suggested they do the exact opposite of what he was avoiding doing - going and dealing with Andrew the only way Andrew understood – using their fists but he was trying to escape that life, that was him a long time ago in the past and he didn't want to be that guy again. He liked peace and quiet and he just wanted to make an honest living and actually live it. For him to raise his hand, it would need to be justified.

Staring at the dirt on his palm, he was thinking of the snares he'd laid. Somebody had taken whatever had been caught up and mutilated it. It was a disgusting mess. Following the tracks leading off deeper into the woods, he could only think of three people who'd do that - one he'd see in the garage later and the other two had gone off hunting for a few days but who were good at covering their tracks. A dark thought crosses his mind and before his thoughts could descend further, he's brought back in time.

"Hey Sugar Booger, ya comin' inside or standin' out there starin' at my back all mornin'?!" Comes the scratchy voice, the results of years of smoking tobacco, it calmed her nerves and her million anxieties when they hit.

Daryl looks up and scoffs when he sees her unturned back. Without saying a word or making a single noise, his mother always caught him out and he guessed it was her, where he got some of his most useful traits from. She used to go hunting with her father and uncles all the time when she was a girl. Whatever Merle didn't teach him, Hazel Dixon - his mother did. Though the years haven't been kind to her and she wasn't as sharp as she once was.

"No ma'am!" He grunts, turning the doorknob and entering the kitchen.

Daryl takes a seat and a plate is placed in front of him. He reaches down and before he can grab a crispy piece of bacon, his hand is swatted by a smaller frailer one.

"Young man, you've been trekkin' through those woods, I know a bit of dirt don't hurt but look at those hands - I've been readin' up!" She says snatching the plate back and placing it on the counter, Daryl had reached out with an adorable child-like pout and Hazel's eyes beam seeing a little Daryl beneath the hardened exterior he's built around him over the harsh years.

"Great!" He grumbles leaning forward folding his arms on the table "Ya been surfing?!" He enquiries cocking his head to the side up at her knowing the answer.

"Darlin' we have no oceans, how can I surf, there are no oceans anywhere near us!" Hazel remarks back confusedly.

"I meant, ya been on the Internet…surfing the net… '?" He clarifies and she nods blushing thinking maybe her medication was frying her brain cells and waves off her lack of knowing the terminology.

"It's so informative and clever and I read, dirt is the home of some nasty parasites, includin' a type of worm called Toxocara!" She tells him pulling a face "Sounds plain nasty ta me if ya say!"

Daryl smiles listening to his mother. Happy to have invested in a computer and getting internet to her remote house. He knew it was an extra expense but he'd decided to work the extra hours overtime to pay for it, it seemed to bring his mother joy being able to keep up with times and just learn useful and a lot of useless information, but it was better than nothing, she loved to learn and she didn't get out of the house much nor had many friends. She had used a computer back in school, but hadn't used one for decades and was therefore rusty - A LOT had changed from when the screen was black and the writing was either white or green and the machine was big and bulky back then and the one she had on the little desk near her sewing machine was a flat wide screen with a wireless keyboard and mouse. She was baffled but loved that there were no cords.

 _What will they think of next!_ She had said the first time she sat and moved the wireless mouse watching the curser travel across the screen. It worked and she admired her computer and pleased to be regaining and using her brain.

He remembers how the whole computer incident had come about. His mother felt ashamed and embarrassed when she visited the hospital alone one day. She had to scan her letter into a machine with a big wide screen, type in a few details and wait for a receipt telling where to go and her patient waiting number. It was all too high-techy, too much to take in. She was embarrassed to ask as there were much more elderly men and women able to work the machines themselves and he wasn't there with her to guide her. She left the hospital in an emotional mess and without seeing her doctor. When he finally got to the bottom of what had her so upset for weeks, he approached Rick who helped him pick out a relatively affordable computer and Rick wanting to help and was quite the whizz, installed the computer with all the software he thought would be required and gave a refreshers course with the help of Carl who lived and breathed technology – he made it easy. He smirks at that memory when he found his mom playing Solitaire and another time Warcraft. Rick had laughed telling him, those games got him through some of the long dulls days at the station when he and Shane were assigned to desk duty.

"These TOXOCARA!" She repeats recapturing Daryl's attention making him close his eyes squishing them shut – his mom was shouting "Can make you extremely ill, these worms are invisible to the naked eye! Ya can't see them crawlin' around - but they can cause devastatin' diseases and even death!" She tells Daryl hitting him on the head with a teacloth.

"Aight woman!" He groans pushing his chair back, getting up and walking over to the sink and running the tap.

"Use hand wash!" She instructs from his side "and foam it up with a little bit of water, massage it good and proper!" she demonstrates pretending to wash her hands.

"Ma, I know how ta wash my hands!" He rolls his eyes in the process of trying to get some hand wash out the nozzel, he smacks his palm down on the pump harder than needed and it flies out into his face.

"Yea, I can see!" Hazel hums and lets out a snort "Wash ya face while you're at it!" which earns another groan from Daryl, resulting in a shush and hurry up from Hazel.

"What's the occasion cookin' up what looks to be a pound a bacon?" Daryl asks slathering his bacon sandwich with ketchup once he was squeaky clean and back in his seat with his plate filled to the brim in front of him.

"No occasion, jus' feelin' good." She shrugs her shoulders, sipping her coffee staring out the window looking into her beautiful garden which was her pride and joy.

Daryl chews his sandwich and watches his mom beneath his shaggy bangs knowing the biggest factor for his mom feeling good and comfortably at ease and herself was, Will Dixon had gone hunting with Merle for a couple of days and it was respite for her. She shone bright like the evening star some days when he went off and those are the days he likes to remember and wants forever.

"…Ma, ya can feel good every day," Daryl says hesitantly looking down at his plate broaching the topic he brings up every few months "I got some savings and a place big enough for the both of us!"

"Sugar Booger, ya don't need an old lady like me crampin' your style!" She says reaching over and cupping Daryl's chin to look at her and he reluctantly looks up listening to the same answer he got.

"Ya should be out there meetin' some nice girls, a nice girl that ya should bring home and settle down with, have a few little Daryl's and Darylina's," She says and he can hear the smile in her voice - Daryl just rolls his eyes.

"That saving is for ya future, my future daughter-in-law and my future grandbabies!" She reiterates "Besides, any daughter-in-law of mine, needs to be pampered so keep on savin'!" She tells him not wanting whoever Daryl marries, to be neglected or worried about how the next bill was going to be paid or if they had enough money for the groceries in the basket. She had that burden and stress for forty-five years and the effect showed on her battle-worn face and body, she didn't want her sweet little boy and his wife to struggle and worry.

"I'm saving!" Daryl pipes up "I been watchin' these rich people and figured, the reason why these people are rich is because they're stingy and watch their pennies and that's what I'm doin'!" He informs.

"So ya don't need to be worryin' bout me savin', I got their number and one of these days, nobody'll be lookin' down on us! I promise Ma, when ya decide, ya tell me an I'll come gettcha! I got a pretty little room all set up and ready with some nice floral curtains with matchin' beddin', the window is south facing and there's a big patch of dirt ya can grow those Hydrangea and Tulips ya love growin'!" Daryl tries to lure her in the best he could "I'll even get Rick to hook us up with Internet!" He mumbles hoping this would be the deal breaker.

Hazel's eyes soften taking in her youngest. When she was at her lowest, she was sure the man above sent her Daryl. She was so depressed and alone, she fantasised and contemplated ending her life. Daryl was her angel, her guardian angel and has been from birth and was still watching over her. Merle was sweet just like Daryl once but then the strong influences of her husband, Will Dixon was enough to turn and brainwash him to be the man he is today. She lost one son, she couldn't bare losing another.

"Ya were always so sweet!" She whispers "My sweet child - never change, no matter what anyone says to you, ya my boy and I love ya jus' as ya are!" She tells him and he blushes, reaching his hand up and placing it atop of hers to stop.

"Let me finish," She tells him "One day someone specials gonna come into ya life, someone sweet, real and honest and will cherish you like I know you'll cherish them!" She nods reassuring Daryl when he gives her a look like he wasn't sure.

"Daryl, you're one in a million! A true diamond and a true diamond never overshadows, it's the brilliance of the subtle shine that's most attractive!" She leans in a kisses his nose.

"She's out there searchin' for you, and trust me, she'll find you, and when she does, she'll see all the brilliance and will never let ya go! Mother's know this stuff!" Hazel says matter-of-factly caressing Daryl's cheek and gesturing to him to eat his food.

Daryl does as he's told and continues to eat his food whilst lost in thoughts. He had never been in love and tries to imagine himself loving someone and them loving him back. Tries to see himself as a husband and sharing his life, it was hard to imagine. His mother always said nice stuff to make him feel good. But, he didn't know what a girl would see in him that they'd want to stick around and always be with him willingly. He was always shy and uneasy around girls and didn't believe anyone would love him in that way. The thought was a nice thought and he leaves it at that not ready to delve into that territory, it was unchartered water to him.

"Whatcha got planned?" He asks changing the subject.

"I was thinkin' about goin' to Church, it's been a while and it'll be nice to catch up with Father Tyreese, he called after Easter Sunday enquiring after my health when he didn't see me and I should make the effort, it's been a while since I've been!" She says looking down at the cross on her necklace.

"Ya should go!" Daryl encourages knowing she needed to get out and get some fresh air and Tyreese was a kind man and always brought a smile to his mother's face.

"Yes, my minds made up, I'll go!" Hazel's face breaks into a big smile, gets up kissing Daryl's head and makes her way to her bedroom to get ready.

Daryl listens to his mother humming as she goes and smiles to himself, she was really happy and this is how it should always be. Just as quick as his smile appeared, it disappeared as he stares over at his father's chair at the head of the table. Daryl wanted to make his mother's happiness permanent unlike his father. He decides then and there, by the end of the year, his mother will be living with him.

* * *

 **A/N:- The next chapter is Daryl and Beth and we'll check in with Jesus and Co.**


End file.
